


survival is a talent

by Nereisi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Hermione Granger, Gen, I'm offended that's a tag OF COURSE he's smart, Indian Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy is a bad person but a good father, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Plotty, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slytherins and Gryffindors being reluctant friends, Smart Draco Malfoy, Soulmate AU, but this fic isn't out to hurt you, canon? i don't know her, sometimes bad things happen, surprising lack of focus on soulmates for a soulmate au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Durante il loro secondo anno, Harry e Draco scoprono di essere anime gemelle e fanno del loro meglio per tenere la cosa segreta.Il loro meglio non è abbastanza.-“Stai cercando di farti uccidere, Potter?” disse strascicato Malfoy, camminando altero con grandi falcate. Veloce lui stesso come una serpe, allungò il braccio e afferrò l’animale appena sotto la testa. Questi si dimenò nella sua presa, ma non poteva più mordere nessuno. “Questo è un serpente velenoso e dubito che qualcuno abbia un bezoar con sé.”Harry lo fulminò con gli occhi. Aprì la bocca e sentì l’inizio di una frase nella lingua dei serpenti scivolargli dalle labbra, e non era ciò che voleva, che senso aveva insultare Malfoy se non poteva capire quello che stava dicendo-Malfoy sgranò gli occhi e schiaffò una mano sulla bocca di Harry. “Potter, che diavolo-“





	1. (La Camera dei) Segreti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * A translation of [survival is a talent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> Note autrice: Il titolo di questa fanfiction viene da questa citazione: “I told her once I was good at anything. She told me survival is a talent.” – Susanna Kaysen, da La ragazza Interrotta.
> 
> (“Una volta le ho detto che non ero brava in nulla. Lei mi disse che sopravvivere è un talento.”)
> 
> Questa fic ha una pagina [TV Tropes](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/SurvivalIsATalent) !

  
Non tutti hanno un’anima gemella. Circa una persona su dieci nasce con il marchio rivelatore, un cerchio nero da qualche parte sul corpo.  
Il marchio è più indelebile di qualsiasi tatuaggio. Non può essere deturpato o rimosso da nessuna magia o mezzo babbano e rimarrà immutato contro qualsiasi danno inferto.  
  
Fino a quando due anime gemelle non si toccano.  
  
Allora si trasforma in qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
  

-

  
  
“Serpensortia!” urlò Malfoy, e un grosso serpente nero eruttò dalla punta della sua bacchetta. Il resto del club dei duellanti si allontanò dal palco mentre il serpente ondeggiava minacciosamente.

Malfoy stava ghignando come se avesse _vinto_ ; e Harry non sarebbe stato fermo senza fare nulla. Avanzò a testa alta e il sorrisetto svanì dal viso di Malfoy. Il serpente si inarcò aggressivamente, ma non era preoccupato.

“Stai cercando di farti uccidere, Potter?” disse strascicato Malfoy, camminando altero con grandi falcate. Veloce lui stesso come una serpe, allungò il braccio e afferrò l’animale appena sotto la testa. Questi si dimenò nella sua presa, ma non poteva più mordere nessuno. “Questo è un serpente velenoso e dubito che qualcuno abbia un bezoar con sé.”

Harry lo fulminò con gli occhi. Aprì la bocca e sentì l’inizio di una frase nella lingua dei serpenti scivolargli dalle labbra, e non era ciò che voleva, che senso aveva insultare Malfoy se non poteva capire quello che stava dicendo-

Malfoy sgranò gli occhi e schiaffò una mano sulla bocca di Harry. “Potter, che diavolo-“

Smise di parlare e impallidì. Harry ebbe il terribile presentimento di conoscerne il motivo. Sentì un’orribile sensazione di bruciore sul fianco destro, esattamente dove si trovava il suo marchio. Malfoy fece una smorfia e premette la mano libera sul proprio fianco.

Le anime gemelle avevano i marchi sempre nello stesso punto.

“Ottimo spettacolo ragazzi, ottimo spettacolo!” disse Lockhart, avvicinandosi nervosamente. “Farò svanire io quel serpente, d’accordo? Buon cielo, signor Malfoy, non avrebbe dovuto evocare una tale bestia.”

Quello riscosse entrambi e Malfoy fece un passo indietro. Lanciò un’occhiata disgustata a Allock, poi puntò la bacchetta al serpente. “Reditus.”

Sparì, esattamente com’era apparso. Le spalle di Lockhart si rilassarono per il sollievo. “Oh, ottimo signor Malfoy. Ottimo.”

Malfoy scese elegantemente dalla pedana come se nulla fosse successo, come se il fianco di Harry non andasse a fuoco, come se non si sentisse marchiato con un ferro bollente. Ma non poteva certo afferrare Malfoy e pretendere una spiegazione davanti a tutti, quindi si trascinò dai suoi amici e sperò di non dare l’impressione di stare per vomitare da un momento all’altro, sebbene si sentisse esattamente così.

“Quello era un incantesimo di evocazione del quarto anno.” Disse Hermione, tra il colpito e il geloso. “Non è stato molto sportivo da parte sua usarlo.” Aggrottò la fronte e scosse la testa, facendo sì che i capelli castani e ricci le ricadessero sulle spalle, mimetizzati con la sua pelle color cioccolato.

“Già.” Esalò debolmente Harry.

Sia Ron che Hermione gli lanciarono uno sguardo stranito, ma poi Lockhart e Piton chiamarono un Tassofrasso del quinto anno sul palco e la loro attenzione fu deviata da lui.  
 

-

   
Harry si cambiò nel bagno prima di andare a dormire, il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente. Dove prima aveva un piccolo cerchio nero sull’orlo dell’anca ora c’era un fiore lungo almeno come la sua bacchetta, da poco sotto il suo bacino fino all’inizio della coscia. Grazie alle lunghe ore che zia Petunia lo aveva forzato a trascorrere nel suo guardino, lo riconobbe.

Era un’iris, di un viola scuro con una striscia di giallo brillante su ogni petalo. Era stupenda, i petali perfettamente formati e più bella di qualsiasi iris che avesse mai visto dal vivo. Non aveva mai pensato che un fiore potesse suggerire arroganza fino a quel momento. Dovette ingoiare a forza un’improvvisa risata isterica perché, se avesse iniziato a ridere, aveva paura che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi.

La sua anima gemella era Draco Malfoy.  
 

-

Harry non era l’unico del loro anno ad avere un marchio. Dean e Seamus erano perfino anime gemelle. Lo avevano scoperto prima ancora di essere smistati, e quando si erano toccati i cerchi neri sul retro delle loro caviglie si erano trasformati rispettivamente in una quercia e in un acero. Lavanda Brown aveva un marchio, un cerchio nero appena sotto il polso. Ne aveva visti altri, messi in mostra da persone speranzose che qualcuno con un marchio nello stesso punto li notasse.

Non aveva mai nascosto il suo marchio, ma non lo aveva nemmeno sbandierato. A quanto pareva neanche Malfoy lo aveva fatto. Harry non sapeva neppure che ne avesse uno.  
 

-

Il giorno dopo stava rientrando da un’altra straziante nottata passata ad aiutare Lockhart a rispondere ai suoi fan quando qualcuno lo afferrò, strattonandolo all’indietro per spingerlo dentro una classe abbandonata. Cercò la bacchetta con la mano, ma prima di poterla prendere si girò e vide che era Malfoy. La porta si chiuse dietro di loro e lui chiese: “Lo hai detto a qualcuno?”

“No.” disse. Finalmente Malfoy non lo stava ignorando. Aspetta, no, _voleva_ che Malfoy lo ignorasse. Giusto? Forse. “E tu?”

“Ovviamente no.” disse, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “Che maledetto casino. Perché non hai preso la mia mano al primo anno? Lo avremmo saputo subito, ma _no_ , dovevi fare per forza il _difficile_. Ora guarda come siamo messi!”

L’indignazione montò dentro di lui. “Oh, quindi ora è colpa _mia_? Scusa, sei tu l’idiota che se ne va in giro a pietrificare i nati babbani, quindi questa è solo colpa tua.” Non era del tutto sicuro di cosa fosse ‘questo’, ma era certo che non se ne sarebbe preso la responsabilità.

Malfoy lo derise. “Oh, detto da te fa proprio ridere. Parli _serpentese_ , Potter. Se qualcuno è l’erede di Serpeverde, quello sei tu.”

“Io parlo cosa?” chiese.

“Serpentese.” Ripeté Malfoy. Quando Harry si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, continuò. “Serpenti. Parli la lingua dei serpenti. Stai provando a prendermi in giro? _Ti ho sentito_. Sei fortunato che ti abbia fermato, altrimenti a quest’ora metà della scuola vorrebbe la tua testa.”

Harry lo fissò per un lungo momento. “Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo.”

Dopo svariati secondi passati a stringersi la radice del naso, Malfoy gli spiegò tutto per filo e per segno: che il serpentese era un tratto distintivo della discendenza Serpeverde, che Voldemort lo parlava, che era considerato una capacità oscura e che se la gente avesse saputo che _lui_ lo parlava avrebbe sicuramente pensato che fosse l’erede Serpeverde. “Non sei _tu_ l’erede?” chiese Harry, la testa che gli girava.

“Certo che no! Se discendessi da Serpeverde non lo nasconderei di certo. Tutte le discendenze dei fondatori si sono estinte, o, beh, pensavamo che fosse così. Evidentemente ci sbagliavamo tutti.”

Harry deglutì. “Quindi, voglio dire, io non sto facendo queste cose, non sto facendo del male a nessuno. Ma se parlo serpentese… vuol dire che sono imparentato con Serpeverde?” Sono scuro, pensò senza dirlo. I Dursley gli avevano sempre detto di essere una persona orribile, per tutta la vita. E se avessero avuto ragione?

Per la prima volta Malfoy sembrò meno irritato. “Non essere stupido.” Disse, ma fu il tono più gentile dell’intera discussione. “Sei un Potter. È nel tuo sangue.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese. Si stava stancando di ripetere sempre la stessa domanda.

Malfoy gli afferrò la mano e la sollevò. La sua mano era di un pallore spettrale paragonata a quella di Harry. “L’Inghilterra ha, _forse_ , una dozzina di specie di serpenti. L’India ne ha più di duecentocinquanta. Quali maghi pensi abbiano sviluppato per primi quest’abilità? Hai più diritto tu di rivendicarlo che Salazar Serpeverde o Tu-Sai-Chi.”

Sembrava quasi gentile. Harry si leccò le labbra e esclamò: “Posso vedere il tuo marchio?”

Malfoy si irrigidì e ritirò la mano. Harry stava per rimangiarsi tutto, quando lui disse: “Solo se posso vedere il tuo.”

“Certo.” Disse, e trasalì quando la voce gli uscì troppo acuta.

Questo, però, sembrò rilassare Malfoy, che gli fece un sorrisetto prima di scostare la tunica e tirarsi giù il bordo dei pantaloni.

C’era una composizione di tre brillanti calendule sul suo fianco. Una rossa, una arancione e una gialla. Harry desiderò toccarle, ma non volle tirare troppo la corda. Invece copiò il suo gesto, permettendo a Malfoy di vedere le iris impresse sulla sua pelle. La striscia gialla sui petali era dello stesso giallo della calendula sul fianco di Malfoy.

“I miei genitori hanno dei draghi sulle loro braccia.” Disse Malfoy, fissandolo. Harry sbatté le palpebre. Non sapeva che i genitori di Malfoy fossero anime gemelle. “È così che mi è stato dato il mio nome.”

Il suo nome. Draco. Che Harry immaginava di dover iniziare a usare, vista la situazione. “Glielo dirai?”

“Assolutamente no.” disse, tirandosi di nuovo su i pantaloni. Harry lo imitò. “Brutti guai bollono in pentola, e tu hai reso la tua posizione molto chiara. Dirgli che sei la mia anima gemella renderebbe soltanto le cose più difficili per loro.”

“Quindi?” Chiese Harry, punto sul vivo. “Facciamo finta di niente?”

“Precisamente.” Annuì lui, e le mani di Harry si strinsero a pugno. “Facciamo finta che non sia cambiato nulla. Siamo ancora nemici, e ci odiamo ancora.”  
“Va bene.” Sputò, cercando di accumulare abbastanza rabbia per nascondere il suo dolore. Allungò la mano verso la porta. Era sempre stato preoccupato che la sua anima gemella non lo avrebbe voluto, aveva passato tutta la sua vita tra la gratitudine di avere un marchio e il terrore nei suoi confronti; e ora tutto quello che aveva sempre temuto si era stava realizzando.

Draco afferrò il retro della sua tunica. “Aspetta! Ho detto _fare finta_ , cretino. Che ci piaccia o meno, siamo anime gemelle e questo conta. Facciamo finta di essere nemici, per il bene di entrambi. Ma… ma, in privato, così, non dobbiamo esserlo. Non più. Non se tu… non se tu non lo vuoi.”

Harry si girò e per la prima volta vide Draco insicuro. C’era un rossore sulle sue guance e la presa sulla sua tunica era ferrea.

Draco era un bastardo. Era arrogante e rude e aveva chiamato Hermione Sanguesporco. Parlava dei Nati Babbani che venivano pietrificati come se fosse una cosa positiva, e ogni volta che apriva la bocca per straparlare riguardo la purezza di sangue Harry doveva resistere all’impulso di piantare un pugno sulla sua faccia arrogante.

Ma era la sua anima gemella. Quindi non poteva essere del tutto malvagio.

“Sì.” Deglutì. “Mi piacerebbe.” Sperò di non star commettendo un errore.

Draco gli rivolse un sorriso esitante, e Harry non poté fare a meno di restituirlo.

-

  
  
Draco era stato continuamente sull’orlo di un attacco di panico sin da quando aveva sentito quel dolore lancinante al fianco davanti a tutti, eppure in quel momento si sentiva quasi tranquillo. C’era un piano, _avevano_ un piano, e lui era intelligente. Era il più intelligente del loro anno dopo la Granger, e comunque aveva voti più alti dei suoi nella magia pratica. Poteva farcela.

Poi la sua anima gemella dimostrò di essere _pazza_ quando inclinò la testa da un lato e chiese: “Lo senti anche tu?”

“Sentire cosa?” fece per chiedere Draco, ma prima che ne avesse l’occasione Potter- no, Harry schizzò fuori dalla stanza e corse lungo il corridoio.

Draco esitò per un momento, poi si rassegnò al fatto che con ogni probabilità era condannato a passare il resto della sua vita a correre dietro la sua pazza e idiota anima gemella _decisamente_ Grifondoro e si sbrigò e seguirlo. Harry stava premendo l’orecchio contro il muro e Draco ebbe un flashback di quando Luna stava cercando delle creature chiamate nargilli durante una riunione di famiglia. A Harry e sua cugina non sarebbe mai stato permesso di incontrarsi. “Davvero non lo puoi sentire?” chiese Harry per poi correre via di nuovo, impedendo ancora a Draco di rispondergli.

Meraviglioso.

Lo seguì, e finì per sbattergli contro. “Harry! Cosa stai facendo-“ Draco guardò sopra la sua spalla e deglutì. Senza pensare, afferrò la sua mano.

Poi, prima che potesse vergognarsi della propria azione, Harry la strinse di rimando. “Beh, almeno sappiamo che nessuno di noi due è l’erede.”

Davanti a loro c’erano i corpi – per mancanza di altre parole – pietrificati di Nick Quasi-Senza-Testa e Justin Finch-Fletchly.  
 

-

  
  
Harry aveva mandato via Draco prima di denunciare l’aggressione, certo che tutti avrebbero pensato che fosse l’erede. Draco aveva cercato di far notare che a lui non sarebbe importato, ma Harry lo aveva allontanato comunque.

 Continuarono a incontrarsi di notte, e capirono velocemente che non era una soluzione praticabile. “Blaise inizierà davvero a pensare che io c’entri con tutto questo se non smetto di sparire nel cuore della notte.” Brontolò Draco, seduto di fonte a Harry con una scacchiera tra di loro. “Fai schifo a scacchi, tra l’altro.”

“Lo so.” Sospirò Harry. “Ron me lo dice. Spesso. A proposito, Neville mi ha beccato due volte mentre uscivo questa settimana. Non pensa che io sia l’erede, ma sicuramente sa che sto combinando _qualcosa_. Ha cercato di menzionarlo a Ron, ma fortunatamente lui ha solo pensato che stesse parlando della pozione Polisucco.”

Draco si bloccò. Harry realizzò all’improvviso non solo di non aver mai parlato a Draco della pozione, ma anche che questa era diventata completamente inutile dal momento che poteva chiedergli qualsiasi cosa quando voleva. Inoltre sapeva per certo che Draco non era l’erede. Non che lo avesse detto a Ron o Hermione. “La _cosa_?”

“Huh,” disse Harry. Uno dei cavalieri di Draco sguainò una spada, puntandola contro di lui. “Credo che ci siano delle cose che dovrei dirti.”

Stava quasi per menzionare lo strano elfo domestico che continuava a seguirlo in giro, Dobby, perché immaginava che Draco potesse saperne più di lui al riguardo. Ma già credeva che fosse pazzo per via delle voci, non voleva che lo reputasse strano al punto da essere vittima di stalking da parte di un elfo domestico.

Dopo avergli sentito vuotare il sacco, Draco sembrò impressionato, seppur controvoglia. “Granger è davvero brillante come dicono. Quella è una pozione molto complessa.” Schioccò le dita e il set di scacchi iniziò a riordinarsi da solo. “Nonostante ciò, sarebbe meglio se lasciaste che ci dia un’occhiata. I miei voti in pozioni sono più alti dei suoi.”

“Che senso avrebbe?” chiese Harry. “Non ci serve più.”

“Hai per le mani una pozione Polisucco quasi completa, cosa vorresti farci? Buttarla via? Assolutamente no. Ci metteremo un incantesimo preservante e la conserveremo.”

“Non abbiamo studiato un incantesimo preservante così forte.” Fece notare Harry.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece svanire il set. “Fortunatamente c’è una cosa chiamata _libreria_.”

Harry desiderò fortemente che tutta quella faccenda delle anime gemelle non fosse un segreto, anche solo per mollare Draco a Hermione e risparmiarsi l’emicrania.

-

Non riuscirono a trovare un modo per convincere Ron e Hermione a non seguire il piano. Draco ispezionò la pozione e, non trovandoci nessuna pecca, disse a Harry di usarne la minore quantità possibile. “Più tardi mi intrufolerò e penserò al resto. Tu dì ai tuoi amici che l’hai buttata via, la terrò io nel mio dormitorio.”  
Harry incrociò le braccia, esitante. “Perché il tuo dormitorio? Cosa ci vuoi fare?”

Draco avrebbe voluto sentirsi offeso, ma onestamente era un po’ sollevato che Harry non fosse un completo idiota. Solo perché erano anime gemelle non significava che qualcuno di loro fosse _cambiato_ , anche se facevano del loro meglio per evitare argomenti spinosi. Il che era incredibilmente difficile, viste le circostanze. “Niente. Te la restituirò la prossima volta che ci incontreremo, se vuoi. Ma assicurati di tenerla al sicuro, e non dirlo ai tuoi amichetti.”

L’espressione di Harry si irrigidì, ma acconsentì. Draco lo trovava infinitamente meno irritante quando gli dava retta. Quindi le cose andarono come previsto, per la maggior parte. Sgattaiolò nel bagno delle ragazze, incantò e imbottigliò il resto della pozione Polisucco, poi si aggirò per il corridoio dove aveva suggerito a Harry di aspettarlo. Li trovò a girovagare solo in due, e non poté chiedere che fine avesse fatto Hermione perché, teoricamente, non doveva sapere chi fossero in realtà.

Rispose alle loro domande, non dicendo nulla che non avesse già detto a Harry. Dopodiché loro corsero via prima che scadesse l’ora, e Draco scosse la testa. Non aveva mai visto Crabbe o Goyle correre prima d’allora. In più, né Crabbe né Goyle erano così stupidi. Facevano solamente finta di esserlo perché preferivano essere sottovalutati.

Blaise era tornato a casa per le vacanze, quindi aveva la loro camera tutta per sé e non doveva più squagliarsela facendo attenzione a non essere scoperto ogni notte. L’ultimo giorno delle vacanze, tuttavia, mentre usciva trovò Millie seduta nella sala comune, il suo gatto sulle ginocchia e un libro in mano. Lo infilò sotto un cuscino non appena lo vide arrivare. “Cosa stai facendo?” scattò. La sua rabbia non riuscì a nascondere la paura.

“Era un libro babbano?” le chiese, corrucciando la fronte.

Lei distolse lo sguardo, rifiutandosi di rispondere. Draco avrebbe potuto andarsene, dopotutto Millie non avrebbe detto nulla riguardo alla sua scappatella perché, se lo avesse fatto, allora lui avrebbe potuto dire in giro di averla vista leggere un libro babbano. Poteva semplicemente andarsene e fare finta di non aver visto niente, e lei gliene sarebbe stata grata.

Eppure quel momento gli sembrò importante. Sentì che contava.

Cosa gli importava se Millie stava leggendo un libro babbano? Era davvero un problema? Sua mamma era una Babbana, dopotutto. Era solo una Mezzosangue. Se lo dimenticava spesso, perché era una Bulstrode, una delle Sacre Ventotto. Era graffiante e aveva un terrificante talento per la trasfigurazione. Era la figlia di una famiglia purosangue, ma non lo era lei stessa. “Tuo padre è preoccupato per te?”

Non aveva intenzione di chiederglielo. Millie dovette essere sorpresa quanto lui, perché si girò a guardarlo. “Cosa?”

“Sai, per gli…” gesticolò con la mano per mimare l’ipotetico mostro che se ne andava in giro ad attaccare studenti dai pedigree discutibili. Lei continuò a fissarlo, e Draco non sapeva cosa stava facendo, per quale ragione glielo avesse chiesto. Pensò di aver perso la ragione quando insistette: “Mia madre è preoccupata, e io sono Purosangue. Sta cercando di convincere mio padre a chiudere la scuola, ma lui non ne vuole sapere.”

Millie aveva perso un po’ della paura e ora sembrava semplicemente in guardia. “Se tua madre è così preoccupata, perché sei rimasto per le vacanze?”

Il suo istinto volle erigere muri intorno a sé, indossare l’arroganza intorno alle spalle come un’armatura e usare parole graffianti per tagliarla a pezzettini. Ma ingioiò il rospo. Nella luce tenue del fuoco scoppiettante, nelle ore tra la mezzanotte e l’alba, con Millie che lo fissava come se non lo avesse mai visto prima, ignorò il proprio istinto. “È da quest’estate che litigano. Non hanno mai litigato. Non voglio averci a che fare, quindi ho deciso di rimanere.” Si leccò le labbra e ripeté. “Tuo padre è preoccupato per te?”

Lei sorrise. Era la prima volta che la vedeva sorridere. “Terrorizzato. Ma non è che a casa io sia più al sicuro di qui. Una cosa è avere una figlia bastarda con una babbana; un’altra è riconoscerla e darle il tuo nome.”

“I tuoi genitori erano sposati.” Disse, mentre quelle informazioni gli rigiravano nella testa. Sembrava tutto così difficile, e pensò che non avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

Millie era la figlia di una rispettabile famiglia purosangue. Era una Serpeverde, una esemplare oltretutto. Guadagnava una quantità decente di punti della casa dalla McGonagall – tra tutte le persone – e veniva a fare il tifo a ogni partita di Quidditch.

“Per quel breve periodo prima che mia madre morisse.” Convenne Millie, la sua faccia di nuovo neutra. “Solo pochi giorni dopo la mia nascita. Solo pochi giorni dopo aver ricevuto il nome di mio padre.”

Una cosa era avere una Mezzosangue con il nome Bulstrode. Una Babbana con quel nome era totalmente diverso.

Il sangue avrebbe dovuto rimanere puro. I Babbani e la loro razza non avevano posto nel loro mondo. Ma… Millie era cresciuta senza una madre, e poteva essere attaccata esattamente come Granger o qualsiasi altro Mezzosangue o Nato Babbano. Millie, che era _una di loro_. Conosceva le loro tradizioni e portava i loro colori e avrebbe preso a pugni chiunque avesse provato a dire che fosse niente di meno.

“Non è giusto.” Disse. Uscì suonando quasi come una domanda e lui era un Malfoy. Non era insicuro di nulla. “Non è giusto.” Ripeté, con più chiarezza.

Sarebbe arrivato tremendamente in ritardo all’appuntamento con Harry, ma questo era importante.

Quella era, potenzialmente, la conversazione più importante che avesse mai avuto.

“No.” disse piano Millie, gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa. “Non ho mai pensato che lo fosse.”  
 

-

Harry stava aspettando da quasi un’ora e Draco non era mai arrivato in ritardo. Non riusciva a decidere se essere arrabbiato perché gli aveva tirato un bidone, oppure preoccupato, perché poteva esserci un buon motivo per il quale era in ritardo; ad esempio, poteva essere stato attaccato da un mostro proveniente dalla Camera dei Segreti.

Si era appena rassegnato ad andare a letto e angosciarsi in solitudine quando la porta si aprì e Draco scivolò nella classe abbandonata che era diventata il luogo dei loro incontri. “Dove sei stato?” Domandò Harry, imbronciato. Draco chiuse velocemente la porta e si girò. Era più pallido del solito e i suoi occhi blu erano più affilati, più concentrati. Harry non lo aveva mai visto in quel modo prima di allora. “Draco?”

“Dobbiamo capire che tipo di mostro sia quello nella Camera e fermarlo prima che riesca a uccidere qualcuno.” Disse. Gli tremavano le mani.

Harry lo fissò. “Io… Pensavo che non te ne importasse dei Nati Babbani. Pensavo che volessi che la Camera se ne sbarazzasse.”

La sua bocca si storse in una smorfia. “Lo volevo. Io non- I Babbani sono feccia, e non dovrebbero avere nulla a che fare con noi. Lo penso ancora. È solo che non voglio che nessuno debba _morire_ per questo, tutto qui.”

Superficialmente, non era nulla di eclatante. Né Ron né Hermione ne sarebbero stati impressionati. Ma Harry non riusciva a immaginare Dudley rigirarsi contro i suoi preconcetti e affrontarli in quel modo, né tantomeno che cosa avrebbero detto o fatto gli altri Serpeverde se avessero saputo come la pensava Draco.  
Sarebbe stato strano se lo avesse abbracciato in quel momento, ma sentì comunque l’impulso di farlo. Si contenne e disse “Okay. Allora ci lavoreremo insieme, così che nessuno debba morire.”

Le spalle di Draco si rilassarono, come se avesse avuto paura del suo rifiuto, come se avesse teuto che non gli avrebbe permesso di aiutarli.

Harry pensò che gli piacque un po’ di più per aver pensato una cosa simile e per essersi rivolto a lui nonostante ciò. Forse i Grifondoro non avevano il monopolio del coraggio, dopotutto.  
 

-

Ovviamente, era tutto più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Ora che la scuola era tornata a pieno regime stava diventando sempre più difficile per loro due trovare il tempo per incontrarsi. Non potevano permettersi che i loro compagni di stanza diventassero ancora più sospettosi, quindi iniziarono a ritagliare un po’ di tempo durante la giornata per sgattaiolare nella loro classe abbandonata preferita. Mancava un’ora al pranzo, e Draco chiuse un libro con violenza, l’espressione irritata. A volte Harry pensava che Draco fosse una versione più carina e perfida di Hermione. “Cos’è?” Chiese, punzecchiando con cautela il volume polveroso come se questo potesse morderlo.

“ _L’Indice Completo delle Creature Magiche_ , di Newt Scamander.” Rispose Draco, infuriato.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Non è la stessa persone che ha scritto _Animali Fantastici e Dove Trovarli_?”

“Sì, ovviamente. Solo che a confronto con questo era solamente un opuscolo scritto al volo. _Questa_ è una guida totale a ogni creatura magica del _pianeta_. Scamander discusse con esperti di un intelletto uguale al suo ciò che non era riuscito a vedere di persona. Fu vietato dal Ministero quasi subito dopo la sua pubblicazione per aver appoggiato la deregolamentazione di creature pericolose e la promozione di idee che potevano nuocere al pubblico.” Draco fulminò il libro come se lo avesse tradito. “L’ho letto da cima a fondo e non c’è un singolo candidato plausibile per il mostro di Serpeverde. Niente con l’abilità di pietrificare le persone che viva abbastanza a lungo da poter essere vissuto all’era dei fondatori, e la maggior parte delle bestie che pietrificano le persone lo fa per poterle _mangiare_. Dal momento che nessuno è stato divorato, probabilmente non è nessuno di questi.”

“Se era stato vietato dal Ministero come fai ad averne una copia?” Harry, chiesto il permesso con un’occhiata, si allungò per prendere il libro.

Lui scrollò le spalle e Harry lo aprì a una pagina a caso. “Beh, la libreria della mia famiglia ha tenuto una copia, ovviamente. È lo studio sulle creature magiche più esaustivo e accurato di tutti i tempi, nonostante la sua “propaganda incosciente”, come la definisce mia madre.”

Harry alzò la testa di scatto. “Hai chiesto ai tuoi genitori di mandartelo?”

“Ti sembro uno stupido? Certo che no! L’ho semplicemente evocato. Lo rimanderò indietro stanotte, quando nessuno sarà in giro per la libreria e lo vedrà riapparire.”

Si era perso un pezzo. “Lo hai evocato? Come?”

“Con un _incantesimo_.” Ringhiò, e Harry ponderò l’idea di prendere quel tomo di inestimabile valore e tirarglielo sul muso. “Mi hai già visto farlo, non essere ottuso. Ho evocato il mio serpente nella stessa maniera.”

“Quello era il tuo serpente? Pensavo che fosse uno a caso.”

Draco sospirò. “Sei mai attento in classe?”

“Stai per dire qualcosa di utile o sei venuto qui solo per prendermi in giro?” chiese. “Non abbiamo ancora nemmeno fatto gli incantesimi di appello, non so come tu possa conoscere uno.”

Draco alzò le spalle. “Non vedo perché non possa fare entrambi. E comunque Flitwick ha spiegato i relativi movimenti della bacchetta _settimane_ _fa_. È molto più difficile evocare cose che non hai mai visto o toccato – quello è un incantesimo del quinto anno, ed è difficile. Serpensortia è un incantesimo generale per evocare serpenti, ma se lo avessi lanciato senza uno specifico in mente chissà cosa sarebbe saltato fuori. Poteva essere qualunque serpente da qualsiasi parte del mondo, visto che ancora non controllo evocazioni non specifiche. Non volendo rischiare, ho evocato Abigail.”

Harry continuò a fissarlo.

Draco sbuffò e alzò la bacchetta. “Serpensortia!” Il serpente questa volta apparve con molta più calma, scivolando fuori dalla punta della bacchetta e avvinghiandosi intorno al suo braccio. Non era arrabbiato e non stava sibilando. Draco avanzò allungando il braccio. “Questa è Abigail. È una principessa molto viziata che non fa nulla a parte poltrire tutto il giorno.”

“ _Da chi pensi abbia imparato?”_ Sibilò lei, arricciando la testa intorno al polso di Draco.

Harry sussultò. Gli occhi di Draco incontrarono i suoi e si allargarono, rendendosi conto. “La puoi capire?”

“ _Sì. Ti ha chiamato viziato_.” Disse, e non realizzò di non stare parlando in inglese finché Abigail non si srotolò abbastanza da poterlo guardare.

“ _Un Oratore!”_ disse, deliziata. “ _Eccellente. Dì al mio umano che i topi del giardino sono troppo stopposi e che non li mangerò più. D’ora in poi voglio quelli succosi della foresta, oppure da quel posto dove ha preso la mia roccia con l’incanto riscaldante, quelli sono deliziosi, anche se il loro sapore è sempre lo stesso. E digli che non mi piacciono le sue nuove lenzuola, non mi interessa se sono di seta. Quelle di cotone erano molto più comode per raggomitolarsi. Sua madre continua a mettermi nella mia teca, e non mi piace. Dovrebbero semplicemente lasciare il coperchio aperto e io girerei come ritengo opportuno. Ho interrotto solamente una cena, dopotutto, e non ho nemmeno morso nessuno, quindi non capisco perché tutto questo accanimento. Mi piace la lana del vecchio maglione che il mio umano ha messo nella mia teca, ne ha ancora? Altrimenti desidero un altro maglione. Questo non odora più di lui, quindi ora è solamente un impiccio_.”

“Beh?” insistette Draco. “Cosa sta dicendo?”

Lo stavano fissando entrambi con espressioni di identica impazienza e Harry non riuscì a impedirselo. Iniziò come una semplice risatina, ma prima che potesse rendersene conto si stava sbellicando dalle risate, tenendosi lo stomaco e cercando disperatamente di non soffocarsi.

Draco rimandò Abigail nella sua teca e se ne andò, lasciandolo nella classe da solo, ancora che rideva.  
 

-

Draco pensava di starsela cavando bene a nascondere tutti i suoi incontri segreti con Harry dai suoi amici. Continuò a pensarlo finché Blaise non lo mise con le spalle al muro nella loro stanza. “Non c’entri con tutto questo, vero? Non pensavo che tu lo fossi, e comunque fai schifo a tenermi nascoste le cose. Ma stai continuando ad andartene in giro di nascosto, e non hai detto niente a me o a Pansy. Quindi, che sta succedendo?”

Blaise era fin troppo intelligente per ingannarlo e lui aveva solamente due segreti sulla coscienza. Entrambi potevano farlo finire diseredato, quindi optò per quello che non riguardava la sua anima gemella. Evitare di cambiarsi quando c’era Blaise era un incubo. Non aveva idea di come Harry ci riuscisse, visto che condivideva la camera con altre quattro persone e Draco trovava fin troppo difficile nascondersi da una soltanto.

“Sapevi che Millie è una Mezzosangue?”

Chiaramente non era quello che Blaise aspettava di sentirsi dire. “Certo, tutti lo sanno.”

“Ce ne sono altri sei nella nostra Casa, e due Nati Babbani.” Disse. “Ho controllato. In totale sono nove Serpeverde che potrebbero essere uccisi.”

“Sei il figlio di un Malfoy e di una Black. Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.” Disse.

Draco gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Sì, beh, non tutto gira intorno a me. Non penso che Millie o nessun altro dovrebbero finire ammazzati per come sono nati. Una ragazza è morta l’ultima volta che la Camera è stata aperta. Vedere i Nati Babbani pietrificati per metà dell’anno è… va bene, è stato un po’ divertente se devo essere sincero. Ma non voglio che qualcuno muoia.”

Il suo cuore stava battendo all’impazzata, perché Blaise era il suo migliore amico sin da quando erano bambini, e non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto in quel momento. Erano stati cresciuti e indottrinati a pensare che il sangue fosse la cosa più importante. E Draco non stava dicendo che non fosse importante, perché lo era, ma… forse vivere era più importante della purezza. Forse la vita era più importante.

Blaise stette in silenzio fin troppo a lungo, le braccia incrociate al petto. Infine, sospirò. “Non posso credere che tu abbia ammesso che il mondo non gira attorno a te. Avrei dovuto chiamare Pansy per farla assistere a questo momento.”

Il sollievo quasi gli fece girare la testa. Afferrò un cuscino dal suo letto e colpì Blaise sulla testa. “Scemo. Mi aiuti o no?”

“Suppongo che sia meglio di sì.” Gli sparò un sorrisetto. “Sei inutile quando sei da solo.”

La verità su Harry gli stava pizzicando la gola, rischiando di uscire fuori; quindi Draco prese il cuscino e continuò a schiaffeggiare Blaise finché il ragazzo non perse la sua impeccabile facciata e cedette all’inevitabile lotta di cuscini.

-

“Sarebbe dovuto essere più semplice se ci avessimo lavorato tutti insieme.” Borbottò Draco, guardando la pergamena piena di appunti che lui, Blaise e Pansy avevano messo insieme. Di fianco c’era quella che avevano fatto Hermione, Ron e Harry.

Tutti loro avevano accumulato innumerevoli ore di ricerca, ma senza ottenere nemmeno una singola informazione utile.

Le cose rimasero in quel modo finché Harry non lo trascinò in un corridoio poco illuminato dopo Trasfigurazione. “Sei impazzito?” sibilò Draco. “Potrebbe vederci chiunque!”

“È importante.” Disse Harry, per poi rivelargli tutto riguardo il diario e i suoi misteriosi contenuti.

Draco era sempre più scandalizzato a ogni parola che usciva dalle labbra della sua anima gemella. “Harry! Sei stupido, suicida o entrambe le cose? Non rispondere. Qualsiasi cosa sia quel diario, sembra magia oscura.”

“Non mi hai sentito, forse? Hagrid ha aperto la Camera!”

“S _ei_ stupido.” Mormorò Draco, meravigliato. “Ma lo hai _visto_ , quel babbeo? Non farebbe del male ad un pixie. Se uno gli si posasse sulla spalla troppo a lungo lo adotterebbe. In più è un _mezzogigante_. Non ha aperto la Camera appartenuta a Salazar Serpeverde. Se quello che hai visto è vero, ed è un grande “se”, perché non dovresti mai fidarti di artefatti magici oscuri, allora era tutta una messinscena.”

Un po’ di colore fluì di nuovo sul suo viso. “Pensi che potrebbe essere innocente?”

Santo cielo. “Penso che Hagrid abbia una lunga lista di crimini sulla sua fedina, primo tra tutti l’essere un abominio mezzosangue, ma non è un assassino. Non penserei nemmeno per un secondo che Hagrid abbia ucciso quella ragazza.

Harry incrociò le braccia. “Vorrei abbracciarti e tirarti un pugno nello stesso tempo.”

Draco lanciò un’occhiata all’entrata del corridoio dal quale chiunque sarebbe potuto passare e vederli in qualsiasi momento. “Meglio che tu non faccia nessuna delle due cose. Dobbiamo distruggere quel diario. Non scriverci di nuovo.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, tesoro.”

Se Draco avesse ucciso la sua anima gemella almeno non avrebbe più dovuto sorbirsi il suo atteggiamento.  
 

-

Ovviamente non fecero in tempo a provare a distruggere il diario che qualcuno si introdusse nel loro dormitorio e lo rubò.

Harry si aspettava che Draco si mettesse a urlare; invece gli si dipinse sul viso un’espressione pensierosa e iniziò a camminare in tondo. “Pensi…” iniziò. Si morse la lingua e tornò a muoversi.

Aspettò per un paio di minuti prima di chiedere “Penso che cosa?”

Draco era arrivato al punto di mordersi il labbro a sangue quando si girò per affrontarlo. “Pensi che l’erede Serpeverde sia un Grifondoro?”

“Perché lo dici?” chiese, ma non appena le parole lasciarono la sua bocca ebbe la risposta: la Signora Grassa non avrebbe lasciato passare nessuno che non fosse un Grifondoro, e non c’erano segni di maledizioni o scassinature. “Merda.”

Draco annuì nervosamente e tornò a girovagare per la stanza.

Voleva dire che un Grifondoro non l’avrebbe mai fatto, che nessuno nella sua Casa stava provando a uccidere altri studenti. Ma in passato avrebbe anche detto che nessun Serpeverde avrebbe voluto mai aiutare i Nati Babbani e i Mezzosangue, eppure stava guardando alla prova vivente del contrario. Se si era sbagliato su quello, allora era possibile che si stesse sbagliando anche sul resto.

Che gran casino.  
 

-

  
   
Fu tutto tranquillo per i successivi mesi e non fecero molti progressi.

Poi Hermione Granger e Penelope Clearwater furono ritrovate pietrificate.

Penelope Clearwater era una Purosangue.

Sua madre gli spedì una valanga di lettere, dicendo che voleva ritirare Draco dalla scuola, che stava spingendo suo padre a fare qualcosa a riguardo, che Draco dovrebbe dare ascolto a professori e non andarsene in giro per conto suo.

Non poteva darle ascolto, ovviamente. Sgattaiolò fuori poco prima dell’alba e andò nel bagno delle ragazze del secondo piano con il fantasma che piangeva sempre; era l’unico posto dove lui e Harry potevano sperare di incontrarsi senza essere beccati.

Harry apparve poco dopo, esausto e ricoperto di graffi. “Che ti è successo?” chiese Draco.

“Ragni.” Disse, come se questo si spiegasse da solo. “Silente se n’è andato e Hagrid è stato arrestato.”

“Dove cacchio è sparito, in un momento come questo?” chiese. Poi metabolizzò il resto della frase e pensò alle lettere di sua madre. “Oh. Mio padre-“

“È dietro a tutto quanto.” Scattò. “Spero che tu sia felice.”

Draco fece un passo indietro, punto sul vivo. “Non c’è solo mio padre nel consiglio di Hogwarts, sai. Serve un voto unanime per rimuovere il preside.”

“E sono sicuro che ci abbiano pensato tutti da soli.” Continuò Harry acidamente. “Quindi, Hagrid andrà in prigione per un crimine che non ha commesso – ripeto, a quanto dici tu – mentre Hermione è pietrificata, e tuo padre fa cosa? Si dà una pacca sulla spalla?”

“Non dire una parola su mio padre.” Reagì Draco. “Gli studenti stanno continuando a cadere come mosche, perché Silente _non_ dovrebbe essere licenziato? È evidente che non stia facendo nulla. Altrimenti la tua cara Sanguesporco non sarebbe pietrificata adesso.”

Harry gli afferrò il bavero della camicia e lo sbatté contro il muro. “NON CHIAMARLA SANGUESPORCO!”

“Non parlare di mio padre.” Tirò su col naso, ritirandosi dietro alla sua fredda maschera Purosangue. “So che non hai esperienza personale a riguardo, ma la maggior parte delle persone non prende bene commenti derogatori su chi li ha messi al mondo e cresciuti.”

Harry sbiancò e Draco quasi volle chiedergli scusa. Ma aveva cominciato lui; e poteva anche essere la sua anima gemella, ma ciò non voleva dire che potesse parlare male dei suoi genitori. Harry lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò. “Sono stato uno stupido a pensare che tu fossi migliore di loro.”

Draco non sapeva dove cominciare per affrontare quell’affermazione. Che Harry fosse senza ombra di dubbio un idiota, che “loro”, come li aveva chiamati, erano i suoi amici e la sua famiglia e che lui ci stava _provando_ , dannazione. Non ebbe l’occasione di dire nulla di tutto quello perché Harry marciò fuori dal bagno, lasciandolo lì da solo.

-

Non parlavano più. Se Draco voleva l’opportunità di gettarsi quella nuova mentalità pro-Babbani alle spalle, quello era il momento perfetto.

Però era ancora preoccupato per Millie e gli altri Serpeverde con sangue babbano, e perfino per i ragazzi delle altre Case se gli andava di essere brutalmente onesto con sé stesso, e non gli andava. Continuava a desiderare che nessuno morisse. Anima gemella o meno.

Era passata una settimana dal loro litigio e stava giocherellando con Abigail sul suo letto, lasciando che gli strisciasse sulle mani; le muoveva, allargandole e distanziandole così che lei dovesse continuamente muoversi per non cadere sul materasso. Stava facendo del suo meglio per non pensare a Harry, il che significava che non pensava a nulla al di fuori di lui. Ritornò con la mente al loro primo incontro dopo essersi toccati, quando si erano mostrati a vicenda i propri marchi. Ovviamente Harry era riuscito a rovinare tutto anche quella volta quando era schizzato fuori dalla stanza come pazzoide dritto verso la pietrificata Mrs. Norris, millantando di aver sentito delle _voci_ -

 “Madre di Merlino.” Esalò Draco, guardando Abigail. “È un serpente.”

Blaise era a un colloquio con la Sprout riguardo il suo progetto finale e Draco non voleva perdere tempo a cercare Pansy. Evocò il proprio gufo e mandò un messaggio a Harry, dicendogli di incontrarlo in quell’orripilante bagno delle ragazze. Harry poteva anche odiarlo al momento, ma Draco aveva finalmente capito cos’era il mostro. Non conosceva nessun’altro serpente che potesse pietrificare le persone, ma non importava: se era un serpente, c’era una possibilità che Harry potesse fermarlo.

Piton non li stava tenendo particolarmente d’occhio, contando sul fatto che il loro istinto di autoconservazione li tenesse confinati al sicuro nella sala comune. Ma Draco non poteva dire qualcosa di così importante in una lettera e Harry doveva sapere.

“Dove stai andando?” gli chiese Millie mentre lui si avvicinava a grandi falcate alla porta. Non c’erano molte persone nella sala comune, ma alzarono tutte gli occhi all’esclamazione della ragazza.

La guardò male. “Non sono affari tuoi.” Continuò a camminare verso l’uscita, ma una mano forte gli afferrò il gomito e lo tirò indietro.

“Non è sicuro!” disse Millie. “Sei un Purosangue, ma anche Clearwater lo era ed è stata attaccata lo stesso. Non puoi andare.”

Non c’era tempo per quello. Si liberò dalla sua presa. “Se avessi voluto la tua opinione, Bulstrode, stai sicura che te l’avrei chiesta.”

Corse fuori prima che qualcun altro potesse fermarlo. Una volta fuori divenne più difficile, sembrava che i professori pattugliassero ogni angolo. Gli ci volle fin troppo per arrivare al bagno e, quando lo fece, non trovò nessuno. Controllò ogni porta, ma c’era solo la ragazza fantasma che piangeva.

Che Harry non fosse riuscito a uscire? Che non avesse ricevuto il suo messaggio? O, peggio, che lo stesse semplicemente ignorando?

Draco camminò avanti e indietro. Harry doveva sapere, e lui non aveva modo di intrufolarsi nella sala comune di Grifondoro dal momento che aveva lasciato tenere a Harry la pozione Polisucco. Poteva andare Luna, lei aveva amici in Grifondoro. Ma avrebbe dovuto mandare sua cugina per dei corridoi dove c’era qualche sorta di serpente che stava cercando di uccidere delle persone e sua madre non sarebbe mai stata d’accordo. In realtà sarebbe stata ancora meno d’accordo che fosse _lui_ a girare quei corridoi, ma Draco non poteva farci niente.

Ci fu un suono di passi dietro di lui. “Finalmente!” esclamò, girandosi. “Perché ci hai messo tanto?”

Non era Harry.

Era una ragazza imbrattata di sangue che, dopo un iniziale momento di confusione, riconobbe essere la sorella di Weasley. “Che ti è successo?” Domandò, avvicinandosi senza toccarla. Non vide nessuna ferita. “Sei stata attaccata? È stato il serpente? Dobbiamo portarti in infermeria!”

Le afferrò la mano, ed era fredda come il ghiaccio. La lasciò andare immediatamente, mentre un senso di profondo disagio iniziava a farsi strada in lui. Lei girò lentamente la testa, mostrando un’espressione vacua. Fece un passo indietro. C’era qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di molto strano. “Immagino di dover cambiare il messaggio.” Disse, inclinando la testa da un lato. Le sue labbra si arricciarono in un sorrisetto crudele. “Sai troppo. Dovrai morire con lei.”

Draco cercò la bacchetta, ma lei fu più veloce. L’ultima cosa che vide fu una brillante luce rossa.

Almeno non era verde.

-

“Siamo arrivati troppo tardi.” Disse Harry, in piedi con il resto degli studenti a guardare il sangue che gocciolava giù dal muro.

_I loro scheletri giaceranno nella Camera per sempre._

“Chi manca?” alzò la voce Dean. “A chi si riferisce il messaggio?”

Il viso della McGonagall si accartocciò mentre si stringeva le mani. Lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Ron, poi distolse lo sguardo. “A Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy. I loro genitori sono già stati contattati.”

La mano di Harry corse sul fianco, piantando le unghie nel suo marchio mentre una densa e soffocante paura gli bloccava il respiro. Aveva ricevuto il messaggio di Draco e aveva avuto intenzione di andare, ma aveva promesso a Ron che avrebbe visitato Hermione con lui, poi avevano trovato il messaggio riguardo al basilisco e se n’era completamente dimenticato.

Non poteva essere successo davvero.

Non Draco. Non la sua anima gemella. E Ginny… era la sorella del suo migliore amico.

Guardò Ron e vide la stessa determinazione sul suo viso.

Non sarebbero rimasti seduti a guardare.

-

“Quella maledetta serpe!” ringhiò Ron. “C’era lo zampino di Malfoy, lo sapevo! Probabilmente l’ha portata lì sotto lui stesso. Probabilmente se la sta ridendo dalla grossa, facendo finta di essere innocente prima di trascinare la mia sorellina lì sotto per finire di ammazzarla. Gli torcerò quel collo ossuto, disgustosa, arrogante _sanguisuga_. Spero che ci muoia in quella Camera.”

Non avrebbe dovuto dire nulla. Draco avrebbe voluto che lui non dicesse nulla.

“STAI ZITTO!” urlò. “Lui non- non lo ha fatto! Non- anche lui è in pericolo, e aiuteremo anche lui. Non è stato lui, Ron. Lui- non l’ha fatto.”

Il suo migliore amico lo stava guardando come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “Che ti prende? Certo che è stato lui! Malfoy è un bastardo bigotto, certo che è stato lui!”

Harry era così arrabbiato che non riusciva a parlare. C’era un misto di senso di colpa e preoccupazione che gli turbinavano dentro, e non sapeva come dare voce nessuna delle due. Quindi optò per strattonare giù il bordo dei pantaloni e alzarsi la maglia. I colori brillanti delle iris risaltavano sulla sua pelle. Ron sapeva che aveva un’anima gemella, aveva visto il piccolo cerchio nero sul suo fianco. Sapeva cosa significava. Il ragazzo allungò la mano e con dita tremanti toccò delicatamente il bordo di un petalo viola. “Malfoy?”

Harry annuì, così teso che pensava di potersi spezzare. Deglutì il nodo che gli si era formato in gola. “È… è tremendo. Ma è anche carino, ogni tanto. Non ha preso tua sorella. Sono mesi che stava cercando di aiutarci a capire la situazione.”

Ron annuì, fissando ancora il marchio, ma era evidente che non lo stesse guardando davvero. “Il club dei duellanti?” chiese. “Quando ti ha messo la mano sulla bocca. È stato allora che vi siete toccati per la prima volta a pelle nuda?”

“Già.” Si strofinò il collo. “So che avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma lui voleva tenerlo segreto e immagino di averlo voluto anche io. Ma non è lui l’erede. Non vuole morto nessuno.”

“Beh.” Disse Ron, rassegnato. “Immagino che dovremo salvare anche lui, allora; visto che è la tua anima gemella ed è carino ogni tanto.”  
 

-

  
  
Lockhart risultò essere un completo codardo senza nessuna spina dorsale e finì per marciare verso la Camera con le loro bacchette puntate sulla schiena. Harry passò le dita sull’incisione a forma di serpente del lavandino, ed ebbe una strisciante epifania su cosa dovesse fare. Guardò Ron. “Non sclerare.”

Ron alzò entrambe le sopracciglia. “Hai una personalità meravigliosamente rilassante. Te l’avevo mai detto?”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e si concentrò sul serpente, lo immaginò muoversi, pensò alla luce che danzava sulle scaglie e la lingua guizzante di Abigail mentre si avvolgeva intorno al braccio di Draco. “ _Apriti_.” Sibilò.

Lockhart tirò col fiato e Ron imprecò. Il lavandino si abbassò per poi sparire, lasciando un grosso tubo e una lunga discesa. “Vai pure.” Disse allegramente Ron, spingendo Lockhart giù per il tubo. Poi si girò verso Harry. “Da quanto sei in grado di farlo?”

“Tutta la mia vita, credo.” Disse, onestamente.

Ron annuì, poi puntò la bacchetta contro Harry e la agitò in un’accurata imitazione del dito giudicante di sua madre. “Altri segreti che devi dirmi? Altri segreti in generale?”

“No.” sorrise. “Questo era l’ultimo.”

“Bene.” Ron annuì. “Sei il mio migliore amico, basta segreti. Ok?”

“Ok.” Convenne; poi saltarono entrambi giù nel buco.  
 

-

Ginny e Draco sembravano morti, stesi per terra pallidi e immobili. Harry voleva correre da loro, voleva scuoterli finché non si fossero svegliati, voleva gli occhi vivaci di Draco che lo guardavano male. Voleva la sua anima gemella.

Erano stati così crudeli l’un l’altro, l’ultima volta che si erano visti.

Non poteva essere quella la fine. La loro storia poteva finire in quel modo.  
 

-

Draco si svegliò lentamente, lo schiantesimo da cui era stato colpito che svaniva a passo di lumaca. Per prima cosa si accorse di essere riverso su un pavimento freddo e sporco. Poi sentì delle persone che parlavano e, dopo un momento di concentrazione, realizzò che erano Harry e chiunque fosse veramente l’Erede, visto che ovviamente non era Ginny Weasley.

Voleva urlare a Harry di scappare, ma non poteva, non ancora. Era ancora sotto l’effetto dello schiantesimo, e ci sarebbero voluti svariati minuti prima che svanisse del tutto. Quando la forma più o meno corporea si dichiarò essere Lord Voldemort, Draco sentì di nuovo i propri muscoli, anche se indolenziti e pesanti come il piombo. Più o meno nel momento in cui l’aspirante signore oscuro evocò un _basilisco_ (perché nessuno di loro aveva pensato a un basilisco? Solo perché non tendevano a pietrificare le loro prede non significava che non potessero, si sentiva un completo idiota) l’incantesimo era scemato abbastanza da permettergli di tirarsi dolorosamente in piedi.

“PARLI SERPENTESE!” urlò, disperandosi - non per la prima volta - della stupidità della propria anima gemella. “PARLA AL DANNATO SERPENTE!”

“Draco! Sei sveglio!” disse gioiosamente Harry, prima di essere quasi mangiato dal basilisco gigante. Draco urlò. Harry cercò di sibilare e il rettile non fece altro che scattare in avanti, quasi inghiottendoselo intero. “Non mi ascolta!”

Tom rise, rigirandosi delicatamente la bacchetta di Harry tra le dita. “È fedele solamente a me, razza di sempliciotti. Mia è stata la prima voce che ha udito dopo Serpeverde in persona. Non mi tradirà.”

Draco si tastò il mantello. Aveva ancora la sua bacchetta.

Se la forza vitale di Tom era davvero connessa a quella di Ginny, non sarebbe riuscito a colpirlo senza ferirla. Ma poteva aiutare Harry.

Tirò fuori la bacchetta. “Serpensortia!”

Un serpente a sonagli spuntò dalla punta della sua bacchetta. La risata di Tom prese una piega palesemente derisoria. “Oh, ti prego, evoca pure tutti i piccoli aiutanti che desideri. Non proverò nemmeno a fermarti.”

Draco digrignò i denti, poi si costrinse a rilassarsi e respirare. Alzò di nuovo la bacchetta, frugando nella memoria e concentrandosi su ogni dettagliato paragrafo dell’Indice di Scamander. “Serpensortia! Serpensortia! Serpensortia!”

Un mamba nero. Una vipera. Un cobra.

Harry sibilò mentre scappava e tutti si diressero verso di lui, ma non potevano essere d’aiuto contro un basilisco.

Poteva farcela. Incantesimi era la sua materia preferita. “Serpensortia!”

Un pitone di nove metri si materializzò, scoppiettando nell’aria, e fu abbastanza forte da sbilanciare il basilisco. Danzò seguendo le istruzioni di Harry, dimostrandosi grande a sufficienza da dare fastidio ma piccolo abbastanza da scivolare via.

“Serpensortia!” urlò Draco, e un anaconda di dodici metri si unì alla mischia.

Non era quello che stava cercando di evocare. Non era quello che voleva.

“Serpensortia!”

Un ashwinder esageratamente grande strisciò sul pavimento, lasciando bruciature sul suo cammino. Doveva essere arrivato da un vulcano.

“Impressionante.” Disse Tom, guardandolo in un modo che gli fece accapponare la pelle. “Forse avrei dovuto prendere la _tua_ magia.”

Era _disgustoso_. “Non prenderai la magia di nessuno.” Disse Draco, avanzando per posizionarsi tra Tom e la Weasley. “Non farai niente. Non lascerai mai questa camera.”

Ci fu una punta di pietà nella voce di Tom: “Le tue evocazioni sono ben fatte e stanno provando di essere una valida distrazione. Ma il basilisco li ucciderà presto, poi ucciderà Harry Potter. E poi te.”

“Nessuno” ringhiò tra i denti, stringendo la bacchetta così forte da temere di spezzarla “ucciderà Harry Potter. Certamente non tu, _schifoso Sanguesporco razzamista_.”

La rabbia che deturpò la faccia di Tom lo ripagò appieno. Draco fece scattare il braccio, la bacchetta tenuta dritta e rigida, la promessa di una vittoria che cantava nelle sue vene. “SERPENSORTIA!”

Per un secondo non accade nulla.

Poi dalla sua bacchetta eruttò quello che stava cercando di evocare sin dall’inizio: una viverna.

Un incrocio tra un serpente e un drago, alto la metà della lunghezza del basilisco. Era una bestia selvatica e terrificante a cui non ci si sarebbe dovuti avvicinare in nessuna circostanza.

Ma Harry aprì la bocca e quella strana lingua sibilante ne uscì.

Pochi istanti dopo, la viverna e il basilisco erano ingaggiati in una lotta mortale.

Gli era costato troppa magia, Draco dovette mettercela tutta per rimanere in piedi e non crollare sul pavimento della camera. “Dicevi?” chiese, alzando un singolo sopracciglio nella migliore imitazione di suo padre.

-

La viverna era fantastica: mordeva e artigliava il basilisco. Harry ebbe un momento di ispirazione. “ _Gli occhi! Accecalo!”_ Urlò.

La viverna cambiò il suo attacco e, pochi minuti dopo, il basilisco emise un verso di dolore mentre i suoi occhi mortali venivano danneggiati dagli artigli della viverna. Tom urlava in preda alla rabbia, ma Harry lo ignorò. Mandò l’ashwinder a strisciare sul basilisco e, dovunque esso toccasse, le dure scaglie si scioglievano. A quel punto anche i serpenti più piccoli evocati da Draco poterono essere d’aiuto. Si arrampicarono sulla schiena del basilisco e morsero direttamente i suoi muscoli scoperti, facendo urlare di dolore la creatura.

Il basilisco si dimenò da una parte all’altra nel tentativo di levarsi di dosso i serpenti che lo stavano attaccando e scappare quando la viverna tornò alla carica.

Il basilisco urtò i muri della Camera con fragorosa potenza. La viverna sembrò pensare che fosse un’eccellente idea, perché iniziò anch’essa a sbattere contro il soffitto. Harry non ne capì il motivo finché una grossa pietra non cadde sulla testa del basilisco, disorientandolo abbastanza da farlo ondeggiare confusamente per un momento. L’ashwinder colse l’opportunità di strisciare ulteriormente sul suo corpo, lasciando carne scottata e sanguinante al suo passaggio.

La viverna continuò col suo piano, schiantando il suo enorme corpo contro il soffitto, che iniziò ben presto a spaccarsi e crollare.

“ _AL RIPARO!_ ” urlò Harry, e capì di non aver parlato in inglese quando fu solo Tom a reagire.

-

Tom era abbastanza corporeo da scappare. Draco alzò la testa facendo appena in tempo a evitare il pericolo. Era vicino a Ginny e, se fosse corso al riparo da solo, non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di del possibile tentato omicidio di Tom, perché sarebbe rimasta schiacciata a morte. Se fossero sopravvissuti a tutto quello sarebbe toccato a lui e a Harry riportare indietro il suo corpo martoriato.

Non voleva che nessuno morisse.

Draco fece scattare la sua bacchetta in aria. Era il migliore studente di incantesimi che Hogwarts avesse mai visto in decenni. Era esausto e ferito e stanco, ma poteva farcela. Era un Malfoy. “ _PROTEGO!_ ”

La tenue luce blu dello scudo eruttò giusto in tempo per impedirgli di finire schiacciato insieme alla ragazza da un grosso pezzo di pietra del soffitto. Questa si crepò e si spaccò sopra lo scudo. Draco digrignò i denti e fu costretto in ginocchio dalla forza dell’impatto, mantenendo però lo scudo ancora alzato mentre sempre più frammenti del soffitto crollavano su di loro.

La Weasley aveva ripreso un po’ di colore e i suoi occhi si stavano muovendo velocemente sotto le palpebre. Draco guardò il diario vicino a loro. Tom era premuto contro la parete della camera. Più lontano era dal diario, meno potere aveva e meno forza vitale riusciva a succhiare a Ginny. Dovevano distruggere il diario.

Non aveva abbastanza fiato per urlare, quindi prese il diario e lo sollevò. Non sapeva dove fosse Harry, se li vedesse e se fosse o meno ancora cosciente, ma era la loro unica speranza.

-

A Harry ci volle qualche momento per capire cosa Draco stesse sventolando con la mano libera, ma appena ci riuscì, intuì anche cosa volesse. Non potendo raggiungerli con il soffitto che continuava a piovere ovunque, diede delle istruzioni sibilate al serpente a sonagli.

Questo guizzò tra i calcinacci e si affrettò a raggiungere Draco. Un problema si palesò quando non poté attraversare il suo scudo. Ci fu un terribile secondo in cui Draco annullò l’incantesimo per potergli tirare il diario, lanciandolo nuovamente giusto in tempo per evitare che una pietra grossa come la sua testa crollasse su Ginny.

Una volta che ebbe il diario tra le mani, Harry non seppe cosa farci. Non aveva la sua bacchetta; Draco aveva menzionato qualcosa riguardo alla possibilità di bruciarlo, ma non c’era alcun fuoco convenientemente acceso attorno a lui.

Si dimenticò momentaneamente del diario quando la viverna alzò un verso trionfante che quasi lo assordò. Il basilisco ondeggiò ancora una volta prima di cadere sul pavimento con forza sufficiente a scuotere l’intera camera. La sua testa era sanguinolenta ed esattamente di fronte a lui. Giacque lì, vivo ma svenuto con la bocca aperta e il respiro affannoso.

Gli occhi di Harry si fissarono sulle zanne imbevute di veleno ed ebbe una terribile, meravigliosa idea.

L’urlo di sconfitta di Tom mentre si sbriciolava nel nulla valse tutto il terrore che lo aveva pervaso mentre infilava le braccia nella bocca del basilisco per infilzare il diario su una delle zanne.

-

Ginny era più o meno sveglia quando Harry si fece strada verso di loro. Draco era pallido, seduto a terra e sembrava che stesse usando tutte le sue forze per non svenire. Harry voleva toccarlo, afferrarlo e urlare e dirgli che gli dispiaceva e scuoterlo finché il terrore non lo avesse lasciato.

Gli occhi marroni di Ginny guizzavano tra loro due pieni di confusione, e Draco scosse impercettibilmente la testa. Qualsiasi cosa avessero da dirsi, avrebbe dovuto aspettare. “Va tutto bene.” Disse a Ginny, aiutandola ad alzarsi e sussultando quando lei si gettò tra le sue braccia e lo strinse, tremando come una foglia. “Stai bene, stiamo tutti bene.”

“Stupendo.” Si lamentò Draco, e Harry non provò nemmeno a nascondere il sorriso furtivo sul suo volto, dal momento che Ginny non poteva vederlo. “Salutali, che li rimando indietro.”

Harry si girò e tutti i serpenti che Draco aveva evocato, inclusa la viverna, stavano dietro di lui, guardandolo e aspettando. “ _Grazie_.” sibilò; non reagì quando Ginny si irrigidì contro di lui. “ _Se non fosse stato per voi saremmo tutti morti._ ”

“ _Sì_.” Disse l’ashwinder mentre la viverna emetteva un suono rauco che Harry interpretò come una risata. I serpenti comuni inclinarono la testa e basta.

Si girò a guardare Draco. “Prego.”

Draco alzò la bacchetta. Prese un respiro profondo, raccogliendo le ultime forze. “Reditus.”

Con uno scoppiettio, i serpenti tornarono da dove erano venuti. La faccia di Draco divenne color cenere, e a Harry provocò un male fisico non poterlo aiutare. Inaspettatamente, fu Ginny ad avvicinarsi a lui. “Stai bene?”

“Sì.” Disse Draco tra i denti, forzandosi a stare in piedi e facendo un’inutile sforzo di spazzare via un po’ dello sporco dalle sue vesti. “Andiamo.”  
“E quello?” Harry fece un cenno con la testa al basilisco, ancora vivo.

Draco alzò le spalle. “O morirà o non lo farà. Non è un nostro problema. Prendi il diario e andiamocene da questo posto prima che si svegli e decida di mangiarci per puro sprezzo.”  
 

-

Draco scoprì poi che Harry non era venuto da solo quando giunsero all’entrata della Camera e trovarono Ron ad aspettarli. Abbracciò sua sorella e poi Harry, lanciando a Draco un’occhiata complicata che lui restituì con sguardo truce. Harry gli aveva sicuramente detto qualcosa.

Tornare in superfice si rivelò essere più facile di quello che avevano temuto: con un po’ di Serpenese delle scale fluttuanti apparvero per portarli fino all’uscita, un intontito Lockhart incluso.

“Lo porto in infermeria.” Disse Ron con un’espressione disgustata rivolta a Lockhart. “Voi dovreste andare nell’ufficio di Silente.”

“Perché?” chiese Draco, arricciando il naso. Tutto quello che voleva era una doccia.

“I nostri genitori saranno qui in questo momento. La McGonagall li ha contattati.” Disse Ron, e Draco fece un pensierino sul ritornare nella Camera.

Camminarono fino all’ufficio di Silente, ci volle più del previsto visto com’erano doloranti e esausti. “Conosci la password?” chiese Harry quando furono davanti al gargoyle dorato.

“È una dannata emergenza.” Esclamò Draco rivolgendosi alla statua. “I nostri genitori sono lì sopra e abbiamo un diario maledetto e sono del tutto _ricoperto_ in qualcosa di non identificabile e schifoso. Apriti.”

Harry sospirò. “Io non penso che-“

L’entrata si aprì scorrendo, rivelando la scalinata a spirale che portava all’ufficio di Silente. Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo compiaciuto e li precedette su per le scale. Fece finta di non vedere Harry alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Udirono dei singhiozzi prima di aprire la porta e Ginny li superò, entrando nell’ufficio in lacrime. “Mamma!”

Draco e Harry entrarono per vedere Molly e Arthur Weasley abbracciati alla figlia. Silente sedeva alla sua scrivania con la McGonagall e Piton al suo fianco. I genitori di Draco erano seduti speculari ai Weasley, senza un capello fuori posto e niente più di un’espressione di educato disinteresse sui loro volti. “Madre, Padre.” Disse lui, inghiottendo il suo nervosismo. Per qualche ragione che non riusciva a capire, _Dobby_ era rannicchiato dietro le sedie dei suoi genitori. Sapeva che nessuno a parte loro poteva vederlo, ma non riusciva a pensare al perché fosse lì in primo luogo. Si fece un appunto mentale di domandarlo più tardi.

Sua madre tirò su con il naso e tirò fuori la bacchetta. “Sei assolutamente sudicio, tesoro. Ti sei dimenticato come lanciare in incantesimo Gratta e Netta?”

Non avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso che non gli era rimasta abbastanza magia per lanciare anche solo un Wingardium Leviosa, quindi alzò elegantemente le spalle come aveva imparato a fare da lei.

Narcissa fece un verso di disapprovazione e mosse la bacchetta seguendo una linea complicata. Il viscidume e lo sporco caddero dai suoi vestiti e dalla sua pelle sul pavimento, per poi svanire con un altro movimento di bacchetta. “Molto meglio.”

Erano ancora molto tesi, dalla linea troppo rigida della bocca di lei all’innaturale immobilità di suo padre. Non erano soli, dunque non poteva lanciarsi nelle loro braccia come aveva fatto Ginny con i suoi genitori, ma desiderò poterlo fare. Più di ogni altra cosa voleva che smettessero di essere preoccupati per lui, ma non c’era modo di rassicurarli mentre erano nella stessa stanza con Silente e i Weasley.

“Perbacco.” Disse Silente, gli occhi che luccicavano. Draco avrebbe voluto cavarglieli come la viverna aveva fatto con il basilisco. “Sembra che tu abbia una storia interessante da raccontare, Harry.”

Draco rimase vicino ai suoi genitori mentre Harry spiegava tutto quanto, fortunatamente omettendo il suo coinvolgimento. Non poté fare a meno di rimanere impressionato dalla Granger: aveva capito tutto prima di tutti quanti. Lui poteva anche essere più potente, ma doveva ammettere almeno con sé stesso che lei fosse più intelligente. Harry menzionò il fatto che Draco avesse evocato dei serpenti, ma nel proprio racconto ridusse al minimo la reale entità dei suoi sforzi, cosa che il biondo apprezzò. Quello sarebbe stato un pessimo argomento di conversazione con i suoi genitori anche senza dover spiegare la dozzina di stupide decisioni che aveva preso, specialmente visto che era deciso a non giustificarne nessuna. Non per la prima volta, Draco fu grato che il suo marchio e quello di Harry fossero in posti facili da nascondere.

Harry aveva appena finito quando Ginny alzò la voce dalle braccia di sua madre. “Malfoy mi ha salvato la vita.”

Draco si girò per lanciarle la propria occhiata più velenosa. Lei lo fissò di rimando, per niente impressionata. “Signorina Weasley?” chiese la McGonagall, incerta.

“Chiudi quella schifosa bocca, traditrice del tuo sangue.” Ringhiò Draco. “Eri svenuta per la maggior parte del tempo. Non sai di cosa stai parlando.” Era sicuro che non avesse visto, ma evidentemente si sbagliava.

I genitori di lei si infuriarono e suo padre si alzò in piedi. “Ora stammi a sentire-“

“Ero posseduta, non cieca.” Sparò lei di rimando, lasciando la sicurezza delle braccia della madre per marciare verso di lui e lanciargli un’occhiataccia. Lui la imitò passo dopo passo, finché non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza, ringhiandosi in faccia. “Il soffitto stava cadendo e tu eri proprio di fianco a me. Avevi creato una specie di scudo e le pietre ci si spaccavano sopra.”

“Mi stavo proteggendo.” Disse. “Era solo un caso che ci fossi anche tu.”

Lo stavano fissando tutti quanti, e lo odiava.

“Tom ha avuto abbastanza tempo per scappare, quindi anche tu avresti potuto.” Disse lei, testarda. “Potevi lasciarmi anche dopo quel momento, potevi prendere il tuo scudo e metterti al riparo. Ma non lo hai fatto. Hai rischiato la tua vita per restare al mio fianco e proteggermi. _Mi hai salvato la vita_.”

“Una decisione di cui mi sto pentendo ogni secondo che passa.” Ringhiò. “Avrebbero dovuto soffocarti nella culla, schifosa sciacquetta.”

Ci fu una serie di esclamazioni alle sue parole e Arthur si stava alzando di nuovo. Ginny era imperturbabile. Lo pungolò sul petto. “Dì tutte le cose cattive che vuoi. Quello che _dici_ non cambia quello che hai _fatto_.”

Gli piaceva di più quando era posseduta da Tom e privata di ogni personalità. Si fissarono ancora per qualche momento, prima di dire “Penso di odiarti.”

“A me sta bene.” Lo informò lei.

Arthur tossì, evidentemente combattuto. “Io… Grazie, Draco. Credo.” Aggrottò la fronte e parlò col cuore in mano. “No, dico sul serio. Hai salvato la vita di mia figlia. Grazie.”

Poteva andare peggio? Premette le labbra in una linea sottile e marciò verso la scrivania di Silente, afferrò il diario e lo schiaffò sul petto ad Arthur. “Se davvero vuoi ringraziarmi, potresti insegnare ai tuoi figli a non essere dei completi _fessi_.” Disse. “Sei il Capo dell’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio dei Manufatti Babbani e tua _figlia_ è stata posseduta da un diario maledetto. Avrebbe dovuto sapere di doverlo bruciare l’istante in cui le ha risposto. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe dovuto succedere.” Arthur arrossì, ma non disse nulla. Ottimo. Draco sospirò, e riuscì a farlo suonare irritato ed esausto. “Se non avete bisogno di nient’altro da me, me ne vado.” Si girò verso i suoi genitori e inclinò la testa. “Madre. Padre.”

Aspettò che annuissero in risposta prima di squagliarsela da lì senza mai guardarsi indietro.

Fu solamente grazie alla sua innata testardaggine che riuscì ad arrivare alla sala comune Serpeverde. Fece un passo dentro e Millie stava già correndo verso di lui. Altre persone si avvicinarono, poteva vedere Pansy e Blaise che si affaticavano per raggiungerlo. Li ignorò per il momento, afferrando l’avanbraccio di Millie. “Non ti preoccupare, sei al sicuro. Il mostro non farà del male a nessun’altro.”

“Cos’è successo?” urlò Millie, gli occhi che scandagliavano i posti dove Draco era sicuro che stessero fiorendo i primi lividi.

“Va tutto bene.” Ripeté, poi si accigliò. “Non portarmi in infermeria.” 

Svenne prima che Millie potesse chiedergli altro, e poté solamente sperare che la ragazza lo afferrasse senza farlo di rovinare sul pavimento.

-

Harry non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che era stato così _furioso_. Draco era quasi morto! I suoi genitori erano lì perché gli era stato detto che loro figlio era sparito, creduto morto, eppure avevano reagito come se non significasse nulla. Niente lacrime, niente urla, solo facce indifferenti. Non lo avevano nemmeno _toccato_.

Dobby si stava nascondendo dietro il mantello di Lucius, fissandolo insistentemente. Questo rendeva tutto quel casino ancora più complicato, perché significava che Dobby lavorava per i Malfoy, il che a sua volta voleva dire che Lucius aveva orchestrato quel piano sin dall’inizio, e aveva quasi ucciso suo figlio nel processo e non gliene importava niente.

Se n’erano andati tutti tranne lui. Silente stava continuando a fissarlo da sopra i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna, ma Harry al momento non riusciva a concentrarsi sull’uomo. “C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, Harry?” chiese dolcemente il preside. “Qualunque cosa?”

Fece per guardare il preside, ma i suoi occhi furono catturati a metà strada dal diario di Tom Riddle. Proprio come quando aveva ficcato le braccia nella bocca del basilisco, ebbe un’altra terribile, meravigliosa idea. “Non direi.” Disse. Si sfilò la scarpa, levandosi un calzino; poi sgraffignò il diario dalla scrivania di Silente e corse fuori dal suo ufficio. “Mi serve!” esclamò da sopra la spalla. Quando il preside non diede segno di volerlo fermare, lo prese come un permesso.

Il disprezzo di Narcissa e la rabbia di Lucius quando Harry li imbrogliò per liberare il loro elfo domestico furono una gioia per gli occhi.

-

Draco passò il resto della settimana a letto. Quando cercavano di convincerlo ad andare in infermeria insisteva di essere solamente stanco. Era parzialmente vero. L’unica cura per la spossatezza magica era il riposo. Ricevette un gufo da Harry con un foglietto in cui gli diceva di aver parlato a Ron e Hermione di loro due – e che lei era tornata l’irritante sapientona di sempre grazie alle mandragole.

Immaginò che fosse tutto lecito in guerra e in amore, quindi chiuse a chiave la porta della sua stanza con Blaise e Pansy dentro e mostrò loro le tre calendule che sbocciavano sul suo fianco. “Cacchio.” Disse Blaise, gli occhi sgranati. Pansy pungolava il marchio come se non potesse credere che fosse reale. La madre di Blaise aveva un marchio, ma era ancora un piccolo cerchio nero alla base della sua gola, anche dopo quattro mariti. Né Pansy né Blaise avevano dei marchi propri, ma avevano sempre saputo che Draco ne possedeva uno.

“Se uno di voi due ne parla con qualcuno, vi ucciderò nel sonno.” Promise.

Scossero entrambi la testa, e Draco si rilassò un pochino davanti alla loro veemenza. “Questo significa che dovremo iniziare a fare comunella con i Griffontonti?” chiese Pansy.

Draco fu sicuro di aver risposto a quella domanda con un’espressione scandalizzata, visto come iniziarono a ridacchiare. “Assolutamente no.”  
 

-

Erano passati pochi giorni dall’inizio della pausa estiva quando lui e Draco ebbero finalmente un’occasione per incontrarsi di nuovo. Harry stava lentamente impazzendo, con Draco che si era nascosto nel suo dormitorio per una settimana e, anche dopo essere ritornato non sembrava lo stesso. Hermione e Ron erano rimasti scioccati dalla quantità di incantesimi che Draco aveva lanciato nella camera e nessuno dei due era sorpreso che gli ci stesse volendo tutto quel tempo per riprendersi.

Quindi ora stava passeggiando avanti e indietro nella classe abbandonata, i pugni stretti, torturandosi il labbro con i denti. Quella era la prima volta in cui avrebbero parlato dal loro ultimo disastroso incontro nel bagno delle ragazze, settimane prima. La porta si aprì e si richiuse e Harry si girò di scatto. Draco era lì, guardandolo con quella sua fredda maschera, e ormai Harry lo conosceva abbastanza bene da _sapere_ che era una maschera. “Sì?” chiese dopo che Harry lo fissò e basta.

Draco era impettito e rigido quando non faceva il bastardo, e Harry aveva pianificato delle scuse impettite e rigide. Ma si dimenticò di tutto e si avventò su di lui, stringendolo tra le braccia proprio come aveva desiderato, e non aveva potuto fare a causa di Ginny nella Camera. “Sono davvero felice che tu stia bene.” Sussurrò, premendo il viso sulla spalla di Draco. “Ero così spaventato quando ho visto quel messaggio e quando ti ho visto steso lì, per terra.”

Draco si rilassò e ricambiò esitante l’abbraccio. “Anche tu mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, combattendo Tom e il basilisco. Non farlo più.” Disse.

“Ci proverò se anche tu non lo farai più.” Ribatté, e sorrise quando sentì Draco tremare per le risate. Si staccarono e Harry si affrettò a strofinarsi un braccio sugli occhi. Non era nemmeno sicuro per quale motivo stesse piangendo, in realtà. Esitò. “Draco, tuo padre, lui… lui…” si fermò, combattuto. Non voleva iniziare un altro litigio, ma Draco meritava di sapere.

“È ok.” Disse, le labbra incurvate in un lieve sorriso. “È stata una buona cosa che sia stato preso anche io. Il Consiglio dei Governatori si era convinto che mio padre c’entrasse qualcosa, e ha quasi perso il posto. Ma fortunatamente nessuno di loro ha pensato che avrebbe sguinzagliato un mostro capace di attaccare anche sui figlio, quindi ora è al sicuro.”

“Ma lo ha fatto.” Disse Harry, disperatamente. “È stato lui a dare il diario a Ginny.”

Scrollò le spalle. “Lo so. Ma non voleva che venissi coinvolto anche io. E… è comunque mio padre, Harry.”

Sapeva che quella non era una lotta che avrebbe vinto quel giorno, forse mai, quindi lasciò perdere. “Non posso ricevere gufi durante le vacanze estive.”

Draco si illuminò. “Beh, nemmeno io posso ricevere lettere da Harry Potter durante l’estate, quindi non c’è problema. Ho creato una cosetta per noi.” Infilò la mano in tasca e tirò fuori due specchietti, simile a quello che zia Petunia teneva nella sua borsetta. “Me li sono fatti dare da Millie e Pansy, dalle storie che hanno fatto sembrava che avessi chiesto in sacrificio i loro primogeniti. Ho promesso che me ne sarei procurati di migliori durante le vacanze, in ogni caso.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli depositò in mano quello con le Pansè delicatamente incise, tenendosi quello verde che Harry ipotizzò essere di Millie. “Sono incantati con incantesimi di connessione. Aprilo, dì il mio nome e il mio specchio suonerà, e viceversa. Ci permetteranno di parlare.”

Draco sembrava tremendamente fiero di sé stesso.

Harry si era già rassegnato ad un’estate solitaria, senza parlare con i suoi amici o con la sua anima gemella. Ma ora avrebbe avuto Draco proprio lì, in tasca, per tutta l’estate.

Lo abbracciò di nuovo perché non riuscì a pensare a cos’altro fare e la risata di Draco lo fece arrossire.  
 

-

Draco incontrò i suoi genitori sul binario, dopo essere sceso dall’Espresso per Hogwarts con i suoi bagagli in fila dietro di lui. Sua madre gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Andiamo, tesoro.”

Non si erano detti nulla di importante nelle loro lettere dall’episodio della Camera, ben coscienti che la loro famiglia fosse sotto sorveglianza a causa dell’incidente. Suo padre non lo guardò mentre camminavano dal binario fino alla carrozza. Un nodo d’angoscia gli crebbe nello stomaco. Era davvero così arrabbiato da non volerlo nemmeno guardare?

Draco salì sulla carrozza prima dei suoi genitori, e non appena furono tutti seduti partirono immediatamente alla volta di Villa Malfoy.

Narcissa uscì subito dal personaggio, gettandosi in avanti per tirarselo contro il petto. “Ero così preoccupata!” disse, la voce che tremava mentre lo stringeva abbastanza forte da fargli un po’ male, ma Draco non glielo avrebbe mai detto. “Quando Piton ci ha chiamati… e ci hanno detto che eri sparito, che tu- che il tuo _scheletro_ -“ iniziò a piangere per davvero, e si tirò indietro per premergli una miriade di baci sul viso.

“Mamma!” rise, provando senza troppa convinzione a calmare quell’assalto. “Sto bene! Va tutto bene, non devi essere agitata, sto bene.”

“Avrei sradicato quel castello fino alle sue fondamenta.” Disse lei, intensamente. “Avrei fustigato Silente fino alla morte, centimetro dopo centimetro, e avrei gioito delle sue urla.”

“Lo so.” Disse, sorridendo. Sapeva che la maggior parte delle madri non dimostrava il proprio affetto con minacce di violenza era come, ma Narcissa non faceva parte della maggioranza. Era la sua ed era la migliore. “Anch’io ti voglio bene, Mamma.”

Lei lo baciò ancora una volta su entrambe le guance prima di rimettersi al suo posto, evocando un fazzolettino per tamponarsi delicatamente gli occhi.  
Guardò suo padre, seduto di fronte a lui, rigido e silenzioso mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra. Draco lo fissò, aspettandosi un suo rimprovero. Quando questo non arrivò capì una cosa.

Suo padre non era arrabbiato. Era spaventato.

Draco strisciò sul sedile fino a trovarsi seduto a poca distanza da suo padre. Le sue mani erano a pugno e, ora che Draco lo stava guardando davvero, sembrava diverso. Più vecchio. Stanco. Non gli piacque vederlo in quel modo, e non lo voleva.

“Stavo pensando di candidarmi al ruolo di cacciatore l’anno prossimo.” Sparò, disperatamente alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa che potesse scacciare il dolore dal viso di suo padre. “Ci sarà una posizione vacante e, in ogni caso, quell’incapace di Adrian dice che sarei migliore come cacciatore che come cercatore.”

Lucius spostò lentamente lo sguardo dalla finestra al figlio, e c’era ancora qualcosa di cupo nella sua espressione. “Io-“ iniziò, ma non riuscì a finire, premendo le labbra in una linea stretta.

Draco si sporse in avanti e coprì le mani di suo padre con le proprie. Lucius sussultò. “Papà. Va tutto bene. Io sto bene, non ti devi preoccupare. Sono vivo, sto bene e sono qui. Non sono arrabbiato.” Aggiunse con il cuore in mano. Sapeva che sarebbe diventato un problema più avanti. Non voleva che nessuno morisse, mentre suo padre invece sì, e avrebbero dovuto farci conti prima o poi. Ma suo padre non lo avrebbe mai voluto morto, quindi era un problema per un altro giorno. “So che non mi faresti mai del male.”

Lucius finalmente girò le mani così da poter stringere quelle di Draco nelle proprie, strofinando i pollici sulle sue. Incrociò il suo sguardo e Draco sorrise, cercando di mostrargli che era sincero. Suo padre emanava ancora tensione, ma almeno un po’ di quella terribile gravità aveva lasciato il suo viso. “Ti prenderemo un allenatore per quest’estate. Flitwick ha inoltre consigliato di impartirti lezioni di incantesimi supplementari, per assicurare che la tua crescita continui alla stessa velocità esemplare.”

“Fantastico!” Draco sorrise. “Incantesimi è la mia materia preferita.”

Suo padre gli sorrise; un gesto lento e piccolo. Draco lo considerò una vittoria.

-

Harry aveva già dovuto affrontare ore di rimproveri da parte dei suoi zii. Aveva cercato di non fissare la coppia di uccelli sui loro colli mentre entrambi gli urlavano contro. Aveva sempre saputo che zia Petunia e zio Vernon erano anime gemelle, ovviamente, ma prima questo fatto non aveva mai avuto alcuna importanza per lui. Poi una lista di faccende domestiche lunga tre pagine gli fu lanciata addosso, e smise di interessarsi ai loro marchi. Avevano messo sotto chiave tutte le sue cose di scuola e zia Petunia lo aveva spedito a lavorare in giardino non appena erano arrivati a casa.

Si buttò a letto lercio e esausto. Sapeva di doversi lavare, ma non trovava l’energia per farlo. Aveva una dolorosa insolazione sul collo e sulle braccia. I Dursley insistevano che non aveva bisogno della protezione solare per via della sua pelle scura, nonostante le innumerevoli volte in cui li aveva smentiti con una collezione di brutte scottature.

Smise di pensare a tutto quello. Il cuore gli batté all’impazzata mentre infilava la mano nella scatola di vestiti che i Dursley gli avevano lasciato tenere. Srotolò con cautela un paio di calzini e tirò fuori lo specchietto inciso. Si sedette su letto, stringendoselo al petto. Sperava davvero che funzionasse. Lo aprì e disse a voce alta: “Draco Malfoy.”

Per un secondo non accade nulla, e la delusione minacciò di sopraffarlo. Poi ci fu quella che sembrò un’increspatura sul vetro, e la faccia di Draco riempì lo schermo. Indossava un pigiama in seta blu e aveva un muro grigio chiaro dietro di lui. Abigail era stesa sulle sue spalle. “Era ora!” Ghignò, poi aggrottò la fronte. “È _fango_ quello sulla tua fronte, Harry?”

Suonava talmente scandalizzato che Harry dovette affondare la faccia nel cuscino per soffocare una risata. Era abbastanza sicuro di aver appena ricoperto la federa di fango, ma non riuscì a farselo importare.

Draco gli stava facendo una paternale sulla pulizia personale mentre Abigail sibilava richieste da tradurre, e Harry pensò che forse quell’estate non sarebbe stata così male.


	2. Dissennatori, prigionieri e lupi mannari – Oh santo cielo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Note traduttrice:_** Rieccoci, quasi cinque mesi tondi dal primo capitolo. Grazie mille per il vostro entusiasmo, vedere un pubblico così vocale su ciò che gli piace fa sempre piacere e ci motiva a investire tempo ed energie in quello che facciamo!  
> PetsHeart questa volta si è dovuta assentare per motovi personali, ma non escludo che in futuro possa dare anche il suo contributo a questo capitolo; in tal caso lo renderò noto con un edit.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo, i libri di Harry Potter saranno divisi in più capitoli. Al momento, Shana ha da poco finito di scrivere i capitoli riguardanti l’Ordine della Fenice e ha detto che si sarebbe presa una piccola pausa per riordinare le idee per il prossimo arco narrativo e dedicarsi ad altri lavori. Per vostra informazione: il Calice di Fuoco viene coperto in sei capitoli, mentre l’Ordine della Fenice in dieci. Quindi abbiamo ancora sedici capitoli prima di metterci in pari con la storia, state tranquilli!  
> Vi esorto a seguirmi sul mio blog dedicato esclusivamente a fanfiction personali e lavori di traduzione per restare al passo con il nostro lavoro e sapere a che punto siamo e non perdervi nessun aggiornamento!  
> Se volete tenervi aggiornati sui miei lavori potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !  
> Senza ulteriori indugi, vi lascio al secondo capitolo di Survival Is A Talent!  
> 

  
Harry sapeva che lasciarsi prendere dal panico non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
  
Ma aveva appena gonfiato sua zia, minacciato i Dursley con la magia e in quel momento era in mezzo alla strada senza la minima idea di dove andare o cosa fare e- ok, si stava decisamente lasciando prendere dal panico.  
  
Infilò la mano tremante in tasca, cercando lo specchietto. “Draco Malfoy” Sussurrò, lasciandosi cadere sul ciglio della strada con la valigia al suo fianco. Non successe nulla. “Draco Malfoy!”  
  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi la superficie dello specchio si increspò come acqua e il viso della sua anima gemella apparve. “Che c’è?” Sibilò lui. “Mi sono ficcato nella dispensa. I Lestrange sono venuti a cena, non posso parlare.”  
  
Da quello che Harry poté vedere, la dispensa dei Malfoy era grande più o meno come l’intera casa dei Dursley. “Ho gonfiato zia Marge!” Disse senza riflettere, e Draco passò dall’irritato all’allarmato. “I Dursley sono furibondi e ho preso la mia roba e me ne sono andato e non so cosa fare!”  
  
“Hai usato la tua bacchetta per gonfiarla?” chiese Draco. “Quanto l’hai picchiata? Se ci sono delle prove visibili dai Babbani assicurati di nasconderle con un incantesimo di illusione. Aspetta, ma li conosci degli incantesimi di illusione? Cazzo, ti serve un avvocato. Il migliore avvocato che conosca è mio padre, ma ovviamente non è un’opzione. Credo che mio padre abbia sostenuto l’esame di legge con un Longbottom-“  
  
“DRACO!” Urlò. “Non quel tipo di gonfiare, non l’ho picchiata. Tipo un palloncino. È volata via!”  
  
Draco lo fissò per un lungo momento, poi si appoggiò su quello che sembrava un muro con scaffali pieni di carote sottaceto. “Perché non l’hai detto subito? Chi se ne importa! Tanti saluti. Da quello che mi hai detto, se lo è meritato.”  
  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Draco. Che cosa dovrei fare ora?”  
  
“Esattamente quello che ti ho detto di fare per tutta l’estate.” Disse. “Vai a Diagon Alley, dove non sei trattato peggio di un elfo domestico e dove non devi fare i tuoi dannati compiti per casa sotto le coperte come un criminale.”  
  
“Come dovrei arrivarci? Volando?”  
  
“ _No_ , babbeo cresciuto da Babbani. Prendi il Nottetempo. Mamma a noi non lo lascia prendere, dice che è per  plebei; quindi dovrebbe fare al caso tuo.”  
  
A volte gli sembrava che Draco parlasse un’altra lingua. “Il cosa?”  
  
“Senti, alza in aria la tua bacchetta, vai a Diagon Alley e non gironzolare più di notte.” Disse; e Harry non poté evitare di pensare che l’ultima parte suonasse un po’ strana. “Se non torno a tavola mia madre mi uccide. Ti chiamo domani.”  
  
Lo specchio luccicò e Draco sparì. Harry sospirò e lo chiuse, ficcandoselo di nuovo in tasca. Draco era uno stronzo, ma ora si sentiva molto meglio.  
  
“O la va o la spacca.” Mormorò, e sollevò la sua bacchetta.  
  
Prima che il Nottetempo inchiodasse di fronte a lui, Harry riuscì a scorgere la figura di un grosso cane nero.  
  

-

Harry non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso, ma era possibile che Draco avesse sempre avuto ragione.

Dopo aver capito che non sarebbe stato mandato ad Azkaban per aver usato la magia, la permanenza a Diagon Alley fu come un sogno diventato realtà. Faceva i compiti alla luce del sole e non doveva fare più nessuna ridicola faccenda domestica.

Era anche bello riuscire a parlare con Draco durante il giorno, sedersi nella sua camera al Paiolo Magico e discutere di quidditch o qualsiasi altro argomento gli venisse in mente. In quel modo vide molto dei terreni Malfoy: Draco faceva lunghe passeggiate per poter parlare in privato, mostrando a Harry i salici piangenti intorno allo stagno sullo sfondo. Harry cercava di non pensare troppo alle dimensioni di Villa Malfoy perché gli faceva venire il mal di testa, ma dopo un’estate passata a vederla di sfuggita era quasi sicuro che fosse grande circa come i terreni di Hogwarts.

Quelle settimane passarono troppo velocemente e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, l’estate era giunta al termine e Ron e Hermione gli stavano gettando le braccia al collo. Ron era cresciuto in maniera esponenziale e la pelle di Hermione era addirittura più scura grazie alle settimane di vacanza in Francia.

Era ora di tornare a Hogwarts.  
 

-

  
“Potter?” gli chiese compassionevolmente Blaise non appena lo vide. Pansy cercò di mascherare la sua risata con un colpo di tosse, senza riuscirci. Draco controllò il corridoio, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze prima di lanciare un incantesimo silenziante per buona misura.

“È _esasperante_.” esplose, lisciando le pieghe del mantello e sfiorando i luccicanti bottoni d’argento con le dita. Non vedeva i suoi amici da quando Harry lo aveva trascinato via da quella cena dicendo di aver gonfiato la zia, quindi gli spifferò tutta la storia, inalberandosi sempre di più mentre raccontava. Se l’era tenuto dentro, restio a parlare di Harry nelle loro lettere: c’era il rischio che i loro genitori controllassero la posta. “È un tale _idiota_! Non ha nessun istinto di auto conservazione, sono genuinamente sorpreso dal fatto che sia ancora vivo. Black è lì fuori che palesemente cerca di finire quello che ha iniziato e lui se ne va in giro senza la minima idea di dove andare o cosa fare! E se non avessi risposto? Qual era il suo piano? Rimanere in piena vista finché non l’avesse ammazzato?”

“Quindi le cose vanno bene.” Disse Blaise, impassibile. Pansy si stava sbellicando, tenendosi lo stomaco. Li odiava entrambi. “Sei riuscito a sapere qualcosa dai tuoi riguardo a Black?”

Draco si rabbuiò. “No. Papà dice di non averlo conosciuto e mamma ha detto che era un bambino difficile. È sua cugina e ha solo quattro anni più di lui, è impossibile che non sappia altro. Andavano a Hogwarts insieme! Invece mi ha semplicemente detto di non immischiarmi e starne alla larga.”

“Stare alla larga da cosa?” chiese Pansy.

Draco aprì la bocca per spiegarle ciò da cui suo padre lo aveva messo in guardia quella mattina, ma quando il suo fiato uscì sotto forma una nuvoletta, capì che non ce n’era bisogno.

I dissennatori erano sul treno.

“Devo andare.” Disse, aprendo la porta. “Non uscite dallo scompartimento. Non è sicuro.”

Cercarono di fermarlo ma Draco li ignorò. Chiuse la porta e girò bruscamente a destra, percorrendo il treno e allontanandosi da dove dovevano trovarsi le spaventose figure incappucciate. Probabilmente erano in testa al treno, ma non sarebbe andato a controllare; sarebbe stato da stupidi. Marciò lungo il corridoio, guardando dentro ogni scompartimento prima di sbatterne la porta e bloccarla. La maggior parte degli studenti nemmeno si accorse di lui, il che gli fece comodo.

Ogni volta che si imbatteva in uno scompartimento Serpeverde diceva loro: “Fuori le bacchette. Tenete la porta chiusa.” Non tentò nemmeno di fare lo stesso con gli altri studenti: non lo avrebbero mai ascoltato.

  _Finalmente_ raggiunse lo scompartimento di Harry e dei suoi amici in fondo al treno.

“Feccia filo babbana.” Li derise, perché altre persone potevano sentirlo. Erano già tutti tesi ed Harry era fin troppo pallido. “State qui.” Disse a bassa voce, allontanandosi prima che potessero anche solo rispondergli. Stava gelando; non aveva molto tempo. Dovevano essere già su treno se faceva così freddo.

Superò gli ultimi scompartimenti, poi tornò indietro, senza staccare gli occhi dal tappeto. Si infilò in uno scompartimento a circa un terzo del treno con solo una persona dentro e lanciò l’incantesimo di chiusura più potente che conosceva, anche se non sarebbe servito a molto contro un dissennatore.

“Draco?” Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Luna. Era raggomitolata nel suo mantello, gli occhi sgranati e pieni di paura. “Ho freddo.”

Nessun incantesimo di riscaldamento poteva aiutarli, perché quello non era un gelo che sentivano sulla pelle. “Anche io.” Disse, invece. Non conosceva nessuna magia che funzionasse contro un dissennatore, quindi si avvicinò, sedendosi tra Luna e la porta. “Vieni.” Alzò il braccio, lasciando che si accoccolasse sul fianco.

Suo padre aveva detto che ci sarebbero stati dei dissennatori al _castello_ , non sul treno. Non avrebbero dovuto essere lì.  
 

-

  
Harry incontrò Draco nella loro classe quella notte. Ci riuscì solo grazie all’aiuto di Ron, che distrasse i loro compagni di dormitorio abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di sgattaiolare via. Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito l’anno prima, quando doveva nascondersi anche dal suo migliore amico.

“Sei svenuto?” chiese Draco. Le stesse parole provocatorie che aveva detto in Sala Grande, ma in quel momento erano cariche di preoccupazione. Allungò un braccio verso di lui, bloccandosi a metà strada. Harry non aveva certe remore e strinse Draco in un abbraccio stritolante, come aveva fatto con Ron e Hermione. Parlare per mesi tramite gli specchi non reggeva il confronto con il vederlo in carne e ossa. Draco ricambiò la stretta e Harry poteva sentire quanto era preoccupato dalla forza che ci mise. “Ti hanno toccato?”

“Credo che ci abbiano provato.” Ammise Harry. “Ma il nuovo professore, Lupin, li ha fermati. È stato fantastico.”

Draco era corrucciato quando si staccò. “Lui e quel razzamista di Hagrid, professori. Dove andremo a finire.”

Harry gli diede una schicchera sul naso. “Non parlare di Hagrid in quel modo.”

Voleva chiedergli cosa avesse contro Lupin, ma Draco alzò evasivamente le spalle e disse: “Devi stare attento. Black ti sta cercando e non ci si può fidare dei dissennatori. Il Consiglio dei Governatori ha votato contro la loro ammissione sui terreni della scuola. Hanno detto che erano una minaccia troppo grande per gli altri studenti, ma Fudge ha prevalso.”

“Lo sanno tutti che Black mi sta cercando?” chiese Harry, cercando di non suonare lamentoso.

A giudicare dall’espressione di Draco, non c’era riuscito.

Harry lasciò perdere e tirò fuori un rotolo di pergamena. “Ci puoi dare velocemente un’occhiata? Stanotte?”

Prese la pergamena e la srotolò, per poi aggrottare la fronte. “Il tema di incantesimi? Ti ho aiutato a scriverlo! Perché vuoi che lo controlli?”

Harry si strofinò il retro del collo. “Ehm… Non è il mio. È di Hermione.” Draco si limitò a fissarlo, ma non sembrava arrabbiato, quindi aggiunse: “Vorrebbe che guardassi anche il suo saggio di Pozioni. Se non ti dà fastidio.”

Draco fece una smorfia, ma non fu abbastanza per nascondere il rossore inorgoglito che gli infiammò le guance. “Immagino di poterlo fare. Ma solo se corregge le mie equazioni di Aritmanzia. Le ho lasciate per ultime e mamma non ha avuto tempo per controllarle. Abbiamo lezione il mercoledì, quindi deve farlo prima di allora.”

“Va bene.” disse. Era sicuro che Hermione ne sarebbe stata felice.

Ron era stato molto più entusiasta del fatto che Draco fosse la sua anima gemella quando Harry gli aveva detto che, molto probabilmente, avrebbero potuto accoppiare i secchioni a studiare per poi scapparsene da un’altra parte.  
 

-

  
Harry era certo che nulla potesse essere peggiore di quel disastro a lezione di Divinazione.

Harry si era sbagliato.

Draco aveva fatto tutto giusto: l’inchino e il contatto visivo; e non si era avvicinato finché Fierobecco non si era inchinato in risposta. Stava guardando l’ippogrifo con lo stesso sorriso affettuoso che riservava ad Abigail quando, in maniera disinvolta, disse: “È bruttino, vero?”

Harry stava alzando gli occhi al cielo quando Hagrid gridò e Fierobecco stridette. I suoi artigli squarciarono il braccio di Draco e il ragazzo iniziò a _urlare_ , la voce acuta e terrorizzata. Se Harry non si lanciò verso di lui fu solo grazie alla mano di Ron, che lo teneva fermo per i vestiti.

Hagrid spinse via Fierobecco prima che potesse attaccare di nuovo, ma c’era già una pozzanghera rossa ai piedi di Draco, che stava tentando di rialzarsi. Millicent si tolse il mantello e lo premette contro i tagli, ma si inzuppò di sangue a una velocità spaventosa. “Deve essere portato in infermeria!” Gridò. “Hagrid!”

Sembrava che Draco volesse ribattere, ma quando cercò di alzarsi le gambe gli cedettero a metà strada. Furono i riflessi di Millicent che gli impedirono di spaccarsi la testa sui sassi. “Hagrid!” Disse Hermione. “Devi portarlo in infermeria! Ora!”

Hagrid esitò. Harry stava per dire qualcosa, ma Ron gli tirò una gomitata nel fianco. Daphne Greengrass pestò un piede a terra. “Hagrid!”

Finalmente il professore annuì, prendendo Draco dalle braccia di Millicent. Il verso che Draco emise in seguito al movimento suonava come se glielo avessero strappato dalla gola. Costringersi a stare fermo e non reagire fu pura tortura per Harry.

Il resto della classe rimase lì, a guardare il punto dove Draco era caduto e la pozza di sangue che si era lasciato dietro. Millicent era rimasta senza mantello, con delle macchioline rosse che le costellavano la camicia bianca.

“È un sacco di sangue.” Disse Hermione senza pensare; poi trasalì.

“Starà bene.” Disse Ron, parlando ad alta voce così che tutti i Serpeverde spaventati si girassero verso di lui. “Madama Pomfrey si prenderà cura di lui. Ha guarito di peggio.”

Alcuni di loro si rilassarono a quelle parole, ma Millicent sembrava ancora sull’orlo delle lacrime e Harry non riusciva a dire nulla a riguardo, perché _sentiva_ di essere quasi in lacrime.

Dopodiché tutti quanti si sparpagliarono, intuendo che la lezione fosse finita.  
 

-

  
Draco si svegliò supino e con un dolore bruciante al braccio; ma si era svegliato, il che immaginava fosse la cosa più importante. Dalla durezza del materasso, era in infermeria. C’erano delle persone che parlavano vicino a lui e gli bastarono pochi secondi per riconoscere la voce furibonda che discuteva trattenendosi a malapena dall’urlare. “Papà?” disse, ma la sua voce uscì roca e irriconoscibile. In quel momento realizzò di essere così assetato da poter bere l’intero lago di Hogwarts.

Si sedette aiutandosi con il braccio buono. Suo padre svettava ai piedi del letto, assieme a Silente e ad un Hagrid sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Draco.” Disse freddamente suo padre. Draco abbassò la testa. I suoi genitori si erano preoccupati a morte all’idea di mandarlo a scuola quell’anno, tra Lupin e i dissennatori, e nemmeno una settimana dall’inizio della scuola era finito in infermeria. Alzò lo sguardo e inclinò la testa, una domanda silenziosa. “Tua madre è a una festa. Non era a casa quando il preside mi ha chiamato tramite metropolvere.”

Forse era meglio così, tutto sommato. “Come ti senti?” Chiese gentilmente Silente. Alzò le spalle. “Ah, sì, guarire lascia la gola riarsa, vero?” Evocò un bicchiere d’acqua sul tavolino a fianco del letto. Draco voleva rifiutarlo per principio, ma era davvero molto, molto assetato. Lo bevve.

“Tutto a posto?” chiese ansiosamente Hagrid. “Non volevo-“

“Taci.” Ringhiò suo padre. “A te penserò tra un secondo. Sei fortunato che la sua patetica negligenza non abbia causato danni peggiori, altrimenti non bramerei solamente la testa della tua lurida bestia.”

Hagrid sembrò trattenere a fatica un torrente di lacrime. Da una parte, Draco pensò che se lo meritasse: chi mai avrebbe portato delle bestie del genere ad una lezione per ragazzini? Aveva seguito le istruzioni e quell’animale selvatico lo aveva artigliato lo stesso, solo perché aveva detto che era brutto. Dall’altra… a Harry _piaceva_ Hagrid. Poteva anche essere un abominio mezzosangue, ma la sua anima gemella avrebbe tenuto il muso fino alla fine dei tempi se fosse successo qualcosa a quel babbeo.

“Sto bene.” disse. “Mi è successo di peggio a quidditch. È solo un pollo troppo cresciuto, padre. Non sprecare i tuoi pensieri per lui.”

Portò entrambe le gambe oltre la sponda del letto e si alzò. Riuscì a rimanere in piedi per una manciata di secondi prima di sbiancare; quando riprese i sensi fu alla vista di suo padre che lo teneva dritto stringendogli le braccia in una presa ferrea. I suoi occhi erano sgranati al punto da sembrare quelli di un folle. Improvvisamente, Draco si sentì stanco e voleva solo lasciarsi andare e sprofondare nel petto di suo padre come quando era piccolo. Lucius lo fece stendere lentamente sul letto e, dal modo in cui gli incorniciò brevemente il viso con una mano senza farsi vedere dai present. Draco capì quanto avesse avuto paura. “Gli ippogrifi sono creature magiche.” Disse a bassa voce. “Le ferite inferte da loro non guariscono così facilmente. Pomfreysi stava ancora occupando di te quando sono arrivato.”

Meraviglioso. Quindi suo padre era arrivato per vederlo svenuto e ricoperto di sangue. Era davvero un bene che sua madre non fosse venuta, perché altrimenti di Hagrid non sarebbe rimasto nulla più che una bruciatura sul lastricato. “Sto bene, davvero.” Tentò un’ultima volta.

Lucius non rispose, limitandosi a stringergli la spalla prima di alzarsi e lanciare a Silente e Hagrid uno sguardo sdegnoso. “Avrete notizie dal mio avvocato. Cercate di mantenere mio figlio indenne da qui in avanti.”

Lucius marciò fuori dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro. Hagrid era distrutto e Silente gli riservò uno sguardo pensieroso che gli fece voglia di lanciargli ogni maledizione immaginabile. Invece, si lasciò andare alla stanchezza che gli appesantiva le membra, si girò e tornò a dormire.  
 

-

  
Gli fu permesso di andarsene presto la mattina seguente, con severe raccomandazioni di non sforzare il braccio per le due settimane successive mentre guariva, un processo che non poteva essere accelerato a causa delle proprietà magiche degli artigli degli ippogrifi. 

_Fantastico_.

Mancavano ancora ore a colazione, quindi ebbe abbastanza tempo per lavarsi e presentarsi in modo appropriato, grazie a Merlino. Entrò nella sala comune per vedere Millie vestita per la giornata con un altro libro babbano tra le mani. “Non dormi mai?” si fece scappare senza pensarci. Era sveglia nel cuore della notte, quando mancavano ancora ore all’alba. Ci doveva essere una spiegazione.

Lei lanciò da parte il libro e gli corse incontro. “Draco! Stai bene!” Lo strinse in un abbraccio. Draco voleva berciarle contro, ma era così premurosa nei riguardi del suo braccio e profumava di vaniglia, quindi lasciò correre.

“Grazie per avermi preso. Di nuovo.” Ricambiò la stretta con il braccio buono.

“Quando vuoi.” Stava sorridendo quando si tirò indietro. “Anche se sarebbe carino se potessi smetterla di cacciarti in situazioni che ti portano a collassare.”

Mugugnò. “Non l’ho fatto apposta.” Le tirò le punte dei capelli senza pensarci, perché era quello che faceva con Luna, e il suo sorriso si allargò esponenzialmente. “Vado a prepararmi. Dovresti davvero mettere un incantesimo di disillusione su quel libro, così non saresti costretta a nasconderti qui a orari impossibili per leggerlo.”

“Non ne conosco nessuno.” Rispose lei mentre lo guardava camminare verso il suo dormitorio.

“Te li insegnerò io!” esclamò da sopra la spalla prima di scomparire dietro la porta delle camere dei ragazzi.

Entrò nella stanza sua e di Blaise il più silenziosamente possibile e si era già sbottonato la maglia del pigiama quando realizzò che la fasciatura avrebbe complicato le cose. Si avvicinò al letto di Blaise e lo punzecchiò sulla spalla con la bacchetta, prima di fare tre passi indietro.

Blaise tirò su con il naso e scattò a sedere, del tutto sveglio. Con lui non esistevano le vie di mezzo. “Draco!”

“Mi dai una mano?” chiese, indicandosi il braccio.

Blaise scosse la testa, ma Draco vedeva quanto fosse sollevato. “Pansy ha sclerato per tutto il giorno su quanto letali fossero le ferite magiche. Da quanto ne so Daphne ha dovuto soffocarla con un cuscino per farla stare zitta.”

“Non sono morto.” Sussultò quando Blaise gli fece scivolare gentilmente il braccio dalla manica, per poi appoggiarlo di nuovo alla fascia. “Ma Pomfrey ha detto che ci vorranno un paio di settimane perché guarisca del tutto.”

“Meglio di essere morto.” Disse in modo pratico Blaise. “Vuoi un aiuto nella doccia?”

“Sì.” Sospirò. Era una fortuna che Blaise sapesse di Harry, perché le tre calendule sul suo fianco erano impossibili da non vedere. “Immagino che tu non sappia come rendere impermeabili le bende?”

Scosse la testa. “È Pansy quella che tra noi ne sa qualcosa di trasfigurazioni. Narcissa non ti aveva insegnato quell’incantesimo ombrello? Puoi lanciarlo in modo da farlo più piccolo?”

Draco voleva spiegargli che gli incantesimi non funzionavano così, ma era molto cosciente del fatto che se si fosse lanciato in un’ennesima filippica sulla sua materia preferita Blaise lo avrebbe abbandonato e avrebbe dovuto lavarsi i capelli da solo. “Vabbè, mi rifarò il bendaggio prima di andare a lezione.”

“Vuoi dire che _io_ dovrò rifarti il bendaggio prima di andare a lezione.” Disse Blaise, ma non doveva essere poi così irritato perché stava rovistando nel baule di Draco alla ricerca del suo bagnoschiuma preferito.  
 

-

  
Harry stava spiluccando la sua colazione, lanciando ansiose occhiate al tavolo Serpeverde come se ciò potesse far apparire Draco più in fretta. Non aveva risposto allo specchio la scorsa notte; Hary sapeva che probabilmente era perché non ce l’aveva con sé nell’infermeria, ma il pensiero non lo aveva tranquillizzato. Aveva dormito poco o niente.

“Pensi che il padre di Malfoy voglia davvero processare Fierobeecco?” chiese Hermione, seduta tra loro, parlando piano in modo che solo Harry e Ron la potessero sentire.

“Penso che siamo fortunati che non stia processando anche Hagrid.” Disse Ron, facendo scivolare le salsicce preferite di Harry sul suo piatto. Apprezzò il gesto, ma non aveva fame.

Lei corrucciò lo sguardo e appoggiò due pezzi di pane tostato vicino al suo gomito, come se Harry non la notasse se faceva finta di niente. Ne prese uno e lo morse per evitare di ritrovarsi circondato da una piccola montagnola di cibo. “Non mi sembra giusto. Malfoy non ha ascoltato!”

“In realtà l’ha fatto.” Harry guardò verso l’entrata della Sala Grande, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo imbronciato al suo piatto strapieno. “Non voleva davvero dire che fosse brutto. Parla in questo modo anche di Abigail.”

Dal momento che Harry stava finalmente mangiando, Ron assalì la propria colazione. “Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo comunque, Hagrid ci aveva avvertito che erano sensibili. Ma anche mio padre sarebbe furioso se fossi stato io a venire artigliato da un ippogrifo, incidente o meno. Malfoy sarebbe potuto morire. Quindi diciamo che è un po’ colpa di tutti e ha senso che siano tutti arrabbiati. D’altro canto, il padre di Malfoy è nel Consiglio dei Governatori e ha sicuramente votato a sfavore della nomina di Hagrid come professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche, il che peggiora solamente le cose.” Ci volle un po’ prima che Ron si accorgesse che Harry e Hermione lo stavano fissando. Mando giù un boccone di waffle troppo grosso. “Cosa?”

Si fece quasi scappare che Ron avrebbe potuto essere un Tassofrasso, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe presa nel modo sbagliato; quindi disse altro. “È quello il lavoro di suo padre? Quella cosa del governatore? Dra- Malfoy aveva detto che suo padre era un avvocato.”

Ron arricciò il naso, iniziando a mangiare il suo toast. “Non proprio. Voglio dire, è una posizione prestigiosa. Malfoy è in quel consiglio da quando è nato suo figlio. C’è un qualche tipo di stipendio percepito dai membri, ma la maggior parte di loro lo restituisce alla scuola in donazioni. I Malfoy sono una famiglia ricca da generazioni, suo padre fa un sacco di roba. Tipo, metà dei loro soldi sono ancora investiti in affari in Francia. Credo che se recitassi tutti i suoi titoli sarebbe una lista lunga come quella di Silente.”

“Cosa fa esattamente il Consiglio dei Governatori?” chiese Hermione, affascinata. “In _Storia di Hogwarts_ c’è solamente scritto che è un organo governativo.”

Le lanciò uno sguardo strano e alzò le spalle. “In realtà è tutto qui. Approvano i budget annuali e devono confermare tutti i nuovi appuntamenti e i cambi degli orari e delle lezioni. Se non sbaglio per passare devono esserci una maggioranza di due terzi… Non so, posso chiedere a Percy, lui ne saprà qualcosa.”

“Come fai a sapere queste cose?”

Ron sbatté le palpebre. “Ehm, non saprei? Non sono cose che sanno tutti? Neville ha un cugino o qualcosa di simile nel Consiglio, lui ne sa più di me.”

Continuarono a parlare, ma Harry non li ascoltò. Draco era appena entrato nella Sala Grande con Blaise al suo fianco. A parte il braccio fasciato era tornato alla normalità; sembrava che l’emorragia non avesse lasciato danni permanenti. Draco alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incontrarono a metà della sala. Sogghignò e usò il braccio buono per passarsi una mano fra i capelli prima di continuare a camminare verso il tavolo Serpeverde. Si sedette vicino a Pansy, che gli si incollò al fianco. “Cretino.” Disse Harry affettuosamente.

Ron fece una risata nasale. Harry alzò la test e vide entrambi i suoi migliori amici che lo guardavano scuotendo la testa. “Mangia la tua salsiccia.” Disse Hermione. Harry aggrottò la fronte ma eseguì: gli era finalmente ritornato l’appetito.  
 

-

  
Erano a lezione di Pozioni insieme, anche se ai due lati opposti della classe. Harry poteva vedere Draco in difficoltà a tagliare gli ingredienti.

Anche Piton lo notò, perché ordinò a Pansy di fare coppia con lui. Era felice di aiutarlo, anche se Draco sembrava irritato. Si accontentò di darle indicazioni, ma Harry riteneva che Pansy avesse avuto un colpo di fortuna. Era mediocre in pozioni, mentre Draco era in costante lotta per il primo posto con Hermione.

“Concentrati.” Sibilò Hermione, sgomitandolo nel fianco. “Lui sta bene. La tua pozione, invece, no.”

Guardò in basso e si accorse che il colore della sua pozione era completamente sbagliato - un rosa malaticcio – e si rassegnò a ricevere un brutto voto.

“Potter.” Lo schernì Blaise mentre passava. Harry alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vederlo lasciar cadere un pizzico di occhi di scarafaggio nel suo calderone.

Dopo qualche secondo in cui gorgogliò pericolosamente vicino al bordo, la pozione si sgonfiò e rimase a sobbollire sul fondo cambiando nel giusto colore, un verde brillante. Lui e Hermione lanciarono un’occhiata a Blaise, che era tornato al suo solito posto dietro a Draco e di fianco a Daphne Greengrass. Nessuno dei Serpeverde guardò verso di loro.

“Huh.” Disse Ron. “Non me lo aspettavo.”

“Non ti aspettavi cosa?” chiese Nevlle, alzando la testa dalla sua pozione con uno sguardo di vago terrore.

Prima che riuscissero a pensare ad una scusa, Piton piombò su di loro. Sputò qualche commento sgarbato e non necessario sull’intelligenza di Neville e sul ragazzo in generale, poi fece svanire tutta la sua pozione con un colpo di bacchetta.

Harry dovette resistere all’impulso di rovesciargli in testa il contenuto bollente del suo calderone.  
 

-

  
Quando Pozioni finì, Draco trovò Flint ingobbito su una pila di libri e con quell’espressione di panico perenne che ogni studente del quinto anno sembrava avere grazie ai G.U.F.O. incombenti. Riuscì a malapena ad aprire la bocca prima che il più grande lo interrompesse sul nascere. “Sì, so che non puoi partecipare alle selezioni con quel braccio. Sì, la posizione di cacciatore è comunque tua. No, non è un trattamento speciale, ti ho visto volare per un anno intero, non ho bisogno di guardarti ancora per sapere che andrai meglio come cacciatore invece che come cercatore. No, non era un insulto, ma sentiti libero di prenderla come un’offesa.”

Chiuse la bocca. “Oh. Grazie.”

“Vabbè. Vedi di rimettere in sesto quel braccio prima che inizino gli allenamenti. Ora sparisci.”

Draco era tentato di dare una mano a Flint e aiutarlo a studiare per i G.U.F.O. di incantesimi; ma quello avrebbe significato stare in compagnia del suo capitano più del necessario, e Flint era una noia. Gli era grato per le sue parole, ma non _così_ grato.

Quindi risolse levandosi dai piedi. Decise di andare a cercare Luna ed esercitarsi a farle svanire le scarpe.  
 

-

  
L’irritazione di Harry per non essere riuscito ad affrontare il molliccio fu rapidamente messa da parte da quanto incredibilmente _fighe_ fossero le lezioni del professor Lupin. Draco si imbronciava e basta quando lo menzionava e, okay, la sua anima gemella era un classista snob, ma non era _così tanto_ classista e snob. Aveva persino smesso di dire cattiverie sui Weasley, non poteva essere così offeso dal fatto che Lupin indossasse vestiti sgualciti. Cercò di farsi dire quale fosse davvero il problema, ma lui si limitò a cambiare argomento.

“Inizio a sentirmi come un galoppino.” Mugugnò una notte di inizio ottobre. Si fece dare da Draco il tema di incantesimi di Hermione, fradicio di correzioni in inchiostro verde, per poi consegnargli il suo progetto di aritmanzia, talmente pieno di annotazioni in rosso che sembrava che qualcuno ci avesse sanguinato sopra.

Non riusciva a capire come due delle persone più intelligenti che conoscesse potessero sbagliarsi in altrettanti ambiti.

“Dì a Granger che deve concentrarsi meno sui movimenti della bacchetta e più sulla visualizzazione.” Disse distrattamente Draco, dando un’occhiata alle correzioni di Hermione. “Può seguire il libro alla lettera fino a esplodere, ma se non riesce a visualizzare cosa vuole lanciare non leverrà mai del tutto giusto.”

“Tipo trasfigurazioni?” chiese Harry. Non pensava molto ai movimenti della bacchetta o alla visualizzazione dell’incantesimo, eppure gli venivano bene.

Lui strinse le labbra, poi scrollò le spalle. “Più o meno. In trasfigurazioni _io_ seguo troppo alla lettera, ma Pansy è abbastanza brava. I suoi saggi sono abbastanza confusionari, quindi i suoi voti sono più bassi dei miei, ma quando lancia gli incantesimi le vengono molto bene. Posso chiederglielo e vedere se ha qualche consiglio per Granger. Pansy fa abbastanza schifo a Incantesimi, però, quindi non so quanto influisca questa cosa, se influisce.”

Harry resistette all’impulso di scattare, perché avrebbe finito per accartocciare il compito di Hermione e poi lei lo avrebbe ucciso. “Sai, se dobbiamo lavorare insieme, per studiare e cose così, forse… Voglio dire, forse una o due volte alla settimana potremmo incontrarci. Tutti quanti insieme.”

“Tutti?” chiese Draco, guardingo.

Non aveva detto di no, quindi Harry si affrettò a continuare. “Sì! Noi, ovviamente, ma anche Ron e Hermione e Parkinson e Zab- voglio dire, Pansy e Blaise. Siamo bravi in materie differenti, per cui… Forse dovremmo provare a essere bravi in materie differenti insieme?”

Ci fu un lungo e disagevole momento in cui nessuno dei due disse nulla; poi Draco esordì: “Sì, va bene, sarà bello fare la predica a Granger di persona. Così potrò estorcerle come riesce a risolvere quelle maledette equazioni. Continua a saltare dei passaggi perché pensa che siano ovvi, però non lo sono, perché _altrimenti li avrei fatti_.”

“Giusto.” Harry si illuminò. “Sì, quella roba lì.”  
 

-

  
   
Harry lo disse agli altri poco prima dell’allenamento di quidditch, in modo da poter scappare se si fossero arrabbiati con lui. Hermione si illuminò e iniziò immediatamente a scriversi delle domande da fare a Draco. Ron sospirò e basta. “Immagino che dovremmo farlo.” Si illuminò e chiese: “Zabini in teoria gioca abbastanza bene a scacchi, sì?” Nessuno dei Grifondoro era più disposto a giocare contro di lui. Ogni tanto riusciva a costringere uno dei suoi fratelli, ma non più di tanto.

“Forse…?” disse. Draco non parlava molto dei suoi amici, a differenza di quanto Harry parlasse di Ron e Hermione. “Devo andare.”  
Ron lo salutò con una mano e Harry si affrettò verso il campo. Non c’era nessuno. Gli ci vollero un paio di minuti passati a guardarsi intorno con sguardo confuso per poi ricordarsi che Wood voleva vedere tutti nello spogliatoio prima di iniziare.

“Scusa!” disse, irrompendo dove tutti erano già radunati. “Me ne ero dimenticato.”

Wood gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma gli altri non sembravano infastiditi. “Innanzitutto, perché siamo qui?” chiese Alicia. “Non dovremmo allenarci invece di spettegolare?”

“Questi sono pettegolezzi importanti.” Disse cupamente Wood. Harry si infilò vicino a Katie, che gli rivolse un sorriso amichevole. “Ragazzi.”  
Fred e George si fecero avanti. Erano corrucciati. “Abbiamo spiati gli allenamenti dei Serpeverde.” Disse Fred. “Ci sono notizie buone e cattive.”

“La buona notizia è che la loro nuova cercatrice, Flora Carrow, è brava. Ma solo _brava_. Harry può batterla volando bendato.” George gli scompigliò i capelli e Harry cercò – senza troppa convinzione – di scacciare la sua mano.

“La cattiva notizia” continuò Fred, “è che Malfoy è un _ottimo_ cacciatore. Non ha avuto bisogno di comprarsi il suo posto in squadra. È incredibile.”

Le ragazze fecero un verso di supponenza, offese dall’idea che Malfoy potesse essere una minaccia per loro.

“Siamo seri.” Insistette George. “Abbiamo bisogno di una nuova strategia. Penso che dovremmo concentrarci sul buttare Malfoy giù dalla scopa. Terremo d’occhio anche tutto il resto, ovviamente, ma Harry non ha bisogno del nostro aiuto contro Flora. Semmai gli leveremo di torno i battitori Serpeverde. Malfoy sarà un problema questa stagione.”

Tutti si lamentarono. Harry armeggiò con i lacci del guanto così che nessuno lo vedesse sorridere.  
 

-

  
La prima volta che portò i suoi amici a incontrare Draco, Harry era così nervoso da avere la nausea. I Serpeverde erano già nella classe abbandonata e le facce di Blaise e Pansy sembravano scolpite nella pietra. Non ci fu tempo per sentirsi a disagio, però, perché Hermione marciò immediatamente verso Draco e lo colpì sul petto con il suo saggio di incantesimi corretto. “Visualizzare? Visualizzare cosa?! È troppo vago! Non hai nessun diagramma o una fotografia come esempio?”

“Diagramma?” disse Draco, facendolo suonare come una parolaccia. “Certo che no! Devi _sentire_ l’incantesimo prima di lanciarlo, se vuoi che sia perfetto.”

“Sentirlo?” Ripeté Hermione, alzando il sopracciglio. “Cos’è, siamo a divinazione?”

La conversazione superò presto l’abilità di Harry di seguirla mentre i due tiravano fuori delle sedie e sfogliavano insieme un libro di incantesimi. Ron alzò le spalle e disse a Pansy e Blaise: “Meglio noi che loro, giusto?”

Blaise rise, la prima crepa nella sua maschera purosangue. “Dovresti vederlo durante gli esami di fine anno. È un incubo.”

Ron gli diede una manata amichevole sulla spalla e sembrò quasi che Blaise non avesse intenzione di strappargli il braccio. “Amico, non puoi dire di aver visto un incubo finché non vedi Hermione con tre ore di sonno sulle spalle che recita ogni generale delle guerre goblin degli ultimi tre secoli. Durante la _colazione_.”

Blaise sorrise. “Scacchi?”

“Pensavo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto.” Disse Ron. Si rifugiarono entrambi dalla parte opposta della classe rispetto a Draco e Hermione che, per qualche motivo, si stavano quasi urlando addosso sopra un dizionario di latino arcaico.

Harry guardò Pansy, che sollevò un sopracciglio perfettamente curato. “Ho sentito che sei brava a trasfigurazioni.”

“Ma sì, dai.” Sospirò lei, tirando fuori la sua bacchetta. “Mercoledì i tuoi incantesimi erano assolutamente terrificanti. Le fantasie della tazzina e del piattino non si assomigliavano nemmeno!”

Voleva chiedere perché fosse importante che si assomigliassero, ma capì che sarebbe iniziata una discussione totalmente diversa che non aveva l’energia di subire. Così decise di non dire nulla e ascoltò, mentre Pansy gli insegnava il giusto modo di trasfigurare un topo in una tazzina da tè.  
 

-

  
Non fu esattamente facile. C’erano troppi momenti in cui ci si doveva impegnare per non offendere nessuno, ma era quasi divertente. Ron era contento che Hermione risparmiasse i suoi sfoghi accademici per il loro gruppo studio, perché significava che sarebbe stato Draco ad ascoltarla e non lui.

Fu più semplice di quello che Harry avesse immaginato, però. Dietro i loro sogghigni Pansy e Blaise erano dei tipi a posto. Lontano da occhi indiscreti e giudicanti, Pansy si concentrava più sui suoi capelli che a fare la stronza e Blaise nutriva un profondo amore per erbologia. Gli fece giurare di non dirlo a nessuno, anche se quella non fu la prima volta che Harry desiderò di poterlo dire a più persone.

Blaise e Neville sarebbero andati parecchio d’accordo, se solo ce ne fosse stata l’occasione. Draco continuava a parlare di Millie, a cui dava ripetizioni ogni tanto, di quanto i suoi saggi fossero scritti incredibilmente bene e di come tutto quel leggere le servisse a qualcosa. Draco menzionò Crabbe e Goyle ogni tanto, dicendo che nonostante _sembrassero_ la sua ombra in realtà non passavano molto tempo con lui lontano dagli sguardi della gente. “Sono impegnati.” Disse vagamente Draco quando glielo chiese. “Gli piace passare del tempo insieme più di quanto gli piaccia passarlo con me. In più, quando avevamo otto anni hanno sporcato il vestito nuovo di Pansy con del succo di prugna e da allora hanno il terrore di lei.”

Pansy ne sembrò incredibilmente compiaciuta. “Sono a posto.” Disse. Harry non avrebbe mai pensato di sentire Crabbe e Goyle descritti in quel modo. “Ma stanno intorno a Draco solamente perché le loro famiglie gli hanno detto di tenersi buono l’erede dei Malfoy.”

“Sono molto popolare.” Li informò Draco, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a tutti i presenti. “Lascio che mi stiano intorno in pubblico, così io ho due minacciose guardie del corpo e loro possono fare rapporto ai loro padri dicendo di aver seguito gli ordini. Tutti ci guadagnano.”

Durante quel primo fine settimana a Hogsmeade, quando fu costretto a rimanere indietro, rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando Blaise e Pansy gli portarono dei dolciumi e una piccola botte di burrobirra. Ron e Hermione avevano promesso che gli avrebbero portato qualcosa, ma non si aspettava nulla dagli amici di Draco. Si chiese se, magari, quel gesto significasse che stavano lentamente diventando anche _suoi_ amici.

Draco lo aveva preso in giro, ridendo. Gli aveva portato due pacchi di piume di zucchero e una dozzina di caramelle di marzapane finemente decorate a forma di calendula, gli stessi fiori che Draco aveva sul fianco. Aveva messo il tutto in una scatola con un fiocco di seta, quindi non poteva averlo preso a Mielandia; il che significava che era andato in qualche tipo di negozio da snob solo per lui.

Era carino quando non faceva lo stronzo.

Ovviamente, la felicità di Harry per il regalo inaspettato fu rapidamente stroncata da Sirius Black, che si era fatto strada nel castello e aveva tagliato il ritratto della Signora Grassa nel tentativo di introdursi nella sala comune di Grifondoro.  
 

-

  
La notte seguente Harry stava aspettando nella solita classe quando Draco irruppe nella stanza e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. Fu tutto così inaspettato che non ebbe il tempo di ricambiarlo prima che Draco lo spingesse via. “Com’è potuto succedere?” chiese. “Non dovrebbe poter entrare nel castello, figuriamoci arrivare fino alla tua sala comune! Questo è- questo è _inaccettabile_!”

“Tranquillo.” disse. “Draco, non è riuscito a entrare. Va tutto bene.”

“Non va bene.” scattò Draco. “E se ti avesse trovato mentre eri in corridoio? O fuori dalle mura? Mia madre non mi vuole dire nulla, nemmeno dopo questo fatto, e lei sa qualcosa per forza!”

“Perché dovrebbe sapere qualcosa?” chiese.

Draco gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco che Harry aveva imparato a non prendere sul personale. “Perché, _magari_ , Sirius è _suo cugino_? Il nome da nubile di mia madre è Black. Se non si fosse sposata con mio padre, sarebbe la seconda candidata nella linea di discendenza per la posizione di Capofamiglia, visto che Andromeda ha fatto quella brutta fine e ora vive nel mondo babbano. Mamma aveva solo quattro anni in più di Sirius e di tuo padre e gli altri.”

“Cosa?” disse Harry, gli occhi sgranati. Prima era Lupin a conoscere i suoi genitori, ora anche la mamma di Draco. “Sirius Black era nello stesso anno di mio padre? Pensi che si conoscessero?”

“Questo non è il momento di scherzare.” Scattò Draco; poi lo guardò bene in faccia e sbiancò. “Merlino, non stai scherzando, vero? Tu davvero non lo sai. Come puoi non saperlo?”

“Lo saprei, se me lo _dicessi_.” Disse Harry, irritato.

Draco gli rivolse uno sguardo leggermente terrorizzato. Evocò Abigail e gli avvolse il serpente intorno alle spalle. “Ecco, ti aiuterà a calmarti.”  
Non sapeva come un serpente scontroso e viziato che gli sibilava lamenti nell’orecchio dovesse calmarlo, ma aveva altro a cui pensare. “Draco. Cos’è che non so?”

“Parecchio, a quanto pare.” Disse, ma prima che Harry potesse inalberarsi, aggiunse: “Certo che si conoscevano. Erano migliori amici.”

Nel bel mezzo della spiegazione, Harry capì che la vera ragione per cui Draco aveva evocato Abigail era perché Harry non andasse a fare qualcosa di stupido con un serpente avviluppato intorno a lui. Distrusse comunque la maggior parte del mobilio della classe, perché se non avesse fatto _qualcosa_ sarebbe esploso. Draco non disse nulla, limitandosi ad aggiustare quello che poteva quando Harry si calmò e facendo sparire il resto.

Dopodiché, rimase in piedi con la fronte premuta sulla spalla di Draco, le braccia dritte lungo i fianchi e i pugni stretti. Draco gli accarezzò cautamente un braccio, cercando di trovare il giusto equilibrio per rassicurarlo senza stargli addosso. “Non fare nulla di avventato, come tentare di inseguirlo o cose del genere. Sono serio, Harry. È pericoloso.”

“Avventato?” disse debolmente Harry. Lo sforzo di distruggere l’arredamento di mezza classe lo aveva reso talmente stanco che avrebbe potuto addormentarsi sul posto, in piedi e con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Draco. “Io? Stai sicuramente parlando di qualcun altro.”

Draco gli pungolò brutalmente un fianco. “Sono _serio_ , Harry.”

“Sei Sirius? Sei più basso di quello che mi aspettavo.” Disse, riuscendo a racimolare un sorriso mentre Draco gemeva e lo pungolava di nuovo, abbastanza forte che, ne era sicuro, più tardi avrebbe trovato un livido.  
 

-

Draco era sugli spalti, fingendo di tifare per Tassofrasso anche se voleva solo guardare Harry. Pansy resistette fino a quando non iniziò a piovere, poi disse “La tua anima gemella non vale la pena di arricciarmi di nuovo i capelli” e scomparì per tornare al castello. Aveva lasciato eventi più importanti per motivazioni peggiori, quindi non fu sorpreso. Blaise rimase al suo fianco, più perché non aveva altro di meglio da fare che perché gli importasse del quidditch o di Draco.

Avrebbe dovuto portare Millie. Non era interessata a giocare, ma aveva una devozione fanatica per il quidditch. Avrebbe potuto almeno goderselo.

Guardò Harry per la maggior parte del tempo e finse di non rimanere colpito quando Granger usò un incantesimo per rendere i suoi occhiali impermeabili. Se lo sarebbe fatto insegnare alla loro prossima sessione di studio.

Dal momento che era più interessato a guardare la sua anima gemella che a seguire la partita, fu il primo ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava. La pioggia era gelata, ma gli ci vollero svariati minuti per realizzare che faceva troppo freddo per essere colpa solo della pioggia, che la nebbia che si stava addensando fosse innaturale.

Stava già urlando ai presenti di scappare quando i dissennatori sciamarono nel campo. Cercò Harry con lo sguardo e vide il momento in cui svenne, proprio com’era successo sul treno; e vide il momento in cui cadde dalla scopa.

Una caduta da quell’altezza non poteva che essere fatale.

“WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!” urlò, sperando che i presenti fossero troppo impegnati a gridare per notarlo. L’incantesimo colpì Harry di striscio, riuscendo solo a rallentare la sua caduta per un momento prima di perderlo. Lo lanciò di nuovo e il risultato fu lo stesso; non era abbastanza, non sarebbe riuscito a fermare Harry in quel modo e sarebbe morto.

Fortunatamente in quel momento Silente notò che _il Ragazzo Che Era Sopravvissuto stava cadendo verso la sua morte_ e usò un qualche tipo di incantesimo che Draco non aveva mai visto prima per guidare gentilmente Harry per terra; un istante dopo ne lanciò un altro, così luminoso che Draco ne rimase abbagliato, che scacciò tutti i dissennatori dal campo.

Blaise gli stava strattonando il braccio da un po’. Draco gli permise di trascinarlo via e si mescolò alla folla di studenti che stava scappando verso il castello.  
 

-

  
Draco stava facendo avanti e indietro in un corridoio fuori uso dei sotterranei. Blaise aveva detto che Harry stava bene e poi lo aveva buttato fuori dalla loro stanza perché il suo preoccuparsi senza senso gli dava i nervi. Non poteva fare visita a Harry nell’infermeria, nonostante volesse farlo, e Harry non aveva con sé lo specchio, per cui non potevano nemmeno parlare. Tutto quello che poteva fare era aspettare finché non lo avessero dimesso, per poi appartarsi con lui lontano da sguardi indiscreti.

“Sai, penso che tu abbia un’ossessione per salvare le persone.” Disse una voce che avrebbe infestato i suoi incubi.

“Che cosa _vuoi_ , Weasley?” si girò a fulminarla con lo sguardo. “Che diavolo ci fai qui? Nessuno viene quaggiù!”

Ginny alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Luna ha detto che ti avrei trovato qui. Ha detto che non potevo essere cattiva con te, però.”

“Sei sempre cattiva con me.” disse lui, petulante. “Dì a mia cugina che sei un’orribile arpia decisa a rovinarmi la vita. Spero che trovi dei nargilli e che li faccia dormire nei tuoi capelli.”

“Abbiamo parlato due volte in tutta la nostra vita. Non fare il melodrammatico.”

“Sei stava una peste entrambe le volte.” Rispose lui. “Seriamente, Weasley. Che cosa vuoi?”

Il viso di Ginny si distese in un’espressione seria. “Ti ho visto oggi, alla partita. Ho visto cos’hai fatto per Harry.”

“Non ho fatto nulla per Potter.” Disse. Quella ragazza riusciva a essere nei posti peggiori ai momenti peggiori. “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“Abbiamo già giocato a questo gioco.” Lo rimproverò. “Non lo dirò a nessuno questa volta, se è questo che ti preoccupa.”

Draco incrociò le braccia. “Se non sei qui per ricattarmi, allora cosa sei venuta a fare?”

Le labbra di Ginny di storsero in un ghignetto. “Solo tu potresti fare una buona azione e preoccuparti do un ricatto. Volevo solo che sapessi che io so, così quando nessuno lo verrà a sapere saprai che puoi fidarti di me.”

“Perché dovrei volermi fidare di te?”

Lei alzò le spalle. “Mi fido di te. Non mi _piaci_ , sei insopportabile e non ho idea di quale gioco tu stia giocando. Ma mi fido di te. Conosco il male, Malfoy. Ha vissuto dentro di me _per un anno_.” lui sussultò. Ginny gli si avvicinò a grandi falcate e per un momento pensò che volesse colpirlo. Invece, gli diede un colpetto sul naso. Draco incrociò gli occhi cercando di guardarla. “Tu non sei malvagio. Sei un rompipalle e dici cose crudeli in cui non credi davvero perché gli altri si aspettano che tu le dica. Ma non sei cattivo. In realtà sei l’opposto. E penso che un giorno avrai bisogno di persone di cui ti puoi fidare; e io voglio che tu sappia che sono una di quelle persone.”

Quella molto probabilmente era la cosa più carina che un Grifondoro gli avesse mai detto, inclusa la sua anima gemella. Cercò di pensare a come rispondere, ma lei se ne andò prima che avesse la possibilità di proferire parola.

Ginny Weasley era spaventosa.  
 

-

  
Tra Piton che fece supplenza a lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure mentre Lupin stava male, la disastrosa partita contro i Tassofrasso e la sua Nimbus 2000 distrutta, Harry era di pessimo umore in quei giorni. Ron e Hermione avevano fatto del loro meglio per non parlarne, ma i Serpeverde non avevano certi riguardi. L’ultima volta che si erano ritrovati insieme, Pansy lo aveva chiamato “fighettina”, minacciando di strozzarlo se non avesse smesso di frignare. Era rimasto così scioccato dalle sue parole che si era scordato della sua depressione per il resto dell’ora che passarono insieme; il che, con il senno di poi, era sicuramente il suo obiettivo. O forse era solo stufa dei suoi lamenti.

Tutto cambiò quando Fred e George lo agguantarono dopo lezione per dargli la cosa migliore che avesse mai ricevuto: la Mappa del Malandrino.

Usò lo specchio per dire a Draco che dovevano incontrarsi quella notte e che era un’emergenza. Era fuori di sé dalla gioia quando mostrò la mappa a tutti loro.

I Serpeverde erano _sconcertati_. “Non ti ha insegnato nulla lo scorso anno?” chiese Blaise. “Ti sei dimenticato cos’è successo l’ultima volta che qualcosa che non aveva un cervello ti ha parlato?”

Draco aveva già sfoderato la bacchetta. “Dammela immediatamente.”

“Non puoi darle fuoco!” esclamò Harry. “Fred e George l’hanno usata per anni, non è maledetta!”

Si scambiarono degli sguardi truci per un po’; infine, Draco sbuffò. “Va bene. Lasciaci almeno fare degli incantesimi di diagnosi.”

Harry gliela diede, assottigliando gli occhi. “E perché voi conoscete degli incantesimi simili?”

“Li insegnano a tutti quelli che crescono in una casa ancestrale.” Disse Pansy. “Non si può mai sapere cos’hanno lasciato in giro i tuoi antenati. Non è carino mettersi la sciarpa viola della prozia solo per scoprire che aveva una fattura antifurto _dopo_ che la sciarpa ha cercato di strangolarti.”

Draco finì di mormorare una lunga frase in latino. La mappa si illuminò velocemente di una serie di colori prima di tornare normale. Tutti si rilassarono. “Non è pericolosa.” Disse e Harry resistette all’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo, perché lo aveva detto sin da prima. Draco toccò la mappa con la bacchetta e i colori apparvero di nuovo, ma più lentamente.

“Cos’era l’ultimo?” chiese sospettosamente Blaise. “Quello giallo.”

“Chi se ne frega.” Disse Pansy. “Non è diventata nera, quindi non c’è nulla di malvagio ed è questo che importa.”

“Librevenire!” esclamò Draco, e un tomo che doveva pesare almeno dieci chili sbucò dalla sua bacchetta. Dovette affrettarsi a prenderlo per non farlo cadere. Gli occhi di Hermione erano larghi come piattini da tè.

Harry aveva sperato che Draco non lanciasse mai quell’incantesimo di fronte a lei. Se Hermione avesse capito come evocare dei libri non sarebbe finita bene per nessuno di loro, non sarebbero mai più riusciti a farla uscire dalla sua stanza. “Uno di questi giorni i tuoi genitori noteranno che continui a prendere libri dalla villa.”

“Lo sanno.” Rispose lui, sfogliando le pagine. “Ma non gli interessa. Mio padre era famoso a scuola perché prendeva sempre delle O in tutti i suoi esami senza aver mai messo piede in biblioteca. Era perché si chiudeva in camera sua ed evocava quello che gli serviva dalla biblioteca di famiglia. È una tradizione.”

“Meraviglioso.” Disse Hermione. “Quindi puoi evocare solo quello che conosci?”

“Diciamo di sì.” Rispose. “Oppure, se hai un’idea chiara della disposizione del posto specifico dal quale lo stai evocando e ne conosci titolo e autore; ma in questo caso il risultato è imprevedibile. Non funziona con la biblioteca di Hogwarts.” Alzò brevemente lo sguardo, sorridendo quando vide Hermione sgonfiarsi. “Tutti i libri hanno degli incantesimi anti-manomissione, il che include gli incantesimi di appello.”

Lei tirò su col naso e incrociò le braccia. “Antipatico.”

Draco picchiettò un certo paragrafo del libro, per poi passarglielo. “Guarda! Eccolo qua. La mappa ha gli stessi incantesimi che vengono applicati sui quadri per mantenere la personalità di un ritratto.”

“Affascinante.” Disse lei, lanciando uno sguardo curioso alla mappa. “E per quanto riguarda gli altri?”

Draco afferrò la mappa e, dopo che ebbe parzialmente spiegato gli incantesimi diagnostici, Ron sospirò e chiese: “Spara schiocco? Saranno impegnati per un po’.”

“Ma sì.” Acconsentì Pansy. “Devo ammettere che sono grata che ora faccia la secchia con Granger invece che venire da noi a cercare di farci interessare a quella robaccia.”

“Pure io.” Dissero insieme Harry e Ron. I quattro si sorrisero a vicenda e iniziarono a giocare, con il delizioso chiacchiericcio di Draco e Hermione che discutevano di colori in sottofondo.  
 

-

  
Il viaggio a Hogsmeade era esattamente ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno, anche se dovette sempre stare sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità. Desiderò che lui, Ron e Hermione potessero passare del tempo anche con Draco, ma lui non era praticamente mai da solo, quindi non era un’opzione. Crabbe e Goyle gli erano costantemente con il fiato sul collo e avevano visto che Millicent lo aveva trascinato in una libreria a un certo punto, ma nessuno dei tre ebbe la possibilità di stare con lui.

La situazione migliorò ancora di più quando Piton e il suo programma incentrato sui lupi mannari lasciarono la classe di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e Lupin fece ritorno. Il professore promise a Harry di insegnargli come proteggersi dai dissennatori dopo le vacanze di Natale e la prospettiva di non essere completamente patetico e indifeso contro le sue peggiori paure fu abbastanza per fargli quasi venire il buonumore.

Era il giorno precedente alla partenza via treno degli studenti per le vacanze di Natale e Harry e Draco si dovevano incontrare nella classe vuota come facevano sempre. Draco gli aveva detto che non poteva rimanere come aveva fatto l’anno prima: entrambi i suoi genitori erano preoccupati per quello che stava succedendo a Hogwarts e sua madre si era infuriata quando aveva scoperto cos’era successo con Fierobecco.

Quando Harry arrivò, Draco aveva acceso un fuoco scoppiettante in modo da riscaldare l’angolo in disuso della stanza. Aveva anche preso tutti i cuscini sbiaditi dalle sedie, stendendoli di fronte al fuoco. “Bello.” Disse. Draco si girò al suono della sua voce e rilassò le spalle quando lo vide sorridere, il che fece tranquillizzare anche Harry.

Avevano scoperto di essere anime gemelle più di un anno prima, ma quella era la prima volta che si scambiavano dei regali: avevano infatti saltato i reciproci compleanni, visto che non c’era modo per loro di spedirsi nulla durante l’estate.

Si sedettero entrambi e Draco gli piazzò una piccola scatola tra le mani. Era avvolta da carta rossa, con delle piccole scope che svolazzavano qua e là. “Ecco, apri prima il mio.”

Harry lo assecondò, scartando delicatamente il regalo con le dita in modo da non strappare la carta; poteva vedere che stava facendo impazzire Draco. E poi, la carta era bella! Voleva tenerla. La scatola recava la stampa _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Dalla grandezza poteva essere solo una cosa. Stava già sorridendo quando aprì la scatola e un boccino d’oro di ottima fattura ne schizzò fuori. Lo acchiappò immediatamente, osservando come le ali battessero freneticamente nel tentativo di liberarsi. Passò il dito sopra il solco nel mezzo per disattivarlo. “Fantastico!” esclamò. “Grazie. È bellissimo.”

Draco gli sorrise, compiaciuto, e allungò la mano. “Okay, tocca a me.”

Harry gli diede il suo regalo, una sottile scatola quadrata avvolta in una semplice carta verde con un fiocco rosso. Erano colori natalizi, ma erano anche i _loro_ colori, e aveva pensato che fosse bello. Sperava che gli piacesse: era difficile pensare a un regalo per qualcuno i cui genitori gli prendevano tutto ciò che desiderava in ogni caso. Hermione quando glielo aveva mostrato aveva applaudito, dicendo che era perfetto; lo aveva anche aiutato a impacchettarlo. Ron aveva detto che Draco l’avrebbe apprezzato, per poi definirlo un damerino egocentrico.

Draco strappò la carta, lanciando il coperchio della scatola dietro di sé. Era un sottile libro rilegato a mano. Draco lo aprì. “Ho colto quell’iris il primo giorno delle vacanze estive.” Disse Harry, scrutandogli ansiosamente il viso mentre l’altro girava le pagine. La prima pagina conteneva un’intera iris pressata, come quella che aveva sul fianco; e in ogni pagina c’era un petalo che aveva preso dal giardino di zia Petunia, seccato e premuto tra le pagine dell’elenco telefonico che aveva preso dal portico della signora Figg. Ne aveva preso uno ogni giorno, appuntando meticolosamente la data di quando l’aveva colto. Alla fine del libro c’era un’altra iris intera: l’aveva afferrata rabbiosamente dal giardino quando se n’era andato dopo aver gonfiato zia Marge. Uno dei petali si era strappato ed era un po’ più accartocciato degli altri, dal momento che non era stato molto attento quando lo aveva violentemente ficcato il fiore in mezzo alle pagine del suo libro di pozioni. “Ti piace?”

“Hai pensato a me ogni giorno?” chiese Draco. I suoi occhi avevano qualcosa di vulnerabile e dolce quando alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

Harry voleva negarlo, perché era imbarazzante. Voleva dirgli che non significava nulla, scherzarci su. Ma l’espressione sul suo viso lo fermò. “Uh, sì. L’ho fatto.”

Draco lo abbracciò così forte da togliergli il respiro. Era abbastanza sicuro che il regalo gli fosse piaciuto.  
 

-

  
La prima cosa che Harry e Draco fecero la mattina di Natale fu parlarsi attraverso gli specchi, giusto il tempo di sorridersi e augurarsi buone feste. Poi si dovettero lasciare; Harry per andare ad aprire la pila di regali ai piedi del suo letto, Draco per andare a svegliare i suoi genitori così da poter andare a fare colazione. _E_ _poi_ aprire i regali.  
 

-

  
Draco ebbe notizia della débâcle con la Firebolt la notte stessa che tornò dalle vacanze di Natale. Harry stava girando come una tigre in gabbia, lamentandosi di come Hermione avesse fatto la spia con i professori – che avevano poi confiscato la scopa – e di quanto _furioso_ fosse nei riguardi di tutta la faccenda.

“Ha preso la decisione giusta.” Disse Draco, limitandosi ad alzare le spalle quando Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Cosa ti aspettavi che dicessi? È una scopa, Harry. Una scopa molto bella. Ma qualcuno sta cercando di ucciderti e una scopa maledetta potrebbe essere il modo perfetto per farlo. E dovresti saperlo, visto che una scopa maledetta ti ha quasi ucciso il primo anno. Faranno gli stessi incantesimi di diagnosi che ho fatto io sulla mappa, solo molto più meticolosi visto che è una Firebolt e non un pezzo di carta, e, se non troveranno nulla di strano, te la ridaranno. Sul serio, dovresti ringraziare Hermione. È l’unica tra tutti voi con del buonsenso.”

Harry si sentì così offeso che marciò fuori dalla classe, sbattendo la porta mentre usciva.

In seguito, non rispose più alle sue chiamate allo specchio e smisero di incontrarsi. Draco era irritato, ma non così preoccupato. Non era come il litigio dell’anno precedente, quando stavano cercando di ferirsi a vicenda. Harry si stava solo comportando in modo stupido e testardo. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non lo feriva essere ignorato, ma quello era un tipo di litigio che poteva affrontare. Harry si sarebbe dato una svegliata prima o poi, Draco lo avrebbe fatto strisciare per un po’ prima di perdonarlo da magnanimo qual era e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.

Ron e Harry stavano riservando a Hermione lo stesso trattamento. Ron lo stava facendo sia per la scopa e sia perché, a quanto pareva, il suo gatto si aveva mangiato Crosta. Era rassicurante che non si stessero comportando così solo con lui, anche se si sentiva vagamente in colpa per pensarlo. Per scacciare quella sensazione, mandò un messaggio a Luna. Il giorno seguente, vide sua cugina e Ginny Weasley sedute vicino a Hermione, che sembrava molto meno triste; quindi Draco la contò come una vittoria.

Ovviamente, uno dei lati negativi del litigio fu che non aveva nessuno che lo aiutasse con gli incantesimi di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Harry era il migliore dell’anno in quella materia, se non di tutta la scuola. Il che significava che, se voleva un aiuto più consistente di quello che potevano dargli Pansy e Blaise, sarebbe dovuto andare a parlare con il professore in persona.

Tutto quello che gli avevano detto i suoi genitori di Lupin valeva ancora, ovviamente. Ma era il miglior professore di Difesa che Hogwarts avesse visto in anni; ed era incredibilmente paziente, anche con le persone a cui gli incantesimi non riuscivano perché erano spaventate. Era uno dei pochi professori che gli piacevano, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Immaginò di potergli chiedere qualche dritta; i suoi genitori non dovevano saperlo per forza.

Ovviamente, tutti i connotati positivi di Lupin furono immediatamente cancellati dalla sua mente quando aprì la porta della classe e lo vide stare immobile, non facendo assolutamente _niente_ , mentre un dissennatore avanzava verso Harry, che era per terra, svenuto.

“Expelliarmus!” urlò, puntando la bacchetta verso la schiena di Lupin. La bacchetta del professore schizzò sopra la testa di Draco, sparendo nel corridoio. Dopo che la vide uscire, Draco chiuse la porta. “Cosa pensa di fare?!”

“Signor Malfoy!” esclamò Lupin, ma non aveva tempo di starlo a sentire: c’era un dissennatore che stava attaccando Harry e, _porca puttana_ , non conosceva ancora nessun incantesimo contro quei dannati cosi.

La cosa si girò verso di lui. Draco si stava già preparando a invocare lo spirito di Hermione, dargli fuoco e sperare per il meglio; poi, però, il dissennatore si fermò e mutò. Suo padre si erse di fronte a lui, una smorfia di disappunto sulle labbra e la delusione negli occhi.

Non era un dissennatore. Era un molliccio.

Grazie a Merlino.

Notò l’armadio aperto dietro la creatura e decise di non scomodarsi a usare riddikulus. “Wingardium leviosa!” Uno degli sgabelli si levò in aria. Fece un affondo con la bacchetta e la mosse, guidandolo contro il molliccio per colpirlo e farlo cadere nell’armadio, utilizzandolo successivamente per chiudere l’anta. Annullò l’incantesimo di levitazione, lasciando che lo sgabello cadesse rovinosamente a terra. “Colloportus.” Disse, sigillando l’armadio per buona misura.

Stava ansimando quando si girò verso Lupin, la bacchetta ancora tesa di fronte a sé. “Notevole.” Disse l’uomo, con un’espressione meno preoccupata di quella che Draco riteneva avrebbe dovuto avere, dal momento che era disarmato. “Ma non necessario, temo.”

“Non necessario?” ringhiò. “A che diavolo di gioco sta giocando?”

“Modera il linguaggio.” Disse Lupin. Draco lo avrebbe affatturato e lo avrebbe fatto _con piacere_.

 Ci fu una calda presenza dietro la sua schiena e una mano apparve per fargli abbassare il braccio. “Smettila.” Disse Harry, parlando un po’ ingarbugliato. “F- finiscila. Gli ho detto io di farlo.”

“Gli hai detto di guardare mentre affrontavi la tua più grande paura e un dissennatore cercava di baciarti?” chiese a denti stretti.

“ _Sì!_ ” rispose lui, ma sarebbe stato più convincente se non stesse appoggiando la maggior parte del suo peso sulla schiena di Draco. “Mi sta insegnando l’incanto patronus. Il molliccio era utile e ovviamente non pericoloso quanto un dissennatore. Abbassa la bacchetta, pazzoide!” Oh, in realtà era un’idea abbastanza buona. Ma un incanto patronus? Non era qualcosa che molte persone imparavano senza seguire un allenamento da auror. Harry gli strattonò debolmente il braccio, ma la sua bacchetta era ancora puntata su Lupin. “E poi, che ti è saltato in mente? Attaccare un professore?”

“Come se i nostri professori non ti avessero mai attaccato.” Disse Draco, odiando lo sguardo calcolatore con cui Lupin li stava studiando.  
Dei nemici non si parlavano in quel modo. Dei nemici non attaccavano dei professori per difendersi a vicenda, men che meno si lanciavano contro dei dissennatori. Merlino, che casino. Altro che Hermione, avrebbe dovuto seguire l’esempio di Lockhart e imparare qualche incantesimo di memoria.

Harry sbuffò, rassegnandosi e spingendosi cautamente via da Draco per mettere il peso sulle proprie gambe. “Okay, ci sta. Ma Lupin non mi ha attaccato, quindi puoi smetterla ora?”

“No.” Rispose Draco a voce alta. Lupin alzò un sopracciglio. “Non dirà a nessuno cos’è successo qui. Non dirà a nessuno che io e Harry siamo amici. Mai.”

“Oh?” disse divertito l’uomo. Draco odiò quel sorriso di condiscendenza che gli arricciava appena gli angoli delle labbra. “Perché no?”

“Perché se lo farà, io distruggerò ogni speranza che ha di ottenere un lavoro stabile. Tutti sapranno che lei è un pericoloso, rabbioso _lupo mannaro_ assetato di sangue.” Lupin sbiancò, perdendo un po’ della sua spavalderia.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Lui è un che?”

Draco non spostò lo sguardo o la bacchetta da Lupin – nonostante volesse farlo – e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Non ti ha detto nulla Hermione? Lo sapeva da mesi.”

“Tu da quanto lo sapevi?” gli chiese Harry. Non aveva avuto chissà quale reazione alla notizia, ma Draco non era sorpreso. Harry non era stato cresciuto in quel mondo, non sapeva com’erano visti i lupi mannari dalla maggior parte dei popoli civilizzati, come li trattavano.

Alzò le spalle. “Mio padre me l’ha detto prima che salissi sul treno. Aveva votato contro l’assunzione di Lupin, ovviamente.”

“Ovviamente.” Gli fece eco il professore. “Quindi, cosa, se io racconto a qualcuno il tuo segreto tu racconterai a tutti il mio?”

“Non sia ridicolo.” Sapeva che c’era qualcosa di crudele e brutto nel suo sorriso, ma non si scomodò a nasconderlo o cambiarlo. Voleva che quell’uomo credesse che intendeva fare tutto ciò che stava per dire. “Non dovrei nemmeno saperlo, se inizio a chiacchierare mio padre verrebbe incolpato. Ma mia madre è stata molto chiara nel dirmi di farle sapere se mi avesse anche solo guardato male, di farle sapere se decidessi che lei è una minaccia troppo grande per le persone intorno a lei. Se glielo riferissi, lei farebbe presente le sue preoccupazioni al prossimo pranzo con i Nott, che lo diranno agli Ollivander, che lo diranno ai Brown, che lo diranno ai Diggory. Tutti loro, ovviamente, lo diranno alle famiglie a cui sono legati, il che comprende quasi tutte le famiglie purosangue, nonché ogni proprietario di affari magici e ufficiali di governo in Inghilterra. Per quando finirà l’anno scolastico non solo non avrà più un lavoro e tutti sapranno che lei è un lupo mannaro, ma il suo nome verrà messo in talmente tante liste nere che non riuscirebbe a trovare lavoro nemmeno come lustrascarpe.”

Il viso di Lupin era diventato completamente vacuo. Harry lo spinse e lui incespicò, ma la sua bacchetta non vacillò. “Draco! Sei impazzito? Non- non farlo!”

“In aggiunta,” disse, ignorando la sua anima gemella. “Se farà del male a Harry, se lo metterà in pericolo in qualsiasi modo, non userò la soluzione di mia madre. Userò quella di mio padre.”

Lo sguardo di Lupin gravitò verso il petto di Draco, come se stesse contando ognuno dei suoi bottoni d’argento. “Ah. Mi stavo chiedendo se quelli fossero intenzionali.”

“Come se mio padre mi mandasse a scuola disarmato con un lupo mannaro che gira per i corridoi.” Lo derise Draco.

“Non particolarmente letali da soli.” Osservò Lupin, teso. “A meno che, ovviamente, non si sia versati per gli incantesimi. Insieme a un incantesimo di levitazione particolarmente potente, potrebbero causare svariati danni.”

Stava quasi per sentirsi male. Quello non era come prendere in giro Longbottom o minacciare quelli del primo anno. Era reale e spaventoso. “Mio padre mi ha suggerito di scaldarli e spargere l’argento fuso sopra il suo cuore. Personalmente, sono curioso di vedere cosa succederebbe se glielo facessi ingoiare.” Si sentiva sul punto di vomitare. Sperò che non lo avesse notato nessun’altro. Le minacce non erano molto efficienti se vomitava al pensiero di applicarle.

“BASTA!” Ruggì Harry. Draco non lo ostacolò quando gli fece abbassare il braccio. “Questo- questo è anche troppo. Draco. Perché dovresti- è- _non_ \- sei meglio di così!”

“In realtà no.” disse. “Pensi che il professor Lupin ti farà del male?”

“OVVIAMENTE NO!” urlò Harry.

Non si fece sfuggire come le spalle del professore si rilassarono un pochino a quelle parole. “Allora non ha importanza, no? Se non farà del male a te, io non farò del male a lui. Se non rovina le nostre vite, io non rovinerò la sua. Tutto bello e giusto, come piace a te.”

Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Questa è la versione Serpeverde di giusto. Tanto per cominciare, noialtri non minacciamo nessuno.”

Draco alzò le spalle, fingendo che non gli interessasse, e si girò verso Lupin. “Abbiamo un accordo?”

“Immagino di sì.” Rispose lui seccamente. “Non vedo come possa avere alcun tipo di scelta a riguardo, visto che differire prevede l’ostracismo o la morte.”

“Eccellente.” Disse allegro Draco, sperando di non avere un colorito verdognolo come invece sentiva di avere. “Starò qui durante la lezione del patronus e anche per quelle a venire. Presumo vada bene a tutti?”

“No!” esclamò Harry, mentre allo stesso momento Lupin esalò un “Già che ci siamo.”

Harry guardò Lupin come se lo avesse tradito. L’uomo sembrava già essersi lasciato alle spalle le minacce di morte di Draco e alzò le spalle. “Flitwick ha detto che è il miglior studente di incantesimi che abbia visto in anni. Forse può aiutarti.”

Draco si grattò il naso per nascondere il suo rossore e, con sua sorpresa Lupin gli sorrise.

Harry fece rimbalzare lo sguardo tra loro, per poi gettare le braccia in aria. “Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo.”

“Non ce l’hai mai.” Disse Draco. “E comunque è tutta colpa tua. Se non mi avessi ignorato come un bambino capriccioso, io avrei saputo delle lezioni di patronus e nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo.”

Harry sputacchiò. Draco aprì la porta con un movimento della bacchetta e richiamò la bacchetta di Lupin da dov’era caduta nel corridoio. Gliela porse e lui, dopo averlo squadrato per qualche secondo, la accettò. Draco non sapeva cosa stesse cercando nel suo viso, ma qualsiasi cosa avesse trovato sembrava averlo rassicurato. “Grazie, signor Malfoy.”

“Draco va bene.” ribatté. “Siamo tutti amici qui.”

Pensò di essersi spinto troppo oltre, ma Lupin doveva avere un oscuro senso dell’umorismo nascosto da qualche parte, perché sorrise e disse: “Certo che lo siamo, Draco.”

Sembrava che Harry desiderasse ardentemente di strangolarli entrambi.  
 

-

  
Harry trascinò Hermione lontana da Luna e Ginny a colazione, afferrando il gomito di Ron mentre usciva. Li guidò in una marcia fuori dalla sala grande e dentro la prima stanza vuota che trovò. Sfortunatamente per loro, era uno sgabuzzino delle scope. “Sapevate che il professor Lupin era un lupo mannaro?” chiese.

Ron sussultò. “È un cosa? Non ci credo!”

“Te l’ha detto Draco?” chiese Hermione. “Ho pensato che lo potesse sapere, visto che suo padre è nel consiglio.”

Harry fece a entrambi un riassunto di quello che era successo la notte precedente. Entrambi si fecero più pensierosi del previsto. “Non è che penso che abbia fatto la cosa giusta,” disse Hermione “Perché è un punto di vista da mentalità ristretta e lui è un pensatore razionale abbastanza da avere più giudizio. Ma devo sottolineare il fatto che si è offerto di combattere un lupo mannaro per te.”

“E chi lo immaginava che quel bastardo avesse del fegato?” disse Ron, meravigliato. “E poi, non per essere uno stronzo, ma sono un po’ d’accordo con Draco. Solo un po’. I lupi mannari sono spaventosi! E uno di loro è il nostro insegnante!”

“Sì.” Disse Harry, irritato. “È così spaventoso, con i suoi vestiti sgualciti e i suoi capelli grigi.”

Ron alzò le spalle. “I lupi mannari sono più forti di noi, anche quando non sono trasformati. Sono anche più veloci e sono aggressivi.” Si grattò il mento. “Anche se, Lupin non è molto aggressivo. Anzi, per niente. Non penso di averlo mai sentito alzare la voce, onestamente.”

“Forse è perché la maggior parte delle cose orribili che hai sentito su di loro sono voci senza fondamento.” Disse Hermione in modo risentito. “Non che questa piccola pausa dal trattamento del silenzio non sia stata carina, ma abbiamo tutti una lezione a cui andare.”

Harry e Ron si scambiarono uno sguardo: erano amici da abbastanza tempo da non doversi dire nulla prima di muoversi all’unisono per bloccare l’uscita a Hermione. “Penso che ci siamo comportati un po’ da, huh…” iniziò.

“Stronzi, maleducati, deficienti…” suggerì Ron, venendogli incontro.

Le labbra di Hermione ebbero uno spasmo agli angoli. “Sto ascoltando.”

Arrivarono dieci minuti in ritardo alla lezione, ma entrarono in classe come un sol uomo, sorridendo e camminando fianco a fianco. La McGonagall dovette approvare, perché non tolse nemmeno dei punti per il loro ritardo.  
 

-

  
Dopo la terza lezione in cui né lui né Draco riuscirono a evocare un patronus, Harry chiese: “Non dovevi essere bravissimo in incantesimi?”

“Non dovevi essere bravissimo in Difesa?” lo rimbeccò Draco, evocando un bicchiere d’acqua e che bevve a grandi sorsi. Harry aveva un’espressione patetica, quindi riempì di nuovo il bicchiere e glielo passò. “Sono più bravo in incantesimi che riguardano qualcosa di fisico: evocare qualcosa, sollevarlo, cambiare le sue proprietà. Ma gli incantesimi che sono _solo_ magia… quelli sono difficili! Il più avanzato che conosco è protego, e questo solo perché mia madre me lo ha fatto imparare prima ancora che ricevessi la mia lettera per Hogwarts.”

Lupin finì di intrappolare il molliccio di nuovo nel guardaroba. Anche lui stava sudando, quindi Draco evocò un bicchiere di acqua anche per lui. L’uomo esitò, ma dovette decidere che Draco non era interessato ad avvelenarlo, perché lo accetto. Bevve solo due sorsi prima di sbattere le palpebre e chiedere: “Da dove l’hai presa?”

“Casa mia.” Rispose. “Ho cercato di evocare roba da qua, ma gli elfi domestici vanno nel panico quando qualcosa sparisce improvvisamente. Gli elfi Malfoy sono abituati. In più, la nostra acqua viene da una falda acquifera sotterranea, non da uno sporco lago.”

“Ovviamente.” Disse solennemente Lupin, prendendone un altro sorso per nascondere il suo sorriso. Non funzionò per niente.

Draco aveva scoperto che passare sempre più tempo con Lupin gli faceva piacere l’uomo di più, non di meno. Era sconveniente, visto che aveva minacciato di ucciderlo e via dicendo.

Lupin sembrava… rilassato, intorno a loro. Non era solo perché erano fuori dal contesto della classe, perché Harry concordava con lui; e Harry aveva passato del tempo con lui fuori dalla classe per un bel po’ a quel punto. Pensò… Beh, pensò che fosse perché sapevano che era un lupo mannaro, nonostante non l’avessero più menzionato dal loro primo incontro. Ma che a Lupin importasse così tanto che loro _sapessero_ , nonostante tutte le cattiverie che aveva detto Draco, era troppo patetico per essere vero; così si rifiutò di crederlo.

“Che ricordo usa per lanciare il suo patronus?” chiese Draco. Harry alzò la testa, interessato.

“Ne ho qualcuno.” Disse il professore, massaggiandosi il polso. “Non fateci caso. Sapere cosa ricordo io non vi aiuterà a richiamare il vostro più facilmente. Forza: basta con l’allenamento per il patronus. Però non c’è motivo per non portarsi avanti sui compiti della settimana.”

Draco emise un lamento, perché Difesa non sarebbe _mai_ stata la sua materia preferita, ma Harry si illuminò e lo tirò in piedi con impazienza.  
C’erano delle rughe intorno agli occhi di Lupin, come se stesse cercando di non ridere.  
  

-

  
Ad Harry venne finalmente restituita la sua Firebolt, sana e salva. Draco ebbe i nervi a fior di pelle per tutta la partita di Grifondoro contro Corvonero, ma nessun dissennatore si fece vedere e la sua anima gemella per fortuna rimase salda sulla sua scopa. Millie era un’eccellente compagna per guardare il quidditch, incitando e fischiando con lo stesso entusiasmo.

Ovviamente, nulla di buono poteva durare: quella stessa notte, Sirius Black fece irruzione nella sala comune di Grifondoro.  
 

-  
 

Harry sapeva che lui e Draco erano amici. Non solo perché erano anime gemelle, ma perché durante l’anno precedente avevano imparato a conoscersi e a piacersi genuinamente. Draco e Hermione andavano ovviamente d’accordo nonostante la spietatezza per i reciproci compiti; e Draco accettava ancora di giocare a scacchi con Ron, anche se veniva fatto a pezzi ogni volta.

Ma Harry non realizzò che Blaise e Pansy erano loro amici fino alla notte dopo l’intrusione, quando Pansy andò da Ron e iniziò a spazzargli i vestiti con le mani, la fronte corrucciata, delle maledizioni sulle labbra e continuando a dargli dell’idiota, mentre Blaise incombeva su di lui – l’unico del loro anno che ancora poteva farlo – per scoccargli un’occhiata carica di disapprovazione.

“Questo significa che ci vogliono bene, vero?” sussurrò Harry, pungolando Draco nelle costole.

“Ovviamente.” Rispose lui, fuggendo dai gomiti appuntiti di Harry.

Lo pungolò di nuovo solamente per ricevere il suo famoso sguardo offeso.

Dopo che i Serpeverde furono rassicurati sul fatto che Sirius Black non avesse ferito nessuno di loro, il tutto finì in una discussione riguardo il loro ultimo saggio di trasfigurazioni. Draco e Ron pensavano che il processo per diventare un animagus fosse arcaico e obsoleto, mentre Blaise e Hermione insistevano che era più complesso di come sembrava e che tutti i rituali fossero necessari.

A Harry e Pansy onestamente non fregava nulla e avrebbero semplicemente preferito non doverne scrivere un metro e mezzo di pergamena.

“Posso farti le unghie?” chiese lei. “Ho degli incubi sulle tue cuticole.”

Si guardò le mani. Aveva ancora del fango sotto le unghie dall’allenamento di quidditch. “Sì, okay. Non colori Serpeverde.”

Lei tirò su altezzosamente col naso e finì per dipingergliele di rosso. Riuscì persino a disegnargli un boccino straordinariamente dettagliato su entrambi i pollici e Harry non si scomodò a nascondere quanto gli piacessero. Per tutta risposta lei sbuffò e si lanciò i capelli oltre la spalla; ma era Pansy, quindi se l’era aspettato.

La successiva visita a Hogsmeade, Harry divise il suo tempo tra l’essere invisibile vicino a Ron e Hermione e l’essere invisibile vicino a Draco; e fu il giorno più divertente dell’intero anno.

Il tutto andò a rotoli quando Harry, di ritorno da Hogsmeade, fu beccato da Piton e _Lupin_ gli confiscò la mappa.

Lo disse a tutti al loro successivo incontro. Ron, Pansy e Blaise erano arrabbiati, ma Draco e Hermione erano stranamente silenziosi.  
“Sì?” disse Harry. “C’è qualcosa che vorreste dirci?”

Hermione si morse il labbro. “Beh… Sapete, Draco e io eravamo _così_ interessati a capire come funzionasse quella mappa… e abbiamo preso così tanti appunti. Gli incantesimi sono potenti e avanzati, ovviamente. Ma noi siamo parecchio potenti e precoci per la nostra età. Potrebbe essere rischioso, potremmo fallire-“

“Vuoi andare al punto?” scattò Pansy.

“Probabilmente possiamo ricreare la mappa.” Disse Draco. “Dovremmo crearci la pergamena da soli con qualche tipo di pianta magica che sia resistente abbastanza da sopportare tutti gli incantesimi che dovremo applicarci e, ovviamente, dovremo distillare due pozioni-“

“Tre pozioni.” Lo corresse Hermione. “Abbiamo bisogno della pozione bloccante, non possiamo usare l’incantesimo.”

“Sì che possiamo usare solo l’incantesimo.” Disse Draco. “La pozione bloccante impiega tre mesi a distillarsi ed è maledettamente difficile da completare senza che qualcosa vada storto. È un rischio troppo grande.”

“Ho fatto la pozione Polisucco in un bagno delle ragazze l’anno scorso.” Disse lei. “Posso fare la pozione bloccante.”

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Va bene, tre pozioni o quello che è. Il punto è che ci vorrà una montagna di lavoro per farla e la finiremo per la fine dell’anno; ma possiamo ricreare quella mappa. Se vi interessa.”

“Sì.” Dissero tutti in coro e, per quanto fossero spaventosi insieme, Harry era incredibilmente grato che Draco e Hermione andassero d’accordo, perché portava a cose stupende come quella.  
 

-

  
Draco ricevette una lettera dai suoi genitori che lo informavano del verdetto di Fierobecco. Non è che avesse mai avuto molti dubbi a riguardo, non con suo padre a curare il caso. Ma aveva _chiesto_ a suo padre di lasciar stare, aveva provato a dirgli che stava bene e che non importava, ma suo padre non gli aveva dato ascolto. Se solo non avesse provato a mettersi in piedi in infermeria, o se suo padre fosse arrivato un po’ più tardi e non lo avesse visto urlare e sanguinare, avrebbe potuto funzionare. Ma quelle cose erano successe; e anche se Draco fosse riuscito a persuadere suo padre, non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincere sua madre. Immaginava che, nel grande schema delle cose, era meglio che Fierobecco morisse in un’esecuzione piuttosto che Hagrid sparisse misteriosamente senza più tornare, che era probabilmente quello che sarebbe successo se avesse lasciato campo libero a sua madre.

Ora doveva solo riuscire a convincere i Grifondoro.

Erano tutti tristi quando si incontrarono quella notte, ma Draco aveva appena iniziato a balbettare delle scuse quando Ron scosse la testa e gli afferrò una spalla. “Non ti preoccupare, Draco. Ci hai provato. Non credo che nemmeno i miei genitori sarebbero entusiasti se venissi artigliato da un ippogrifo.”

Hermione annuì, comprensiva, e Harry lo pungolò sul fianco, sorridendo.

Da una parte era un sollievo che non lo incolpassero, che non fossero arrabbiati con lui. Dall’altra, lo fece sentire ancora peggio per non essere riuscito a salvare la bestia di Hagrid.  
 

-

  
Decisero di raccogliere i rami caduti dal Salice Schiaffeggiante per farne della carta. Se ne occupò Pansy e, due settimane dopo, presentò loro svariati lunghi fogli, bianchi come la neve e più spessi di una normale pergamena. Nel mentre, il resto di loro lavorava per riprodurre la vera e propria mappa, completa di tutti i suoi corridoi segreti. Lasciarono a Blaise il compito di disegnarla, visto che aveva la mano più ferma del gruppo e sua madre lo aveva obbligato a imparare calligrafia. Capirono che, se volevano tenere traccia delle scale semoventi, dovevano incantarle una per una e collegarle alla mappa. Draco se ne occupò, mentre Hermione era immersa nella ricerca di un metodo per far sì che la mappa riconoscesse la traccia magica delle persone. Avevano la lista di incantesimi che erano stati usati per creare la mappa originale; la parte spinosa era capire esattamente come erano stati usati e su cosa fossero stati lanciati. Ron si rivelò per essere il migliore in quello, riuscendo in qualche modo a guardare la lista e capire quali incantesimi ostacolassero altri e quali si annullassero a vicenda. “È un po’ come gli scacchi.” Disse sulla difensiva quando Hermione gli lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso e impressionato.

“Dovremmo aggiungere la Camera.” Disse a un certo punto Draco. “Non c’era nell’altra, ma la dovremmo aggiungere.”

“E quello strano posto dov’era tenuta la pietra filosofale.” Aggiunse Ron. “Nemmeno quello era sulla mappa, dovremmo mettercelo.”

Pansy aggrottò la fronte. “Dobbiamo fare in modo di poter modificare la mappa dopo il suo completamento, altrimenti non ha senso. Chissà cos’altro scopriremo.”

Esalarono un lamento collettivo, ma nessuno si oppose; e un altro round di ricerche ebbe inizio.

Eventualmente capirono come fare e decisero che Harry doveva fare la maggior parte degli incantesimi. Ron gli avrebbe dato una mano con il lavoro di precisione; Draco, invece, si sarebbe concentrato sugli incanti che avrebbero conferito alla mappa parti della loro personalità. Doveva essere personalizzato per ognuno di loro e avrebbero dovuto lanciarli di persona, ma sarebbe stato lui a progettarli per loro. Pansy diede una mano a Hermione con le pozioni quando Draco era troppo impegnato, Blaise invece recuperò gli ingredienti proibiti da sua madre – era molto più semplice di cercare di rubarli dalle scorte private di Piton.

A un certo punto ebbero una feroce discussione che durò quattro giorni su come dovessero chiamare la mappa e ci andarono di mezzo svariate sedie rotte, ma infine fu Blaise a suggerire un nome che li mise tutti d’accordo, uno che tutti concordarono essere figo senza suonare troppo pretenzioso. Poi ci fu un’altra discussione sui nomignoli, visto che chiunque avesse creato la mappa originale ne aveva uno. Ogni nome fu sottoposto ad una minuziosa votazione per assicurarsi che nessuno finisse per fare la figura del pirla.

Ognuno di loro eseguì l’incanto per far assorbire alla mappa la propria personalità, lo stesso usato per i ritratti magici. Draco li guidò durante il processo in aggiunta a fare il suo; e fu una buona cosa che avessero scelto un venerdì sera, perché Draco dormì per tutto il sabato successivo.

Presto tutto ciò che mancava per completare la mappa era lasciarla a mollo nella pozione bloccante per un mese, per poi farla asciugare sotto la luce di una luna piena. Avevano pianificato tutto alla perfezione: avrebbe dovuto essere completa giusto per la fine dell’anno.  
Così nacque la Mappa della Chimera.  
  

-

  
Era l’ultima partita di quidditch dell’anno, la più importante: Grifondoro contro Serpeverde. Serpeverde era così tanto in vantaggio che a Grifondoro non sarebbe bastato vincere quella partita per conquistare la Coppa: avrebbero dovuto vincere con un distacco di più di centocinquanta punti.

Fred e George avevano ragione. Sarebbe stato molto più difficile che in passato.

Harry fece un giro intorno al campo, tenendo un occhio sulla cercatrice Serpeverde, Flora, e l’altro sulla partita. Draco era molto più bravo come cacciatore. Serpeggiava e si tuffava tra gli altri giocatori e non aveva problemi a passare la pluffa a chiunque avesse la possibilità di fare un goal. E tra l’altro: ne aveva già fatti due da solo, perché aveva un tiro talmente preciso che gli altri cacciatori preferivano fare una finta a Wood per poi passare la palla a Draco all’ultimo secondo; e lui riusciva a gettarla in qualsiasi anello Oliver non stesse difendendo in quel momento.

A un certo punto Draco tirò la pluffa fino a metà campo e Fred gli sparò contro un bolide, imprecando. Draco dovette fare una picchiata e dirigersi verso uno dei battitori della propria squadra per scrollarselo di dosso. 

“PORCA MISERIA!” Urlò Lee Jordan dal suo palchetto da telecronista. Harry non guardò in quella direzione, ma era sicuro che la McGonagall gli stesse urlando contro qualcosa. “LO AVETE VISTO QUELLO? LO ABBIAMO VISTO TUTTI? DRACO MALFOY HA APPENA FATTO – E NON POSSO CREDERE DI STARLO PER DIRE – UN TIRO SPETTACOLARE! IL CAMBIO DI POSIZIONE DI MALFOY È LA COSA PEGGIORE CHE SIA CAPITATA A GRIFONDORO DA QUANDO CHARLIE WEASLEY SI È DIPLOMATO!”

Harry soffocò una risata, tenendo d’occhio il segnapunti. Vide il boccino un paio di volte, ma non si mosse: sapeva che non era il momento di prenderlo.

Sfortunatamente, non molto dopo Flora vide il boccino e si tuffò al suo inseguimento. Cercò di farle cambiare traiettoria e distrarla; ma ora che lo aveva finalmente visto non lo perse di vista per un momento, non importa quante volte Harry le tagliasse la strada o i gemelli spedissero bolidi nella sua direzione. Si era arrivati al punto: Harry doveva prendere il boccino, oppure guardarla farlo al posto suo.

Da quando decise di prenderlo a quando il boccino fu nella sua mano passarono circa quindici secondi.

Harry si girò a guardare il segnapunti.

Grifondoro aveva vinto.

Per centotrenta punti.

Tutti atterrarono e i Serpeverde esultarono. Avevano perso la partita, ma avevano vinto la coppa. Harry era deluso, ovviamente; e _voleva_ essere arrabbiato, vedeva la rabbia sui volti dei suoi compagni di squadra. Ma i Serpeverde si erano caricati Draco sulle spalle e lui stava ridendo e Harry non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva visto Draco sorridere in pubblico per davvero, men che meno ridere; e non riuscì proprio a esserne irritato.

Non si incontrarono di persona quella notte, ma Draco lo contattò tramite lo specchio. Sembrava preoccupato e cercava di non darlo a vedere; così Harry per prima cosa gli fece le congratulazioni, assicurandosi di suonare sincero, perché lo era, e il viso di Draco si rilassò per il sollievo.

Ci sarebbero state altre partite. E poi, per una volta, i Serpeverde avevano vinto in modo leale e pulito.  
 

-

  
Quando la stagione di quidditch giunse al termine, gli esami di fine anno li colpirono come un treno. Draco e Hermione diventarono costantemente irritati ed esausti, anche se Draco si rifiutava di far vedere quanto impegno ci stesse mettendo, il che lo limitava. Hermione non aveva una reputazione di disinteresse e illusione che le venisse tutto facile da mantenere, quindi aveva sempre la testa ficcata in un libro o circondata da appunti.

Iniziarono a incontrarsi di notte. Draco e Hermione si cercavano subito, entrambi affannandosi a chiedere aiuto su questa o quella materia o incantesimo. Hermione gli fece imparare a forza le formule di aritmanzia mentre lui aggiustava i movimenti della sua bacchetta. Il resto del gruppo rimase indietro a studiare in disparte, lontani dalla battaglia.

Gli esami erano quasi finiti quando Harry ricevette un bigliettino da Hagrid che diceva che Fierobecco sarebbe stato giustiziato al tramonto. Lui, Ron e Hermione concordarono sull’andare a confortarlo; così, si fecero strada fino alla sua capanna appena dopo cena.

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta; e Harry fu scioccato dal vedere Draco sulla soglia.  
 

-

  
Draco non voleva andare. Quello che stava succedendo non era colpa sua, era di Hagrid per aver portato una creatura così pericolosa a lezione. Ma c’era ancora quel terribile senso di _colpa_ che si annidava nel suo stomaco che non poteva fare a meno di provare e, sfortunatamente, dal suo essere in contatto con i Grifondoro sapeva che c’era solo un modo per farla andare via.

“Coprimi.” Disse a Blaise, infilando i piedi nelle scarpe.

“Non farti beccare!” urlò Blaise alle sue spalle, ma non doveva essere molto preoccupato visto che non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dalla sua rivista.

Quasi si convinse a tornare indietro due volte mentre camminava verso la capanna del razzamista, specialmente perché suo padre si sarebbe trovato su quei terreni a breve e l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era che suo padre lo vedesse vedere parlare con Hagrid. Ma era abbastanza sicuro che farlo dopo il fattaccio non contava, perciò quella era davvero la sua ultima possibilità di liberarsi di quella sensazione di intorbidimento dentro di sé, il che era l’unica motivazione che aveva per fare quello che stava facendo.

Bussò alla porta. Hagrid aprì e Draco video la sua anima gemella e i suoi amici e si pentì immediatamente di tutto. Sarebbe stato tutto più difficile se avesse avuto un pubblico.

“Malfoy.” Disse cautamente Hagrid. “C’hai bisogno di qualcosa?” Sembrò ricordarsi che nessuno di loro avrebbero dovuto essere fuori dal castello a quell’ora tarda e cercò di bloccargli la visuale dei Grifondoro, forzandosi un’espressione vagamente disapprovante allo stesso tempo. Draco scosse la testa e sventolò la mano. Hagrid si rilassò, ma non molto.

“Posso entrare?” chiese, rigidamente. “Non sono qui per creare problemi.”

Hagrid sembrò dubbioso, il che era legittimo, ma si fece da parte per farlo entrare. La pesante porta si chiuse dietro di lui. Draco apprezzò che i Grifondoro rimasero in silenzio. “Che mi vuoi dire?” chiese Hagrid.

Draco si strofinò le mani sul davanti del mantello. Non era sorpreso dal fatto che stessero sudando, ma gli dava fastidio comunque. “Io… Io non voglio che Fierobecco muoia.” Disse. Hagrid sbatté le palpebre. “Penso che sia una bestiaccia e che tu sia un totale babbeo per aver pensato che degli ippogrifi fossero delle creature adatte per la prima lezione dell’anno, ma io… Penso che l’unica cosa più stupida di portare un ippogrifo a lezione sarebbe farlo con l’intenzione di ferire qualcuno; e immagino che tu non sia proprio _così_ stupido. Quindi, io… Immagino che quello che è accaduto non fosse quello che volevi e ho cercato di dirlo a mio padre, ho cercato di farlo desistere, ma non mi voleva _dare retta_ e sono ancora arrabbiato per quello che è successo, mettiamolo in chiaro, ma non voglio che lui muoia.” Prese fiato, rendendosi conto che non aveva respirato mentre parlava, e disse, a bassa voce: “Non voglio che nessuno muoia.”

Stava guardando per terra, aspettando che Hagrid ruggisse e lo sbattesse fuori dalla sua capanna. Però… Si sentiva stranamente meglio.  
Ma non accadde. Invece, Hagrid gli diede una gigantesca manata sulla schiena e disse: “Tranquillo, non ti preoccupare. Tuo papà ha ragione: non dovevo portare una creatura del genere a lezione.”

Si arrischiò ad alzare lo sguardo e Hagrid gli stava sorridendo. C’era qualcosa di caldo nel viso del mezzogigante che non aveva mai visto prima. Draco sbuffò e alzò il naso all’insù per camuffare la sua sorpresa, incrociando le braccia. “Beh, sei chiaramente fatto della stessa pasta di Scamander, quindi immagino di non potermi aspettare diversamente da te.”

Lo disse come se fosse un insulto, ma era ovviamente un complimento. Hagrid gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti, gli occhi leggermente lucidi.

“Porca misera.” Imprecò Ron, rompendo il silenzio e abbassandosi. “Stanno arrivando! Il boia e il ministro e Malfoy! Ehm… Il Malfoy senior.” Poi, un momento dopo: “PORCA MISERA! CROSTA!”

Draco sbiancò, guardando oltre Ron mentre quello si ficcava il suo ritrovato – e apparentemente non morto – topo nella tasca. Suo padre non _doveva_ trovarlo lì. Hagrid li fece sgattaiolare fuori e sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità stavano troppo stretti, ma riuscirono ad uscire senza farsi vedere. Sentirono il suono secco di un’ascia e la mano di Harry trovò la sua sotto il mantello, ma nessuno di loro disse nulla.  
 

-

  
Draco era nella Stamberga Strillante dopo aver guardato Ron sparire sotto le frasche del Salice Schiaffeggiante e _Grattastinchi_ paralizzare l’albero. Black era lì, l’aspetto folle e pazzoide che uno si aspetterebbe da un carcerato scappato da Azkaban. Se fossero sopravvissuti, Draco avrebbe spiegato a Harry chiaro e tondo che questo tipo di cose non succedevano ad altre persone.

Avevano tutti le bacchette puntate contro Black, ma la sua anima gemella era così furiosa che stava tremando. Non era che non lo capisse, anzi, aveva minacciato di uccidere Lupin se avesse ferito Harry; e chiunque avesse assassinato i suoi genitori avrebbe trovato una morte lenta e dolorosa alla punta della sua bacchetta. Ma quello era Draco. Harry doveva essere migliore di lui. Era quello il punto.

“Non farlo.” Disse, tutto d’un fiato e Harry non distolse lo sguardo da Black ma tutto il suo corpo sussultò. “So che vuoi farlo e so che se lo merita, è un traditore, ha tradito e ucciso i tuoi genitori-“

“Io non tradirei mai James o Lily!” gracchiò Black.

“Taci!” scattò Draco. “Sto cercando di salvarti la vita, quindi stai zitto.” Non gli importava veramente della vita di Black, ma gli importava di cosa avrebbe significato per Harry ucciderlo. Harry alzò la bacchetta di un altro centimetro e Draco gli serrò la mano sopra il polso, disperato. “FERMO! Lo farò io.”

Harry si bloccò.

“Draco?” sussurrò Hermione, incerta.

“Lo farò io.” Ripeté. “La biblioteca della mia famiglia non ha una vera e propria sezione proibita, conosco i tipi di incantesimi che lo faranno soffrire. Se vuoi Sirius Black morto per aver tradito i tuoi genitori, lo ucciderò io.” Harry stava ancora tremando, ma non aveva detto nulla, quindi Draco continuò. “Come vuoi che lo faccia, Harry? Vuoi che gli faccia esplodere gli occhi? Vuoi che lo soffochi lentamente? Vuoi che faccia levitare una di quelle assi di legno finché non gli trapassano lo stomaco? Vuoi che provi a evocare il suo cuore fuori dalla cassa toracica? Te lo darò e tu potrai stringerlo fino a farlo scoppiare; e forse in quei secondi prima di morire lui potrà sentirsi come se tu avessi la sua vita in pugno. È questo che vuoi?”

Ci fu un altro lungo momento in cui Draco temeva di star per diventare un assassino; ma poi Harry scosse lentamente la testa. Era ancora furibondo, ma non stava più tremando, non era più sul punto di uccidere.

Il sollievo ebbe breve durata, perché un istante dopo tutte le bacchette schizzarono via dalle loro mani. Si girarono e videro Lupin entrare dalla porta. Ci fu un momento di confusione; poi Lupin si lanciò verso Black, abbracciandolo così forte che sembrò che stesse per spezzarsi. Draco non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo.

“Mi prendete in giro?” esplose Ron. “Tu- tu- _mostro_! Lavori con lui?”

“MI FIDAVO DI LEI!” Strillò Hermione. “Sapevo che era un lupo mannaro e non ho detto _nulla_ , perché pensavo non importasse! Pensavo che lei fosse una brava persona! E ora _questo_? Sarei dovuta andare dal Profeta e farla licenziare!”

Draco non sentiva più niente, fissando la situazione con occhi sgranati. Gli… gli era piaciuto Lupin, aveva pensato che fosse uno a posto per un lupo mannaro, aveva pensato che forse si era sbagliato sul conto dei lupi mannari se la maggior pare di loro era più come Lupin che come quelli delle storie di terrore che gli avevano raccontato i suoi genitori mentre cresceva. Ma se aveva lavorato con Black per tutto quel tempo… Ma no, non poteva essere, le persone non si abbracciavano in quel modo se erano solo complici e cospiratori, se erano solo degli alleati.

Harry, Ron e Hermione stavano ancora urlando, ma Draco ripensò alla loro ultima lezione di patronus con Lupin e guardò meglio Black. I suoi vestiti erano sbrindellati e appesi alla sua figura scheletrica. Era coperto da polvere e fango ma era lì: avvolto intorno al suo polso c’era un marchio, un delicato ramoscello di aconito.

“Ehi.” Disse Draco, afferrando e strattonando la divisa di Harry. “Guarda.” Indicò e Harry seguì il suo dito con lo sguardo finché non notò la stessa cosa che aveva visto lui.

Harry guardò Lupin e ringhiò: “Alzati la manica.” Tornò a guardare Black, che stava cercando di coprirsi, ma era troppo tardi. “Il braccio sinistro, per essere preciso.”

“Furbo.” Disse dolcemente Lupin. “Lo farò, se promettete di ascoltare e la smettete di urlare.”

Gli lanciò le loro bacchette prima che potessero rispondere. Draco strinse la sua e non poté evitare di pensare quanto stupida fosse quella mossa. Aveva addosso il mantello con i bottoni d’argento.

Lupin si tirò su la manica sinistra. Drappeggiate lungo il suo polso vi erano delle piccole bocche di leone.

“Siete anime gemelle.” Disse Ron, scioccato. “Voi due siete anime gemelle?”

“Sì.” Disse Lupin, guardando Sirius. “Il che rendeva la mia convinzione che fosse lui la spia ancora più orribile.”

Black scosse la testa e gracidò: “Ho pensato la stessa cosa. Volevano che fossi tu a farlo dopo che avevo rifiutato. Gli ho detto di non farlo.”

Spiegarono tutto: la mappa e come e perché l’avessero creata, di come Lupin aveva capito di doversi precipitare lì e che Sirius fosse innocente dopo aver visto Pettigrew sulla mappa, di come erano diventati animagus, dei custodi segreti e di cosa era andato storto e infine della pozione antilupo che Lupin doveva prendere ogni mese per rimanere assennato durante la luna piena.

Draco aveva appena iniziato a credere a tutto quando quell’orribile situazione peggiorò ancora di più: Piton si levò il mantello dell’invisibilità di Harry e rivelò che era rimasto nascosto nell’angolo quasi per tutto il tempo. Un istante dopo legò Lupin, l’unico altro adulto con una bacchetta, poi si girò verso Draco.

“Signor Malfoy.” Disse. “Che sorpresa vederla qui.”

Tutti urlavano, pregandolo di ascoltare; ma Draco non riusciva a sentire nulla, solo il ruggito del sangue nelle orecchie e i battiti frenetici del proprio cuore. Piton non era come Lupin. Draco non aveva nulla con cui minacciarlo, proprio niente, e non avrebbe potuto convincere i suoi genitori a non prestare ascolto alle sue parole se avesse detto qualcosa. Piton avrebbe detto tutto ai suoi genitori; e sarebbe stato l’inizio della fine.

Fece un passo in avanti e alzò la bacchetta, urlando. “OBLIVION!”

L’incantesimo colpì Piton dritto in petto. Lui incespicò a causa dell’onda d’urto, sbattendo la testa contro il muro della stamberga e rovinando a terra privo di sensi.

Tutti si ammutolirono.

Hermione liberò Lupin. “Pensavo che avessi difficoltà con gli incantesimi privi di elementi corporei.” Disse lui.

“È così.” Rispose, deglutendo. “Non l’avevo mai lanciato prima.”

Ron aveva un colorito verdognolo e non credeva fosse solo più per il dolore della gamba rotta. “Quindi, pensi che sia, tipo… come con Lockhart l’anno scorso?”

Alzò le spalle. “Immagino che lo scopriremo quando si sveglierà. Ho letto la teoria, avevo intenzione di cancellargli solo un paio di ore, ma… Beh, lo scopriremo quando si sveglia.” Deglutì e gesticolò verso Lupin e Sirius. “Dicevate?”

Continuarono, fermandosi ogni tanto all’inizio, per poi aumentare il ritmo; Harry era ancora scettico ma Draco gli credeva. Lo scetticismo di Harry si dissolse quando i due trasformarono Crosta in un uomo calvo e piagnucoloso che era, senza ombra di dubbio, Peter Pettigrew. Quest’ultimo ammise di aver tradito di James e Lily Potter.

Finalmente soddisfatto dalla spiegazione, Sirius prese la bacchetta di Piton e lui e Lupin si prepararono a porre fine alla vita di Peter. Draco distolse lo sguardo e vide Hermione nascondere il viso nella spalla di Ron. Avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso, per quanto Ron avesse delle spalle particolarmente ossute.

“Fermi.”

Alzarono tutti lo sguardo. “Harry?” chiese Lupin.

“Fermi.” Ripeté fermamente, raddrizzando la schiena, una luce decisa negli occhi. “Non ho lasciato che Draco diventasse un assassino per uccidere Sirius. Non permetterò che voi lo diventiate per uccidere Peter. Non penso che mio papà l’avrebbe voluto; e non è quello che voglio io.”

“Non sarà la prima persona che uccidiamo.” Disse Lupin gentilmente. “C’era una guerra, Harry.”

“E ora non c’è.” Rispose lui. “Questa non è una guerra e non uccidiamo le persone, anche quando se lo meriterebbero. Non è compito nostro.”

Peter iniziò a levare squittii di gratitudine e Sirius lo calciò brutalmente nei fianchi per farlo tacere.

Daco si schiarì la gola. “Sarà molto più facile scagionarti se consegniamo Pettigrew agli auror. Molto più facile di dargli solo il suo cadavere, perlomeno.”

“Oh, non ci sarebbero dei resti.” Commentò Sirius, per poi sospirare. “Credo che abbiate ragione. Entrambi.”

Legarono Pettigrew e Piton e Lupin li fece levitare davanti a loro. Hermione e Draco si posizionarono ai fianchi di Ron, aiutandolo a zoppicare su per le scale. Harry e Sirius rimasero indietro, parlando a bassa voce, e Draco cercò di non origliare.

Avevano appena superato il Salice Schiaffeggiante quando una nuvola si spostò e un fascio di luce lunare colpì il gruppo. Alzarono lo sguardo. “Oh, cielo.” Disse lentamente Hermione.

I minuti successivi furono terrificanti e fu difficile per Draco tenere traccia di quello che stava succedendo. Lupin si trasformò, poiché si era dimenticato di prendere la sua pozione, e Pettigrew scappò. Sirius lo inseguì, poi tornò indietro per allontanare Lupin da loro – Draco gli fu assurdamente grato. Non voleva assolutamente dover ricorrere ai bottoni d’argento del suo mantello.

Poi, visto che a quanto pareva la loro situazione non era ancora abbastanza disperata, arrivarono i dissennatori.

Non uno o due, ma tutti loro; dozzine e dozzine che sciamavano intorno a loro alla ricerca di Black. Lui, Hermione e Harry caddero a terra, senza un posto dove scappare e, anche se lo avessero avuto, erano troppo stanchi per muoversi.

Allungò una mano verso Harry, ma in quel momento un dissennatore piombò sulla sua anima gemella e gli afferrò la faccia. Voleva urlare, voleva salvarlo, voleva fare qualsiasi cosa, ma non riusciva a muoversi.

Poi, un luminoso cervo d’argento caricò la folla, infilzando da parte a parte con le sue corna il dissennatore che aveva preso Harry e scagliandolo via. Il ragazzo crollò a terra.

L’ultima cosa che Draco vide prima di perdere i sensi fu il patronus scintillante che inseguiva i dissennatori e li scacciava lontani da loro.  
 

-

  
Harry si svegliò, il che era sempre una piacevole sorpresa. Piton stava parlando, il che era meno piacevole. “Per l’ultima volta, Ministro, non ho idea di cosa stessimo facendo lì fuori, perché _non riesco a_ _ricordare_. Mi sono svegliato per trovare degli studenti privi di senso e li ho riportati al castello. Non c’è null’altro da dire.”

“Le ferite alla testa possono avere questo tipo di effetti, Ministro.” Disse pacificamente Silente. “Sicuramente non c’è motivo di continuare a molestare il mio Maestro di Pozioni a tal riguardo. Non potrebbe essere lasciato andare per avere del meritato riposo?”

Fudge ringhiò, ma disse: “E sia. Può andare.” Ci fu il suono dei passi di Piton che si allontanavano velocemente, poi una porta che si aprì e si chiuse. “Sirius Black è nel suo ufficio che blatera sciocchezze e _Harry Potter_ è stato trovato privo di sensi al limitare della Foresta Proibita. Sono stanco di aspettare delle risposte, Silente!”

“Suvvia, Cornelius, forse ora non è il momento di comportarsi in maniera sconsiderata-“

“Non è sconsiderato!” berciò il ministro. “Black è stato catturato e il boia è qui. Penso che sia discretamente ovvio quale sia il prossimo passo.”

No! _No_. Harry aveva appena ritrovato il suo padrino, non poteva già perderlo, non era _giusto_ ; e niente nella sua vita era giusto, ma quello era _troppo_.

Silente sospirò. “Se solo avessimo più tempo, forse due vite potrebbero essere salvate.”

“Che sciocchezze vai dicendo ora?” disse Fudge. “Non importa, andiamo. Dobbiamo intercettare il boia prima che ritorni al ministero.”

Se ne andarono.

Harry si tirò a sedere. L’infermeria era completamente vuota, eccezion fatta per quattro letti. “Siete svegli?”

“Ovviamente.” Disse Draco, mettendosi a sedere anche lui. “A cosa si riferiva Silente?”

Hermione si alzò, il viso tirato. “Stava parlando con me. So cosa dobbiamo fare.” Guardò Ron e si morse il labbro. “Pomfrey lo ha messo sotto sonno curativo per la sua gamba; in ogni caso non riuscirebbe a camminare. Dovremo lasciarlo indietro.”

“Andiamo a salvare Sirius?” chiese Harry. “Come?”

“Con questa.” Hermione tirò fuori una collana da sotto i vestiti.

Draco imprecò. “Una _giratempo_? Maledetta barona, quante ore di studio in più ti sei guadagnata con quella? E poi, come hai fatto ad averla?”

“McGonagall me l’aveva data così che potessi seguire dei corsi extra.” Disse lei. “Ora muovetevi e venite qui prima che entri qualcun altro.” Harry non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, ma si alzò e si mise di fianco a lei. Hermione avvolse la collana intorno a tutti e tre i loro colli e la catenina dorata si espanse magicamente per fare spazio per tutti. “Tre giri dovrebbero bastare, penso.”

Harry realizzò cosa fosse successo solo quando si ritrovò tre ore nel passato. “Fantastico.” Esalò. “La seconda vita di cui ha parlato Silente… Fierobecco?”

“Lo è per forza.” Asserì Hermione. “Andiamo, dobbiamo nasconderci. Nessuno deve vederci.”

Sgattaiolarono fino alla capanna di Hagrid, aspettando che Draco entrasse per portare silenziosamente via Fierobecco. Draco fece camminare Harry e Hermione tra lui e la bestia, non volendo essere vicino più del necessario all’ippogrifo. Il boia colpì un ceppo con l’ascia per la frustrazione, lo stesso suono che avevano sentito prima; e risero a bassa voce da dove si erano nascosti al limitare della foresta.

Dopodiché, poterono solamente aspettare. Guardarono Ron venire trascinato sotto il Salice Schiaffeggiante e dentro la Stamberga Strillante, poi si videro uscire tutti insieme. Vedere la trasformazione di Lupin la seconda volta fu persino peggiore della prima. Hermione guidò Fierobecco dentro la capanna vuota di Hagrid in caso Lupin fosse venuto verso di loro.

“Vieni?” chiese Draco, impaziente. “Per quanto non voglia essere artigliato da quel pollo troppo cresciuto, sono ancora più contrario all’essere morso da un lupo mannaro.”

“Vai tu.” Rispose; voleva disperatamente vedere chi aveva evocato il patronus che li aveva salvati, voleva disperatamente vedere suo padre.  
Draco lo fissò per qualche momento, prima di sbuffare e sedersi di fianco a lui. “Se finiamo ammazzati, la colpa è tua.”

“Ci sta.” Mormorò, appoggiandosi su Draco così che fossero premuti insieme dalle spalle ai fianchi. Faceva freddo nella foresta di notte.

La temperatura calò ancora di più quando i dissennatori invasero i terreni della scuola. Poteva sentire i denti di Draco che battevano vicino al suo orecchio. Strizzò gli occhi, aspettando che suo padre comparisse per salvarli, ma la bocca del dissennatore stava calando sul sé stesso del passato e non stava succedendo _nulla_.

“Oh.” Disse, un misto di delusione e orgoglio che fluiva dentro di lui. “Non era mio padre. Ero io.”

“Cosa?” chiese Draco, ma Harry lo ignorò.

Saltò su, correndo in avanti e facendo scattare il braccio in avanti, la bacchetta tenuta alta. Pensò alla mano di Draco nella sua, di quelle lunghe notte in cui i suoi amici e gli amici di Draco erano eventualmente diventato i _loro_ amici, di Sirius che gli offriva di lasciare i Dursley e andare a vivere con lui. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

Il bellissimo cervo d’argento eruppe dalla sua bacchetta, caricando e forzando i dissennatori a disperdersi. Draco si affannò a raggiungerlo e affiancarlo. “Porca miseria, Harry.”

Harry cavalcò Fierobecco fino alla finestra dell’ufficio di Silente, aprendo la maniglia. Sirius lo guardò con meraviglia e sorpresa mentre si arrampicava sulla groppa dell’ippogrifo. Atterrarono. Draco e Hermione si fecero da parte, dandogli l’opportunità di salutarsi.

“Ero venuto per salvarti e invece mi hai salvato tu.” Disse Sirius, la voce ancora roca per il poco uso.

Harry alzò le spalle. “Puoi salvarmi la prossima volta.”

Sirius abbaiò una risata e per un secondo tutto il suo viso mutò, come se fosse ringiovanito. Scompigliò i capelli di Harry. “Mi piacciono i tuoi amici. Non sono troppo sicuro di quel giovane Malfoy, però.”

“È anche un Black.” Harry sentì il bisogno di fargli notare. “Sua madre è tua cugina.”

Sirius rise. “Non che sia molto meglio.”

“Non saprei.” Lo rimbeccò. “Ho incontrato più Black che mi stavano simpatici che il contrario.”

Lui sorrise a quell’uscita. “Stammi bene, okay? Ti scriverò quando posso, se… se vuoi.”

“Certo!” disse immediatamente Harry. “Anche io. Sei il mio padrino, dopotutto.”

“Sì.” disse lui, con un groppo in gola. “Lo sono.” Sirius se lo tirò addosso per un abbraccio spaccaossa e Harry cercò di non preoccuparsi per come riusciva a contare le sue costole attraverso i vestiti. “Ora sbrigati, non hai più tempo.”

Aveva ragione, ma Harry non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo finché Sirius non fu che un puntino nel cielo.

Riuscirono a tornare in infermeria giusto in tempo per vedersi scomparire.  
 

-

  
Pansy e Blaise furono furiosi quando scoprirono che era successo tutto senza di loro e si fecero raccontare da Draco ogni dettaglio, anche più di una volta visto quanto sembrava surreale il tutto.

Draco non sapeva esattamente quanto tempo il suo incantesimo di memoria avesse sottratto dai ricordi di Piton, ma quantomeno non sembrava sorpreso che Lupin fosse un professore. Non poteva avergli cancellato più di un anno; anche se, da come Piton si era rinchiuso nel suo ufficio da quella sera, Draco pensava che fossero molto di più di un paio di ore.

Quello ovviamente significò che nessuno poté contraddirlo quando disse che aveva visto i Grifondoro uscire dal castello, lo aveva detto a Piton ed era andato alla Stamberga Strillante assieme al suo Direttore della Casa. Significò anche che Piton ricevette una strillettera da sua madre su come prendersi cura di giovani ragazzi nel giusto modo e la sua voce furibonda echeggiò per tutta la sala comune di Serpeverde. Draco sembrò essere capitato solo per errore in mezzo a quel casino, senza legami personali di alcun tipo.

I dissennatori furono rispediti ad Azkaban quella stessa notte. Suo padre aveva indetto una seduta d’emergenza del Consiglio dei Governatori e si erano ritrovati tutti insieme a minacciare Fudge di ripercussioni legali se non avesse immediatamente richiamato quegli esseri dai terreni della scuola.

Fortunatamente, tra il caos dei dissennatori e Sirius, Lupin non fu affatto menzionato. Il che lo portò a non aspettarsi di leggere la lettera dei suoi genitori dove, alla fine, suo padre aveva scritto che Lupin aveva deciso di licenziarsi.

Lasciò cadere la lettera e corse alla classe di Difesa prima che potesse pensarci meglio, facendo irruzione e urlando: “Cosa sta facendo?”

“Le valigie.” Disse calmo Lupin. Effettivamente, già metà della classe si era svuotata. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si arricciarono. “Sono contento che tu stia bene dopo tutto quello che è successo. Sei qui per eseguire la punizione di tua madre? Temo che sarà un po’ meno efficace, visto che mi sto licenziando da solo.” I suoi occhi caddero sul suo mantello. “O forse sei qui per mettere in vigore il metodo di tuo padre? Avevi detto che avresti usato quella in caso avessi messo in pericolo Harry e non sono sicuro di poter definire in altro modo il mio trasformarmi davanti a lui.”

Draco lo fissò, sconcertato. “Wingardium Leviosa.” Disse, facendo staccare i suoi bottoni dal mantello. Lupin fece un passo indietro, il viso cupo mentre allungava la mano verso la propria bacchetta. “Reditus!”

I bottoni svanirono, tornando alla villa. Lupin sbatté le palpebre, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca. “Signor Malfoy?”

“Non m’importa che lei sia un lupo mannaro!” disse, furioso. “Eravamo là sotto con Pettigrew e i dissennatori e lei era il meno mostruoso di tutti loro, anche quando si è trasformato. Era spaventoso e raccapricciante. Ma non credo che lei possa fare nulla sull’essere un lupo mannaro, come Millie non può farci nulla sull’avere una mamma babbana, o Hermione sull’essere una sanguesporco, o Hagrid un razzamista. Quindi… quindi ho deciso che non importa.”

“Davvero?”  chiese Lupin sorridendo, la pelle degli occhi che si increspava vicino agli angoli.

Draco fece una smorfia. “Saremmo tutti peggio che morti se non avesse insegnato a Harry l’incanto patronus. Abbiamo bisogno di un professore che sa quello che sta facendo; e poi, nessuno sa che lei è un lupo mannaro, e da me non lo sapranno mai. Non se ne vada.”  
 

-

  
Harry corse dalla capanna di Hagrid alla classe Lupin e spalancò la porta per vedere Draco fulminare con lo sguardo Lupin, che stava semplicemente sorridendo. “Se ne sta andando?” chiese.

“Le notizie girano in fretta.” Disse seccamente Lupin. “Sì, me ne sto andando.”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Splendido, forse tu riuscirai a farlo ragionare, a me non vuole dare retta.” Se ne andò, dando una spallata a Harry mentre usciva.

Lupin lo guardò andarsene e aspettò che sbattesse la porta dietro di sé per dire: “Sai, mi piace quel ragazzo.”

“Ti ci affezioni.” Concordò Harry. “Non se ne vada. La prego. È il miglior professore che abbiamo mai avuto.”

“Siamo stati incredibilmente fortunati la scorsa notte.” Disse l’uomo. “Avrei potuto ferire qualcuno di voi, o peggio. Non dovrei essere vicino a degli studenti quando mi trasformo. Va tutto bene, ora ho un anno come insegnante a Hogwarts sul mio curriculum. Sarà molto più facile trovare un altro lavoro.”

“E noi?” chiese Harry, stringendo i pugni, cercando di non dire _e io?_

Lupin si intenerì. “Mi terrò in contatto. Non hai bisogno di me: tu e i tuoi amici avete dimostrato di essere più che capaci di prendervi cura di voi stessi. E poi…” si toccò il polso sinistro. “Sirius ha bisogno di me. Abbiamo molto tempo perso da recuperare.” Il suo sorriso prese una piega nostalgica. “Sirius e io abbiamo ricevuto i nostri marchi il primissimo giorno di lezioni. Quando ha preso la sua forma animagus, James ha detto che il mio marchio era un chiaro segno che fossimo tutti destinati ad essere amici, perché in India le bocche di leone sono conosciuti come “fiori dei cani”. Senza di lui non lo avremmo saputo.”

Harry stava per dirgli di Draco e del proprio marchio, ma si trattenne. Non era un segreto solo suo. “Prendetevi cura l’uno dell’altro, okay? Vi ho appena ritrovati.”

Lupin gli scompigliò i capelli, per poi afferrare qualcosa dalla sua scrivania. “Credo di doverti ridare questa. A me non servirà.”

Gli porse la Mappa del Malandrino e Harry la prese, arrossendo. Voleva quasi tenerla per sé, voleva tenere quella parte di suo padre per sé, ma non era molto corretto. “Ehm, pensa, voglio dire… Posso ridarla a Fred e George? Ne stavano facendo buon uso, dopotutto, e poi è una mappa fatta da malandrini per malandrini, quindi credo sia qualcosa che dovrebbero avere.”

“Se ti fa piacere.” Disse Lupin, sorpreso. “Ma è molto utile. Sono sorpreso che tu non la voglia tenere per te.”

“Beh.” Harry si strofinò la nuca. “Il fatto è che, dopo lei l’ha confiscata, noi… ce ne siamo fatta una nostra? Draco e Hermione hanno decifrato tutti gli incantesimi e le cose che voi avete usato per farla prima che ce la sequestrasse, quindi dopo è stato facile capire come farlo per conto nostro. E poi, alla vostra mappa mancano alcuni punti.” Aggiunse, solo per far ridere Lupin.

“Sono impressionato. Ci sono voluti due anni per fare quella mappa.” Disse.

“Beh, voi avete dovuto inventarla.” Disse ragionevolmente Harry. “Noi no.” Esitò, prima di continuare. “L’abbiamo chiamata la Mappa della Chimera, perché siamo tutti diversi, e le Chimere sono un misto di cose diverse, tra cui un leone e un serpente, quindi ci è sembrato adatto.”

“Sì.” Disse calorosamente Lupin. “Calza a pennello.”  
 

-

  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Draco spalancò drammaticamente la porta del loro compartimento, sputò un “Pezzenti.” ed entrò, con Pansy e Blaise alle calcagna. Hermione bloccò la porta con un incantesimo e Draco ne lanciò uno silenziante per dissuadere eventuali spioni.

“Fate spazio.” Pansy storse il naso, sedendosi vicino a Hermione. Blaise si sedette di fianco a lei mentre Draco spintonò Ron per collassare di fianco a Harry sull’altra poltrona. Avrebbero dovuto spostarsi prima di arrivare alla stazione per evitare sospetti, ma avevano un paio d’ore a loro disposizione. “Cos’è quello?”

“Un gufo.” Disse Ron, non troppo convinto. “Me lo ha dato Sirius.” Punzecchiò la palla di piume. “Non sembra poter trasportare molto.”

Harry rise quando tutti i Serpeverde guardarono dubbiosi il gufo. “Chi vuole giocare a spara schiocco?” chiese. “Possiamo divertirci anche prima che inizi l’estate.”

“Potresti gonfiare di nuovo tua zia.” Suggerì Blaise.

Ron rise. “Ho già parlato con mamma per farti stare da noi per un po’. Se tutto va bene non rimarrai a lungo con i Dursley.”

“Abbiamo gli specchi.” Disse Draco. “Non avrai solamente i Babbani con cui parlare, grazie a Merlino.”

Hermione si piegò in avanti. “A proposito, com’è che hai incantato quegli specchi?”

Ron gemette e iniziò a distribuire le carte, parlando ad alta voce dei suoi piani per l’estate per evitare che il viaggio di ritorno si trasformasse in una lezione di incantesimi. Draco spinse Ron sul pavimento e Hermione lo colpì con una fattura solleticante.

Si scoprì che Ron era particolarmente resistente. “Cinque fratelli maggiori, due dei quali sono Fred e George.” Gli ricordò, compiaciuto. Il resto di loro non ebbe altra scelta che impiegare il resto del viaggio a solleticarlo a momenti alterni, cercando di strappargli una risata. Pansy fu l’unica che ebbe successo.

Quando arrivarono alla stazione, Harry si era quasi dimenticato della paura per l’estate che incombeva.  
   
   
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Note autrice:_** Devo lavorare alla mia altra WIP, quindi il prossimo update arriverà un po’ più tardi del solito.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/molestarmi su shanastoryteller.tumblr.com  
> Posto aggiornamenti di quello che sto scrivendo nella mia tag “progress report”, quindi se siete interessati a cosa stia scrivendo al momento, potete scoprirlo lì 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Note traduttrice: Eccoci finalmente alla pubblicazione in italiano della mia fanfiction su HP preferita in assoluto. Questa perla di rara bellezza mi infiamma come poche fic riescono a fare e nonostante le migliaia di fic di HP lette in tutti questi anni riesce a essere originale e innovativa come poche cose io abbia letto in vita mia.  
> Per questa traduzione mi sono attenuta all’ultima edizione di Harry Potter, quindi i nomi di personaggi e creature varie sono quelli originali inglesi. Al momento la storia è ancora in corso e siamo a 14 capitoli, tutti lunghi come o più di questo. Come potrete vedere Shana partorisce capitolozzi da chilo, quindi aspettatevi aggiornamenti più sporadici di quelli che faccio di solito.  
> Per la traduzione di questa fic è stato fatto uno sforzo veramente ciclopico, quindi spero possiate lasciare un commento in caso vi piaccia. Un grande ringraziamento va alla mia sempiterna e adorata beta reader _Senpai_ che potete trovare anche su Tumblr (@dancelikeanhippogriff). Inoltre, per questa fic, abbiamo avuto un prezioso aiuto in beta reading/editing anche dalla gentilissima PetsHeart, che potete trovare sia su EFP che AO3!  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
